


Just You and Me | Spencer Reid x Female Reader

by ssadestiny187



Category: Criminal Minds, FBI - Fandom, Reader POV - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom, Spencer Reid x Reader - Fandom, bau - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssadestiny187/pseuds/ssadestiny187
Summary: Y/N had a rough childhood, but at some point in her childhood she met Spencer Reid but they only knew each other for a few months until she had to move. She is very smart and loves to read but can also be the life of the party. Once she graduated and went off to college, she  left from Las Vegas and forgot about her family because they were nothing but horrible to her. After graduating from college with 2 Phd's she got a job in the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and was excited to start her job. Once she arrives at her new job she sees a familiar face. One that she recognized immediately. Read to find out what happens next....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was getting ready for my first day at the BAU and I couldn't help but feel nervous that I would mess up or that the team would hate me. "Ugh.. Calm down Y/N. Your just over thinking, they will like you no matter what even if they don't oh well you have no one to please." I said to myself as I pulled up my black high waisted slacks and buttoned up my satin light pink button up and tucked it into my pants. I walked over to my bathroom to brush my teeth, do my skin care, hair and a little bit of light makeup and mentally prepared myself for the day ahead of me.

As I finished getting ready I stepped back into my room and walked into my closet to get a pair of heels to match my shirt and grab my go-bag just in case we got called into a case. I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen when I saw Y/BF/N putting coffee in her to go cup and heading out the door.

"Bye girl I'll hopefully see you later." she said to me as she made her way out the door. It was 7:15am and I didn't have to be at the BAU until 8am but since I lived about 20 minutes away I needed as much time to get ready and prepare myself.

After about 10 minutes I made myself some coffee and grabbed a muffin, I made my way out the door and walked down to the parking garage where my car was and hopped in and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I turned on the ignition and started my commute to the BAU.

20 minutes later

I parked my car and stepped out and made my way towards the building feeling much more nervous than I already was, but I quickly brushed it off as I walked in. I saw the many men and women in suits, dresses , and skirts walking around. I made my way to the front desk and asked for directions to the BAU floor and the receptionist told me it was on the 6th floor.

As I was entering the elevator and the doors were about to close, there was a voice of a woman saying, "Hold the elevator please!" I quickly put my hand in the way to get the doors to stay open, the woman walked in and said, "Thank you." you respond, "It's no problem, you looked like you were in a rush and I decided to help out so you wouldn't be late to where ever you were going... I'm rambling. Aren't I?" I let out a nervous laugh and the woman said, "It's okay. I work with someone who's the same way when he's nervous."

"What floor?" I asked. She looked at the buttons and smiled. "Omg! Your Y/N Y/L/N the new profiler on the team. I was so excited on meeting you. I'm Penelope Garcia, but you can me by either." She didn't answer my question, but I'm assuming by her response that we work on the same floor. "Yes that is me. How do you know who I am?" The elevator came to a stop on the 6th floor and you both walked out as she explained that she was the technical analyst and she had to look in your file and learn about you before you got the job. You were hoping she didn't know about the issues you had during your childhood and most of your teenage years.

"It was nice to meet you Penelope, but do you mind showing me to Agent Hotchner's office? Please." She quickly grabbed onto your wrist and walked you towards an office with a plaque on the door that said, "Agent Hotchner"

She walked away and you mouthed to her a thank you and she quickly gave you a peace sign and walked towards her office.

You knocked on the door and heard a stern voice say, "Come in." You walked in and said, "Agent Hotchner. I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I was supposed to meet with you today." He put his hand out and you took it and gave him a firm handshake as he told you to sit down. "Yes. Please just call me Hotch. Also I know who you are. I've heard a lot about you and how you have amazing profiling skills and interrogation skills." He pulled out a file and started to read it while you sat there with a bundle of nerves. After about a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Well I'm happy to say that you will be part of the team and that you will become a very valuable asset to this team. Now let's go and introduce you to the team and get you settled in." He looked at you and you could help but smile. "Oh my god. Thank you so much Hotch. I will love to meet the rest of the team." He stood from his desk and you followed behind him and into the bullpen where there was many people working.

"Guys I would like you to meet the newest team member, SSA Y/N Y/L/N. These are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Lewis, Alvez, Simmons and Jareau. There is someone else but he's not here at the moment, but he should be here in a few." Everyone made their way to you and everyone shook hands with you and let's just say that you got many compliments from Alvez and Morgan and couldn't help but blush. Agent Jareau told you to call her "JJ" and everyone else said to call them by either their first or last name.

All your nerves had gone away because everyone was very nice and welcoming. Then you heard someone come into the bullpen saying, "Sorry Hotch. I stopped to get coffee on the way then there was some traffic due to an accident." a man said. You turned to look at the man and you couldn't believe it. You didn't know if you were imagining it or dreaming but the man that walked in looked exactly like Spencer Reid.

"It's alright, but come and meet the newest member of the team. SSA...." Hotch was cut off by the man.

"Y/N?"

Oh my god. What the fuck. He remembers you. It actually was Spencer Reid. Damn was he fucking hot.

"Spencer Reid?" he let out a laugh after you said his name. Everyone stood there with a confused look on their faces. You walked towards him and he immediately wrapped you into a hug. You immediately fell into his embrace.

After a few seconds you guys released from each other's embrace and you both laughed once you saw everyone's faces.

"I'm just gonna say it. You two know each other?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face. Both you and Spencer looked at each other than nodded.

Well this is gonna be one hell of a story to tell. Well there isn't much to it, but still you both knew enough about each other to be considered friends from a while back.

I mean 21 years is a long time, but the fact that Spencer remembered you was hilarious. I mean he does have and eidetic memory but still. He managed to remember you and he was 8 years older than you when you guys met.

A/N  
Okay so this is my first fic and I'm really excited to see where this goes, but I have some ideas as to where it's gonna go, but I'm just saying that there will be Smut in this fic so... yeah just enjoy Y/N and Spencer reuniting and becoming friends again. Who do you think will mention their feelings for one another? Anyways I know that Hotch isn't in season 13 but I just couldn't leave him out. I had to put everyone in this fic because it just seemed right to me. Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there will be many more to come, but let me know if there are mistakes and what you want to see in this fic. I'll be taking suggestions.

Word Count: 1395


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Reader tell everyone on the team how they knew each other.

I looked at Spencer and he let out a laugh and he was blushing as I asked, "Do you want me to tell them or would you like to share the story?" He looked down at you because he was so fucking tall and nodded with a smile and said, "You can tell the story." You just nodded. 

"Okay. I know some of you may think something else happened but I promise it's not like that. Spencer and I met when we were younger. I was 8 and he was 16 but we got a long just well because we were both very smart at young ages and he'd help me with some work or sometimes even I'd help him with his work because I am as smart as this genius right here." You playfully hit his shoulder. "But I only knew him for about 9 months until I moved across town and never saw him again. I know that it has been 21 years since I've seen him, but I could never forget the face of Spencer Reid.. or shall I saw Dr. Reid." you said with a smirk and added, "I saw your plaque on your desk. You and I have some catching up to do, because you have accomplished a lot." All Spencer could say was, "Of course Y/N. How about we go and get some lunch during our break?" You smiled and nodded and everyone just couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. 

"Ok everyone get to work.We haven't been called in on a case so it's a paperwork day. Y/N your desk is actually next to Spencer's so you can get settled in and have someone help you with paperwork and talk to you about the cases." You nodded and walked towards your desk with Spencer and you guys just talked for a while and he offered to help you with your paperwork, which you quickly accepted.

Spencer's POV

I couldn't believe it that after 21 years, I see Y/N. I couldn't forget about her because she was very smart at such a young age, but after she moved I never saw her again until now. I would be lying if I said she didn't grow up to be a beautiful young woman. We were catching up as I helped her with her paperwork and we made small talk. Like where she went to school, how she was doing and she asked similar questions to me and I had a smile on my face the entire time I was with her. She had a bright smile that lit up the room and her laugh was so contagious, but what I liked the most was that I wasn't nervous as I talked to her. I'm always nervous when I talk to women but with her it's just different. I know she will understand and won't make fun of me like everyone else, but she listened as I rambled and told me she does the same thing. 

"You have an eidetic memory. No way! I have a photographic memory." She said with excitement in her voice and I told her, "So you can look at a crime scene for a second and remember where everything was in a few seconds?" "Yes. That is correct. God for a genius that was sort of a dumb question." she said with a laugh and I just laughed with her because I agree that was a dumb question.

We continued to work together up until lunch break and I said to her, "Hey you ready to go get lunch? We have about half an hour. We can go to this diner just around the corner." She got up from her chair and said, "Yes I'm ready, I'm starving. I haven't ate anything today besides a muffin." We walked to the elevator having a conversation about an episode of Doctor Who that we both hated, because it didn't make sense. 

What we didn't know was the stares and comments that were being said about us as we walked out of the bullpen.

Third Person POV

Everyone on the team watched as Spencer and Y/N left the bullpen having one of the many conversations they've had since she has arrived.

"What do you guys think about Y/N and pretty boy?" said Morgan. Emily, JJ, Tara, and Penelope were smiling and the guys were just looking at them with confused faces. "What?" said Alvez, Morgan and Simmons in unison. The girls thought with exchanged looks, "my god men are just idiots sometimes." 

Emily was first to speak. "I think she is smart, really pretty, kind, caring and she is totally a badass if you ask me." All the girls nodded and she added on, " As for Spencer I just know that he thinks she is pretty and did you guys not see how he was looking at her when they were talking earlier. I even saw him look at her ass and I couldn't stop myself from looking at it either, but I think he likes her more than a friend. I know if we asked him about her, he will say they are just friends nothing more." 

Morgan said, "I honestly think the same thing, she's really pretty and she's like a girl version of Spencer. I'd give it some time because I know she has feelings for him to even though they just seen each other after 21 years, but just you guys wait. They'll be walking in hand in hand in a few months if you ask me. Y/N was staring at him the entire time he would work on his paperwork and she was smiling the entire time they spoke." 

Alvez said, "Well she is a beautiful woman and I agree she is a girl version of Spencer and I also agree with Morgan give it few months and they'll be together."

Rossi said, "They may not even know it but I think they will see it in a few months. Any bets how long it will take? I'm going with about 3 months. Anyone else?"

Simmons and Alvez both said 5 months.  
Morgan and Emily said 4 months.  
JJ said 6 months.  
Tara said 2 months.   
Penelope said 1 month.

They all made their bets and now they just need to wait and see what happens.

A/N   
Alright so Spencer and Y/N are going for lunch and everyone on the team sees the way they look at each other and how both are very comfortable with one another. Let's see what they talk about and continue to catch up with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Reader go out to lunch to talk to one another.

Your POV

Spencer and I walked to the diner around the corner from the BAU and we just talked about some books that we are currently reading. I noticed that he spoke a lot with his hands and I couldn't help but stare at them. They were big and veiny, and the way his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and how his arms were a bit toned. I thought to myself what they would looked like if they were wrapped around my neck and—

"Y/N?"

Shit I didn't realize I spaced out just by looking at his hands. FUCK!

"Sorry I was thinking about something my roommate said earlier." Hopefully he buys it.

He looked at me with a confused face but he just smiled and nodded. "Well we're here." He opened the door and we sat in the back at a booth and waited till the waitress came up to our table.

I'm such a dumbass he's a fucking profiler. I don't think he bought what I said but just let it slide. There is no way in HELL that Spencer Reid likes me. Fuck. I thought to myself as we sat at the booth.

The waitress came and asked what we wanted to drink. Spencer got a coffee and I settled for and iced tea. We looked at the menus and I order a burger with fries and Spencer got a spicy chicken sandwich with fries. 

"Ok— so Spencer what's new in your life. Do you have a special someone in your life?" might as well just ask. He looked up at me and said, "Well there really isn't anything new in my life and I don't have a special someone. What about you?" 

How could he not have a girlfriend or wife. He's so attractive, smart, a gentleman, kind, and caring. Did I mention he's attractive. 

"Uh— nope no one special in my life besides my best friend Y/BF/N. I mean in my life there isn't much that is new besides working at the BAU and moving here to Virginia which is such a huge difference in whether from Vegas. How the fuck did you get used to this?" I added on, "Sorry I have a bit of a bad mouth. It always got me in trouble, but I'm trying my best to fix it."

Spencer let out a laugh and said, "It's ok. I mean the whether is different from Vegas but it didn't take that long for me to adjust to it. So your friend moved here as well?" "Yes, we actually bought an apartment together because she started a teaching job at Valley High School. She's teaching an english and writing course." I told him and he had a smile on his face the entire time I spoke.

As he was about to say something the waitress came back with our food and we started to eat and mess around a bit. 

"Hey" Spencer said as I grabbed one of his fries. "You have your own Y/N. Why'd you take mine?" You couldn't help but laugh at how upset he was over fries. "Calm down Spencer I just grabbed one fry." You gestured to your tray of fries and said, "Here you can take one of mine." Which he ended up taking almost all of them but I didn't mind I was already full.

After about 20 minutes Spencer said, "We should get going Y/N we still have work to get to." I let out a dramatic sigh and said, "Ugh fine, but we're definitely doing this again." He instantly nodded and said, "Of course we will be doing this again." 

We made our way out of the diner and walked to the BAU building. 

"Hey Spencer. Can I ask you something?" I asked him, but I was scared how he would react to my question since it was a sensitive topic.

"Go ahead. Ask away." he replied. "How's your mom?" He stopped walking and I turned to look at him and said, "Forget I asked. I'm sorry Spencer." He made his way to me and said, "Don't apologize Y/N. My mom is ok. Um when I turned 18 I actually got her some help and admitted her into a hospital so she can get the help she needs. I'm always writing to her and letting her know about different trials she can get into and how my day at work is and just anything really that happens in my life. I try my best to visit her every month, but with this job it is hard, but over all she's doing ok, but she does have her bad days. I always have had this feeling that I made the wrong decision of getting her admitted but then I let it go because she's receiving great care and I couldn't do anything to help by keeping her at home. I was also scared if I would get it because since it's genetic , but I was ok and spoke with many doctors and I don't have it so that was a good thing." I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He started to tear up as he was speaking and I stopped in front of him as he finished talking and got on my toes to reach up and use my thumb to clean up his tears that had fallen and said, "Hey. Don't cry. I can't say I understand what you are going through, but your mom is getting the best care because you got her help and you are an amazing person and your mom gets to call you her son and i know that she is proud of you and what you've done. Spencer you have amazing friends and your smart, kind, caring and you— you've done amazing things in your life, so don't feel like you aren't good enough because— Spencer you are enough." 

Spencer looked you in the eye and you did the same as you spoke to him. He just stared at you for what felt like forever and you weren't complaining. He pulled you in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck and stayed on your toes since he was a damn giant compared to you. 

You both left each other's embrace and continued walking to the BAU and Spencer said, "Thank you Y/N. I've been through a lot these past few years and now that your here and you just gave me that amazing speech, I feel a lot better and I am honestly very happy that it was you to tell me those things." He looked down at you and smiled and you smiled back and said, "No problem. I was just telling you the truth and I am proud of you Spencer as well because you've done many things in your life to get to where you are now." 

We made it back to the BAU and were still talking. He told me that he would tell me some stories of what he's been through and I told him that he didn't have to if he wasn't ready or didn't want to.

We walked into the bullpen and we saw the team look at us with smiles on their faces. Spencer and I just looked at each other and continued to walk to our desks as continue working. 

"Hey Spencer?" I asked. "Yeah. What's up?" he responded. "Um I'm gonna give you my number so we can catch up when we aren't working or just so we can talk." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my number and handed it to Spencer and he was blushing and he immediately wrote his number down. 

Omg what the fuck. Y/N what the fuck is wrong with you just gave Spencer your number and he just gave you his. Your a dumbass!!

"What are you guys up to?" said JJ. Fuck I didn't think anyone saw us. "Um-I was giving my number to Spencer so we can catch up after work." I told JJ and she gasped and smiled and walked away. That was weird. Whatever. 

"Here you go Y/N." Spencer wrote down his number and his address on a piece of paper and handed it to you and you both continued working. You were screaming internally but on the outside you had the biggest smile on your lips the rest of the day.

A/N  
How was this chapter? I'm currently working on the next two chapters and they should be out later today. I'm gonna keep posting as much as I can because I'm still in school and have to do lots of work for that and Senior Year is just crazy altogether. I hope you guys are enjoying this and I'll let you guys know when the spice will be coming and you guys will see how close Spencer and Y/N become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Reader started working at the BAU and the team agrees to go out.

It's been 4 months since you've started your job at the BAU and you've gotten close to everyone on the team. You and girls would have girls night almost every month sometimes twice a month. You would go and play basketball with Luke and go to the shooting range and gym with Derek and you'd babysit Matt's kids when he and his wife needed a last minute sitter. You'd go with Rossi to learn to make his famous pastas and he slowly became a father figure to you and he was like the father you never had. As for Hotch you'd also babysit Jack if he was busy or just because Jack wanted to spend time with you. And of course you and Spencer have gotten extremely closer and you guys would go out for lunch every day, go to the library, spend time at one another's apartment with take out and a movie, and you'd both brainstorm many ideas when you guys were out on cases. 

These past 4 months have been exciting. You've been out in the field and let's say you are one hell of a shot. You've arrested 15 unsubs, saved twice more people, had to shoot 10 and they died, and you've interrogated at least 20+ unsubs and had them talking instantly because let's just say when you interrogate an unsub you don't want to be in the room as well.

We were coming back from a case in Los Angeles which was horrible. The unsub had kidnapped 10 little girls and he would torture them and sexually assault them and then stab them to death and bury their bodies near parks. We caught the unsub, he was a 35 year old male who had lost his daughter at the age of 10 who had died due to the same thing, someone had did that to his daughter and was never caught. Spencer and I figured it out after 2 days and with the help of everyone else we were able to save 6 out of the 10 girls and get them home to their families.

We were now on the jet and everyone is exhausted. I sat next to Spencer like always and we were talking about how he was planning on visiting his mom next weekend if we didn't have a case. JJ and Emily sat together, Luke, Morgan, and Matt sat at one of the tables talking about god knows what and Rossi, Hotch and Tara sat at another table talking about the case. 

"Hey I'm pretty tired I'm gonna go to the couch in the back and try and get some sleep." I told Spencer and he said, "Alright. I'll wake you up before we land." He smiled at me and I smiled back and walked away towards the back of the jet.

Spencer's POV

Y/N was going to the back of the jet to get some sleep and as she walked away I could help but stare at her. She was so beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring and we've gotten extremely close since she started working with us. I really like her, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way. I know I've only gotten to know her more only for 4 months but I feel something. I'm not gonna say anything because I feel like it would ruin our friendship. 

"Spencer?   
Pretty boy?   
Genius?   
Spencer?"   
Derek called out to me and pulled me out of my thoughts.   
"What do you want Morgan?" I asked. I was already annoyed because all Morgan asks about is if I like Y/N and I would always say no and I only liked her as a friend but I knew that wasn't true.

Morgan got up from his seat and made his way to me and sat in the seat in front of me. "So pretty boy. When are you gonna ask Y/N out? She clearly likes you too. I've seen the way she acts when she's with you." I couldn't help but smile at what he was saying but I knew it was to good to be true. I enjoy the time I spend with her but I don't want to ruin what we have right now. 

"Morgan I don't think that's true. Y/N is way out of my league." I said to him. He quickly responded with, "Reid. You gotta be kidding me. That woman is constantly with you, listens to your rants, she's always smiling at you and I seen the way she looks at you around the office." As soon as Morgan finished what he was saying everyone joined in the conversation. 

"He's right Reid. I've seen how Y/N looks at you when you guys are together and how big her smile is when you talk about whatever you guys talk about." JJ said and Tara and Emily both nodded.

Alvez and Simmons just both said, "Come on Reid. She's a beautiful woman. You've known her for 4 months and have caught up since the last time you guys have seen each other and you both have a lot in common. I'm sorry but I'm gonna say it she is just a whole package deal for you. The girl speaks spanish Reid and that my friend is something we men like. I may be speaking for myself but it's a seductive language." I couldn't help laugh at the last comment he made but he was right whenever she would speak spanish to him and to other people it just sound sexy coming from her.

I thought to myself as everyone went back to their own conversations was that, I do like her but it's just, I think she doesn't like me and may see me as nothing more than a friend and that I am too old for her.

"Reid. I know you like her just think about it. It's like fate has brought you two back together and it was meant to be." Morgan said as he walked back to his seat with the guys. I just smiled and nodded and went back to my book and waited till we were back home.

What the team didn't know was the Y/N had been awake the entire time. She was having trouble sleeping with the amount of noise being made from the engines in the back. She was going to go back out and sit with Spencer until she heard the conversation they were having. She thought that since Spencer didn't say anything, then he probably didn't like her the way she liked him. 

2 hours later

Back to Your POV

We arrived back at the BAU. It was currently 6pm and it was a Friday night. We walked into the bullpen and started our paperwork on the case we just had closed. After about half an hour Morgan broke the silence and said, "Anyone up for drinks tonight?" Emily, JJ, Tara, Matt, Luke, and Penelope all agreed and you had also agreed to go because you haven't been out with the team in a while and you were in need of a drink. "Spencer you coming?" you asked him and gave him the biggest puppy eyes. He would go to the team outings but wouldn't be there to long, but sometimes he never went. "I don't know. I don't even drink and I don't have fun when we go out." You walked over to his desk and sat on the edge and said, "Please Spencer you can be my designated driver and you will have fun because I will be there." He looked at you and smiled and said, "Fine." You jumped off his desk and said, " Alright well I'm taking my paperwork to Hotch and then I'm going home to get ready. Spencer text me when your headed to my apartment. What bar are we going to and what time." I said quickly. Morgan said, "The new one downtown and be there at 9pm." You simply nodded and rushed out the building and headed home.

I wonder what will happen tonight. I'm ready to drink and dance the night away with everyone. And I convinced Spencer to go, that was something.

I thought to myself as I drove home.

A/N   
Alright the team is going out and something may or may not happen at the bar. Will Y/N or Spencer say something? Who knows maybe something else happens. Anyways. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know if there are mistakes and also tell me what you guys want to see in the later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is at the bar for drinks and Reader admits something to Spencer while drunk...

I arrived back at my apartment and saw that Y/BF/N wasn't home. She was probably with her new boyfriend Daniel. I made it to my room and immediately stepped out of my clothes and got into the shower and quickly shaved everywhere. I put my shampoo and conditioner, exfoliated my body and then made my way out. I wrapped a towel in my hair and put on my robe and started my skin care routine. After I finished I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into my room and grabbed a pair of white panties and some pasties because the dress i was planning on wear wouldn't look good with a bra. 

I slipped on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror and the dress hugged every curve on my body and my ass looked really good in the dress. I quickly sat at my vanity and applied some makeup. I went for a natural look. I applied some concealer, blush, highlight, some lipgloss and added fake lashes. 

Once I finished getting ready I plugged in my hairdryer and started drying my hair. Once it was dried I grabbed my straightener and straightened my hair and did my signature middle part and was finally finished. 

I got up from my vanity and went into my closet and grabbed a pair of black heels and added some silver hoops and some silver rings to my fingers. I added some perfume and made my way to the living room. 

After sitting for about 15 minutes on my phone I saw the time and it was 8:15 and I got a text from Spencer.

S: i'm on my way. are you ready y/n?  
Y/N: hey spence. i'm ready. let me know when your here.  
S: i will :)  
Y/N: sounds good :)

10 minutes had passed and Spencer texted you that he was here. I quickly grabbed my clutch purse, some money, my lipgloss, and my phone.

I saw Spencer standing outside of is car leaning against the passenger door and his jaw basically dropped when he saw you.

Once you saw him you couldn't help but think he looked fucking hot. He was wearing a black button up with the first three buttons undone, black dress pants and of course his black converse, and he also had a pinky ring.

"Wow. Y/N you look beautiful." Spencer said with a smile and red cheeks. You couldn't help but smile and say, "You don't look so bad yourself Doctor."   
You smirked and he opened the passenger door for you and he made his way to the other side of car and got in.

The drive to the bar was spent in comfortable silence with small conversations here and there but you were thinking about what Spencer said. He called you beautiful! What the fuck.

When you guys arrived at the bar you guys immediately saw the rest of the team in the back sitting at a table. 

"The love birds are here." said Morgan and everyone laughed. Spencer and I looked at each other and we both blushed. Spencer was blushing but was also sending daggers at Morgan. 

"Hey Y/N! Here you need to catch up." said a very tipsy Penelope. She handed you a tray of shots and you immediately downed them and you were feeling the alcohol hit you already. It was a total of 6 shots and then she gave you some mixed drink that was very strong, but you didn't mind. 

After about being there for 2 hours, I had a total of 9 shots, 4 mixed drinks and 2 beers. You were already drunk but knew what you were doing. Maybe? Penelope said, "OMG! We should play truth or dare. If you don't answer the truth you take a shot and if you don't do the dare you take the shot. Who's in?" Everyone was in besides you and Spencer. "Whatever. Fuck it. I'm not afraid of a game of truth or dare." I said and grabbed another drink from the table. "Spencer you in?" JJ asked. "I- I guess, but I'm not drinking." 

"Alright who's going first?" Emily asked. Morgan immediately said he'd go first and he had asked Emily truth or dare and she chose dare. He dared her to try and get us free drinks which she accomplished fairly quickly. Penelope got dared by Alvez to take a body shot off of him. JJ chose truth and Tara asked her a question which she didn't answer she took the shot. Tara got dared to go dance with a stranger. Morgan got dared by Simmons to get over 100 girls numbers which he did very fast. Simmons chose truth and answered it. Spencer chose truth as well and answered it as well. Now it was your turn. "Alright Y/N. Truth or dare?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face. I was thinking long and hard and just said, "Dare!" Morgan laughed and said, "Ok, pretty girl. I dare you to kiss one of the lovely ladies of the BAU." Everyone let out a laugh and Spencer looked at you with a shocked look. "Alright. I ain't no pussy." I made my way to the other side of the table and I looked at the woman and I pointed at Emily. I went towards her and straddled her and grabbed the sides of her face and went in for the kiss. It was an intense make out. I didn't even realize that I was grinding my hips until I pulled away. I looked at Emily and she smiled and I smiled back and got off her and made my way back to my seat next to Spencer. "Damn that was something." Luke said. "I agree, pretty girl I didn't know you swung both ways?" Derek said. I just looked at both men and winked at them. 

I sat back down next to Spencer and he said, "I didn't know you were bisexual Y/N." I looked up at him and stared him in the eyes and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me doctor." I smirked and winked. He just smiled and had a different look in his eyes. 

"omg i love this song. come on everyone let's dance." you basically yelled and everyone but hotch, rossi, and spencer got up. as everyone made their way to the dance floor you looked over at spencer and said, "come on spence. let's dance." "sorry y/n i don't dance." he said as he put his hands into his pockets. 

ugh the alcohol in your system was really making you fucking bold. 

you bent down and whispered into his ear, "well you do with me." you reached down and grabbed his left hand out of his pocket and dragged him to the dance floor.

he stood in front of you just watching you sway you hips to the beat of the song and you moved you hands up and down your body. spencer was just staring at you in aw and had a smile on his lips. 

you turned your body around so your back was against his chest and you ass was right on his crotch. "y/n. what are you doing?" "i'm just dancing spence. come on loosing up a bit." 

oh and that he did. 

as those words left your mouth he bent you down and had his right arm wrapped around you waist and started grinding with you to the beat of the music. 

ok that was hot. maybe he does feel the same way. i don't know maybe he's just doing it because i told him to. 

45 minutes later 

Everyone started leaving the bar. Matt was the first to leave, then Tara, Luke, JJ, Penelope and Derek and then Emily. You were left with Spencer and you were very drunk. 

"Alright let's go Y/N." Spencer said to you as he grabbed you and put his arm around your waist and you both made your way to the parking lot and into his car.

"Spencer?" I started to talk but I stopped myself. We were leaving the bar and he said, "What happened?" You thought about what you were going to say but it's like your mouth had a mind of it's own and started speaking. "Um I don't know, but I r-really like you S-Spencer and just ever since I saw you when I started at the BAU, I don't know if you feel the same way and it's okay that you don't but I w-wanted to tell you because it's just been this feeling I've had inside me that wouldn't go away. I wanted to tell you before but I was s-scared and I have no idea why I'm saying this now but— never mind forget I said anything." I looked away and turned my body towards the window and looked out. He wasn't saying anything. That has to mean he's trying to figure out how to friend zone me or something.

Spencer's POV

I can't believe that Y/N just said that she liked me. I was shocked by what she said and didn't know how to respond. I mean she's drunk and probably won't remember anything tomorrow, but I will. I was thinking of what to say because I felt the same way, but if I told her she wouldn't remember anything. 

"Y/N I— I" I was going to tell her how I felt but she cut me off and said, "Spence it's okay. I get it that y-you don't feel the same way. You p-probably still see me as the l-little girl you knew 21 years ago." It looked like she was about to cry. We came to a red light and I looked over at her and reached over and cupped her chin and turned her to face me and said, "Y/N. I feel the same way, but I think we should talk about this tomorrow when your sober and don't regret what your saying. I think you're a beautiful woman and smart, funny, kind, caring, and your a total badass in the field. How about when we get to your apartment you could get into bed and I'll sleep on the couch and in the morning we'll talk." She smiled at what I said and she quickly nodded.

10 minutes later

We arrived back at her apartment and I helped her up the stairs and into her apartment. Once she was in her room she changed and took off her makeup and climbed into bed and fell asleep. She told me where to find blankets and a pillow so I found those and settled on the couch and fell asleep thinking.

Y/N likes me and I like her. Morgan was right. I wonder where things will go?

A/N   
Omg Y/N made a drunk confession to Spencer. And yes she is a bicon!!! But anyways, do you think Y/N will remember what she said to Spencer or will he bring it up to her? It's slowly starting to get real!! I'm excited because of what I have planned. Trust me. There will be some drama later on but there will soon be ✨spice✨ 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up and realizes what she said to Spencer after they left the bar..

I was woken up by the sun shining in through my curtains and when I sat up from bed, I had a bad headache and all the memories from last night came flooding in. 

Ugh what the fuck y/n. I told Spencer that I like him and he said he liked me to if I remember correctly. Wait he's here. Oh my god what am I gonna do?? FUCK!

I got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. As I was in the shower I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. I made out with Emily and I told Spencer that I've liked him since I started working at the BAU. What was I thinking? 

That's right you weren't thinking.

After about 20 minutes I got out of the shower and went into my room and grabbed a pair of panties, a red lacy bra, a pair of black tights, and a graphic tee. I went back into the bathroom and put my hair up into a messy bun and walked out into the living room to see a sleeping Spencer. God he looked so cute and peaceful.

I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine and started making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. While I was cooking I decided to grab my phone and earphones to listen to music so I wouldn't wake up Spencer. I started dancing and swaying my hips to the song I was listening to. 

But what Y/N didn't know was that Spencer was looking right at her.

Spencer's POV

I woke up on Y/N's couch and to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes cooking. When I sit up from the couch I looked to my left and see Y/N cooking and dancing in the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile and just admire her. I think I stared for too long because I caught myself staring at her hips and her ass as she was swaying to the music she was listening to. I quickly turned and grabbed my phone to check the time. 

10:37 am

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen counter and Y/N still had her back to me so she still hasn't realized that I was awake and behind her. "Y/N?" Damn her music must be loud. "Y/N?" Oh my god she still can't hear me. I got even louder and she still couldn't hear me, so I walked over to her and stood next to the stove and looked at her.

"Oh my god. Spencer. What the fuck. You scared me. How long have you've been standing there?" she asked and she sounded scared and nervous. "I've been standing here for about 5 minutes, but I was standing behind you for about 15 minutes. Oh and.... I saw you dancing by the way." I smiled at her and she blushed and looked down at the food and put some onto two plates. 

"Well the foods ready come sit and we have to talk about somethings that happened last night." she said as she gestured to the table with the plates of food and two mugs of coffee. 

I know what she wants to talk about, but I'm not to sure on what she might say. It could go two ways. One she says she didn't mean it. Two she meant it and wants to know how I feel about it. Well I feel the same way because I do like her.

Y/N POV

I made my way to the to the table and Spencer sat in front of me and I couldn't stop thinking about what I said last night and if I heard right. We started eating in a comfortable silence, until he broke the silence. "Y/N?" Fuck. "What's up?" He looked at me in the eyes and I did the same. "Do you remember what you said last night on the way back from the bar?" I took my eyes off of him for a second then looked back and said, "I do remember, but Spencer I understand if you don't feel the same way. I get it if you don't because I'm 8 years younger than you and you see me as the little girl you knew years ago, but I just— I" He cut me off and said, "Y/N, stop I like you too. I don't care if your younger than me. It doesn't matter because I see you as a beautiful young woman, who's smart, funny, caring, kind and did I mention that your beautiful." I let out a laugh as he spoke and I couldn't stop smiling. "Y/N I think we should go out tonight. Like on a date. What do you think. Would you want to go out with me Y/N?" I was surprised by his words but I immediately said , "Yes Spencer I would love to go out with you tonight. It's a date." I smiled as I answered. "Come here." He gestured with two of his fingers. 

I stood from my chair and made my way to him and he pushed his chair away from the table a little and reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap. 

Well that escalated quickly.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his around my waist and started to circle his thumbs on my hips. I looked at him and he was already looking down at me. He removed one of his hands from my hip and cupped my chin and pulled me towards him and our lips collided. The kiss was sweet, passionate, but also rough at the same time. It became an intense make out and he lifted us up from the chair and I wrapped my legs around him and without breaking from the kiss he brought us to the couch and placed me down while he hovered over me. 

Oh my god. I just kissed Spencer and damn he was a hell of a kisser. Who knows what other things he was good at. ;)

He broke the kiss and said to me, "Tell me what you want princess." Damn that was new but also sexy. Without hesitation I said, "I want you Spencer." With that being said he went in for another kiss and made his way down my jawline, neck and was sucking making sure to leave hickies. I was breathing heavily and started to moan when he kissed where I was the most sensitive on my neck. I didn't want to get to far right now because we just admitted our feelings and we're planning on going on a date tonight. So maybe I'd want to make it special and maybe bring out somethings. 

"Spence?" I breathed out. "Hey Spence, how about we wait till after our date?" I said to him with smirk on my face. He quickly removed himself from above me and sat next to me on the couch and said, "Sorry I think I got a bit carried away. I've been thinking about doing that for a while now."He said with a smirk and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But I think your right. We should wait till after our date." I sat up and put my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head until he spoke again, "So where do you want to go tonight?" I thought for a few seconds before I said in a very excited tone. "We should go to the National Museum of Art in DC and then we can go for a walk in the park and then look at the stars." You looked up at him and he was smiling at you. "What?" you were confused but he spoke immediately. "It's just... you amaze me. No one ever wants to go to a museum and star gaze on their first date, they usually want to go to the movies or have dinner." "Well I am not like everyone else Doctor. I'm into nerdy stuff and you know that." You smirked and let out a laugh. He looked at you with a smirk as well and planted a chaste kiss to your lips.

You two sat on the couch for about 2 hours talking about your date, until he left back to his apartment to get ready and he told you he'd pick you up at 6 and that he was very excited to go out with you. 

You thought about how your date would go with Spencer once he left to his apartment to get ready. You were very excited and nervous at the same time. Now you had to get ready and you weren't sure what was to come tonight.

A/N  
Omg Spencer and Y/N admitted that they both have feelings for each other and are going on a date. So you guys will be seeing dominant Spencer in later chapters and I will put warnings when there will be smut and other stuff happening in the chapters that some may not want to read about. I'm so happy because I've figured out where I'm gonna go with this fic and just know that you will be in for a wild ride, but trust me with this. I know what's gonna happen and you just have to keep reading to see where Y/N and Spencer's relationship goes....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer go out on their first date and learn something’s about each other..

After Spencer left I made my way to my room to get ready for our date. I'm happy that we both feel the same way, but now I'm worried that we won't be able to have a relationship because of the rule at work. I brushed all my nerves away and made my way to the shower.

In the shower I shaved, lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner, exfoliate, and lathered my body. After about 45 minutes in the shower, I got out and put my hair up in a towel and put on my robe. I quickly did my skin care and then made my way to my closet.

I put on a white lacy bra and matching laced panties, just if things went the way we wanted it to. Once I did that, I was thinking what I should wear since we were going to a museum and then to the park. 

I ended up grabbing a white cropped long sleeve that was a turtleneck, some light blue high waisted jeans, and my pair of white air forces. 

Once I was dressed, I sat down at my vanity and applied some light makeup. I checked the time on my phone and it read  
5:25 pm  
2 unread messages (Emily and Spencer)

I quickly finished my makeup, then put my hair up into a messy bun. Once I finished I picked up my phone to text Emily and Spencer back.

Emily  
hey y/n! the girls are going out tonight want to come with? it'll be fun. 

Y/N  
hey em. sorry i can't tonight, i'm busy, but you girls have fun.

Emily  
alright, but i wanna know who is keeping you away from us on monday. love ya  
-

Spencer  
hey y/n, i'm about to leave my apartment, you ready?

Y/N  
hey spence, i am very much ready and excited

Spencer  
ok i'll see you in 10 minutes and i'm also very excited ;)

Y/N  
alright doctor ;)

I texted both Emily and Spencer back and made my way to the living room and just sat on the couch and waited. 

6:00 pm

Spencer's POV

I arrived at Y/N house at 6 PM just like I had told her. I texted her letting her know I was there and outside waiting for her.

after about two minutes she came down the steps and when I saw her my jaw dropped. she was wearing a white cropped turtleneck and some jeans that pointed out her curves and of course she had her white air forces on.

when we would go out for breakfast, lunch, or have takeout during the week or on the weekends, when we didn't have cases she would always wear those shoes. she said they were her favorite pair.

" wow! you look beautiful Y/N." i said to her as she came towards me. i was leaning against the passenger door and she said to me, "why thank you dr.reid. you look handsome as always." 

i blushed at her comment and i was very excited to be going out with her, but i had somethings on my mind but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Your POV

spencer opened the door for me and quickly made his way to the other side. once he was inside he turned and looked at me and smiled which i smiled back. he started the car and we were on our way. 

as we were driving our conversations just came naturally and there was no awkward silence or anything. in the background there was some music playing and ** i immediately knew the song and started to sing and caused spencer to look over at me and just smile.

"don't know why"  
"but i love you i do."  
"cause i like the way you love me"

i saw spencer looking at me with the biggest smile and i said to him, "come on spence. sing with me?" "y/n i don't sing." "well spence the last time you said you didn't do something you did it and it's just us. please."

he finally gave in and you both sang the song together.  
"and i tell myself that deep down inside"  
"there will be no one else for me"  
"cause i like the way you love me"

as the song continued you guys had arrived at the museum and spencer parked the car and got out and went around to open the door for you.

"and they say chivalry is dead." you said and let out a giggle. spencer held out his hand for you and you immediately took it and interlocking your fingers with his. you looked up at him and smiled. he smiled back and said, "come on we have a long night ahead of us." 

we walked into the museum hand in hand and looked at all the paintings and sculptures. both you and spencer were spitting facts about the paintings you guys had seen. 

"which is your favorite painting spence?" he looked around and then turned to look at you and said, "i know exactly which one and she is standing right in front of me because she is truly a masterpiece." he smiled at you. "spence that's so sweet. come here." he walked closer to you and you grabbed him by his tie and got on your tip toes and kissed him and he kissed back. 

-  
after another hour at the museum both you and spencer decided to head to the park already. 

"y/n can i ask you something?" you looked over at spencer and he looked nervous, but you were wondering what he could possibly say. "yeah. what is it?" he took his eyes off the road and looked at you quickly then looked back. "do you remember a case we had a few weeks ago in florida?" you nodded and said, "yeah. i remember it's the one where it involved BDSM and the unsub was a women who was sub and she found out that her dom was playing with other women." he nodded and said , "i don't want you to get uncomfortable after i say what i'm about to say." 

omg is he apart of the bdsm community. i mean if he is that's good because i'm into that stuff. who would have thought. i mean i have kind of thought about it once or twice. ok maybe more but who's counting. 

"y/n?" "i'm listening spence, go ahead." we arrived at the park and we sat there for a while in the car until he said, "alright i know that this morning we said that we would wait till after our date and i mean i'm okay with that, but i just wanted to let you know that i'm not very "vanilla" if that's what you want to call it. i'm into bdsm and i wanted to tell you before anything happened. i understand if your uncomfortable or not sure what to say but i just wanted to let you know." he looked over at you and he saw that you had the biggest smile on your face. "spence. thank you for telling me, but i promise i'm not uncomfortable because i'm into bdsm too. i was apart of the community when i was in my early 20s but stopped and i've been wanting to get back into the scene for awhile but never got around to it. spence it's okay because i like that as well so there are no problems alright." 

"ok that's good to hear. i was thinking you'd see me differently, but i'm happy that you don't and your into bdsm as well." he looked over at you and you leaned in for a kiss which he reciprocated. "come on. this can be discussed during our walk and when we look up at the stars." he said to you. you both got out of the car and spencer grabbed a blanket from his trunk and you guys found a trail and started walking and talking. 

"so spence.. when did you become apart of that community?"  
"when i was 23. i was always reading about it because it was interesting so i looked into it and decided to try it. i was a sub till i turned 26. and now i'm a dom. you?"  
"well like i said i started when i was in my early 20s so i was in college and then in the academy but i had some fun times but there were some that i just chose not remember. i've been a sub because i think i wouldn't be able to dominate someone." i let out a laugh and he smirked.

we ended up in an empty field and spencer spread out the blanket and we laid on it, looking up at the stars. your head was on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around your to keep you warm. "y/n? do you mind telling me what your into. your likes and dislikes?" he looked down at you and you looked up at him and smiled. "of course. well i like being degraded, punished, hair pulling, slapping, spitting, choking, receiving and giving oral, being tied up, being praised as well. um the list sort of goes on. i've had my fair share with almost everything. i don't like knife play or gun play that is something i hated doing." 

"wow y/n. i didn't think you'd be into all of that." you sat up and climbed on top of him and said, "i've said this before doctor that there is a lot you don't know about me." with a smirk. his hands made their way to your thighs and you started to kiss his neck and rocking your hips against his growing member. "now doctor. would you like to do those things to me? like tie me down and punish me for being a bad girl?" he let out a groan and pushed you off him and had you laying on your back and he was hovering over you. "is that what you want. you want me to tie you down and call you my little slut while i fuck you senseless?huh. answer me." he gripped your jaw and you were already feeling wet just by the way he was talking to you and acting. it was fucking hot.

"yes doctor. i want you to do all of that." and with that being said he stood up and reached out for you and you both made your way to the car. 

in the car there was music playing and you had your hands interlocked as spencer drove. you guys made small talk but it was never silent. when we came to a red light spencer let go of your hand and placed it on the inside of your thigh. "what are you doing there spence?" he let out a laugh and turned to look at you and said, "don't worry about it." ok hot but oh my god his fucking hands!!! you were thinking of doing something but didn't know how he'd react but the brat in you need to be let out. 

after about 20 minutes you were outside of his apartment.  
he parked and made his way to your side and opened the door. as you guys walked into the building hand in hand you felt his other hand on your ass and you didn't mind it. once in the elevator the doors closed and your back was against the walls and he attacked your lips with a hungry kiss. you moaned into his mouth as he bit your bottom lip and you palmed his bulge and he pulled away and slapped you lightly on your cheek and said, " did i say you can touch me?" you looked down and then back at him and said, "i'm sorry doctor but i only touch when i see something i like and i very much like what i see." he let out a groan as you continued to palm his bulge. 

the elevator came to a stop on his floor and he quickly grabbed you hand and dragged you through the hallway and you were giggling the entire time and you were excited about what was about to happen. you both arrived at his door and he quickly opened it and let you in first. "why thank you doctor reid." once you were inside you stood there looking around and you heard the door slam. you turned and you see spencer walking closer to you. 

"go into my room and strip." he demanded. you looked up at him and smiled. you turned to walk into his room but you made a detour to his couch and sat down and said, "make me." damn i missed being a brat. 

you heard spencer walking towards you and he kneeled in front of you and gripped your throat with light amount of pressure and said, "oh angel, i'll make you do a lot of things." and with that being said he lifted you up off the couch throwing you over his shoulder and walked into his bedroom....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer have a great way of ending their date..

once we made it into his room, he put me down and leaned down and placed a fiery and rough kiss on my lips. he gripped onto my hair, while i wrapped my hands behind his neck. 

we started walking towards his bed and it hit the backs of my knees and i fell onto it. "angel your so fucking beautiful." he pulled away from the kiss and made his way down to your jaw. he stepped away from you and unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving him only in his boxers. you couldn't help but stare as he undressed but from the tent in his boxers, he was hard. 

you started to unbutton your pants until spencer grabbed your wrists and said, "no angel. let me do it." "doctor. i'm a big girl i can do it myself." i said with a smirk, but he wasn't to happy with that. he used his right hand and gripped your throat with slight pressure and said, "i don't think you understand. i'm telling you what to do, not the other way around. now let me undress you." he had a smirk on his face with dark eyes filled with lust. you smiled at him and gave him your best doe eyes, "i'm s-sorry d-doctor." 

"good girl." ugh how you could just melt. he took off your shoes, socks, your jeans, and took off your shirt. you were left in just your matching bra and panty set. "did you wear this just for me?" spencer asked with a smile across his face. " just for you doctor." you said and gave him a wink.

spencer got onto the bed and was now on top of you. he leaned down and gave you another kiss, but this time you let his tongue into your mouth. you moaned into the kiss and started to buck your hips up, but he placed a hand on your stomach and pushed down. 

"you need a safe word angel, just in case. i'm not gonna go to hard but i just would want you to have one. just in case. ok?" he wasn't speaking in his dominant tone , he was back to concerned and soft spencer. you looked him in the eyes and said, "but i like it hard and rough doctor, but the safe word can be butterfly." you smirked at him and he leaned back down and started leaving kisses along your neck and chest. you pushed your fingers through his hair and tugged on it and he let out a groan. 

he looked up at you and stared into your eyes. you knew what he was asking for. so you nodded. he hooked his thumbs around your panties and pulled them off. he reached behind you and unclasped your bra as well and now you were on full display for him. 

he stopped kissing you and sat up and you looked up at him and he said, "your so fucking beautiful y/n." you couldn't help but blush at the comment. "thank you, but are you gonna do something because if not i can j-just. fuck" 

he slipped two of his fingers into you and started thrusting them at such a fast pace. "your so wet for me angel." he said to you and you couldn't respond, only with moans and you sinking your head into the mattress. "o-oh fuck! right there. oh my god spence! fuck!" you moaned out and he put in another finger and used his thumb to circle around your clit. 

"shut the fuck up slut." he said to you as he continued to finger fuck you and he reached up and gripped your neck. you were a moaning giggling mess. he was going at such a fast pace that he was hitting you right on your g-spot. you couldn't get any words out, all you could do was moan out in pleasure.

"you don't have any words, huh all i'm doing is fingering your pussy and i haven't even put my dick into you. i don't think you'll be able to handle it." cocky ass bastard

you felt a knot form in you and it was like spencer knew because before you could even say anything he removed his fingers from you and gripped your jaw and said to you, "you don't get to cum, unless you ask for permission and since you've been nothing but a brat and a tease earlier, you don't get to come until i do. understand slut?" ugh god i hate him right now. 

"yes sir. i understand, i'll be a good girl. i promise." he released his grip your jaw and said, "don't make promises you won't be able to keep." he said with a smirk and got up from the bed and went to his closet. what the fuck? what is he getting? you heard him come out and he had his hands behind his back. 

"spence? what do you have?" you were sitting up on the bed at this point and squeezing your thighs together needing some type of friction. he pulled his hands out from behind his back and he had handcuffs. fuck yes.

before he could speak, you put your wrists out for him and he smiled at you and applied the cuffs to your wrists. "are they to tight." "nope they're fine." "good. now lay down in the middle of the bed." you obeyed immediately. "yes sir."

once you were in the middle of the bed spencer climbed on top of you and you hadn't even noticed that he had taken off his boxers. oh his dick is big. i mean come on the man is 6'1 and his shoe size is an 11 1/2. come on y/n. you said to yourself. he caught you staring at his dick and gripped your jaw and made you face him and said, "like what you see angel?" "god yes. please fuck me doctor reid." 

he grabbed onto your restrained wrists and put them above you head and started kissing you. he started teasing you by putting his tip near your slit and you let out a soft moan. 

"angel i'm gonna ask you some questions and i'm gonna need you to be honest. ok?" you nodded because you knew what he was gonna ask you.

"are you clean?" "yes"  
"when is the last time you were tested?" "2 months ago and i haven't done anything with anyone since."  
"is there anyway that you could be pregnant right now." "no"  
"are you on birth control?" "yes. i have an iud."

with that being he slammed right into you and gave you a few seconds to adjust to his length and began thrusting into you at a slow pace. "fuck spence! faster please." "god angel your so fucking tight." 

he started thrusting into you at a much faster and harder pace hitting you right on your g-spot. his hand came down to your clit and you couldn't help but moan and scream out his name. "f-fuck doctor that feels good. oh m-my god" "that's right let everyone know who's making you feel good."

you wrapped your legs around his back and pulled him into you to create a tighter space, but for him to hit you deeper. he continued thrusting into you and you felt the knot again in your stomach and you remembered you had to ask for permission. "s-spence. oh fuck. can i cum please? i've been good." "no i told you already you don't get to until i do. what don't you understand?" he increased his pace into you and you felt them get sloppy and your legs were shaking. 

"ugh f-fuck daddy! can i please come?" you didn't even realize the words coming out of your mouth, but you felt spencer stop. shit he doesn't like being called that. "what did you say?" he grabbed onto your neck, but started to slowly thrust into you again. "i'm sorry. i didn't know if you liked it or not, but i won't say it again." "no it's ok. you can say it, it sounds good coming from you angel." you smiled at him and he smirked and continued to slam into you.

his thrust started to become more sloppy and you were already seeing stars. "fuck angel i-i'm gonna come." "can i come too? please i need too." you were begging and you had tears coming out of your eyes. "ask me again angel. the right way." he wants me to say it again. 

"daddy please let me come i've been a good girl." you pleaded and he smirked as those words left your mouth. "alright angel. cum with me." you screamed and his name left your mouth like it was a prayer and your name left his mouth and god his moans were like music to your ears. 

you came around his dick and he shot his cum into you and it began to slip down to your thighs. he pulled out and laid next to you as you both tried to catch your breath.

"that was- a" before he could finish his sentence, you cut him off and said, "amazing? hot? the best sex i've ever had in my entire life?" he sat up and reached over to get the keys for the cuffs on the nightstand next to him. 

"yes y/n it was all three of those thing you've said. you amaze me." he said and smiled at you as you sat up and placed a kiss to his lips, which he reciprocated. 

"let's get you cleaned up." he got off from the bed and put on his boxers and disappeared into the bathroom. a few minutes later he came back with a wash cloth and aloe, which was probably for you wrists. 

he cleaned you up and you left to go pee because you were not about to have a uti. those are not fun. once you finished you stepped out and you saw that he had a pair of boxers and a hoodie laid out on the bed, but he wasn't in the room. 

you quickly changed and left his room to find him on the couch reading a book. you walked over to him and he looked up at you and placed the book on the coffee table and pulled you on top his lap, so you were straddling him.

"will you stay?" he asked but sounded nervous. what happened to the dominant spencer? i liked both either way.  
"only if you want me too." you said with a smile. "i do want you to stay that's why i'm asking y/n." "ok i'll stay." you felt butterflies in your stomach when he asked you to stay.

you two sat on the couch for a while and you rested your head on his shoulder and you started to get tired. "what time is it?" you asked. "it's almost 2 am." he responded and placed a kiss on top of your head. 

i wonder what this meant for us. he still hasn't asked you anything yet. maybe he didn't want a relationship. i don't know. maybe we'll talk about it in the morning?

"come on let's go to bed." he got up and carried you to the room. deja vu. you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. 

he placed you down on the bed and pulled the covers, so you could get under them. you both got under the covers and he put an arm around you and pulled you closer to him, so you can have your head on his chest. 

this is nice. i never thought that i would go on a date with spencer reid and have the best sex of my life with him. now sleeping next to him was perfect.

there was a comfortable silence between you guys and you were about to close your eyes, until spencer broke the silence.

"y/n?"  
"yeah spence?"  
"uh i had a great time today." he sounded nervous.  
"me too. everything was perfect."  
"y/n?"  
"yeah spence?"

there was silence and you thought he had fell asleep, but you were wrong. he spoke again this time he sounded even more nervous.

"will you be mine?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer talk about last night and what it means for them.

"will you be mine?"

those three words played in my mind for at least two minutes. i was in shock that he actually asked me to be his, but i'm not sure what exactly he means. he could be asking to be his playmate or girlfriend. i looked up at him and he had a worried expression on his face. due to my lack of response he probably thinks that i don't want to be his, but i do. 

"i wanna be yours spence." you smiled at him and placed a kiss onto his lips. you felt him smile into the kiss, but you pulled away and asked the question that was on the tip of your tongue. "spence what exactly are you asking though?" he looked at you with a smile and let out a scoff. "y/n, i'm asking you to be my girlfriend. my everything." he said as he pulled you in for another kiss which now you smiled into. huh who would've thought. me as spencer fucking reid's girlfriend. omg what about work! 

"spence? quick question. what about work?" he pulled you onto his lap, so you were now straddling him. he pushed some of your hair that was in your face, behind your ear and said, "we could keep this just between you and me, but we can talk about it more in the morning. you my angel need some rest." he placed a kiss on the tip of your nose and you rolled off of him and laid your head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around you. 

"goodnight spence." 

"goodnight y/n"

——

The Next Day

Ring Ring Ring 

you stirred awake by the sounds of your phone ringing. "what the fuck! why is someone calling this early in the morning?" you reached over to the nightstand and saw the name flashing on the screen.

Y/BF/N

"shit!" 

"Dios mío, y/n ¿por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes? He estado esperando en casa toda la noche y ni siquiera sabía si te secuestraron o algo así. nunca vuelvas a hacer eso." (my god y/n why haven't you answered my messages? i've been waiting all night and i didn't even know if you were kidnapped or something. don't ever do that again.)

she was basically screaming at you and that caused spencer to wake up and ask "who is it?" omg his morning voice is hot. "it's y/bf/n she's pretty upset with me. give me a second." 

"cálmate, no te lo dije porque ni siquiera estabas en casa porque estabas con daniel , pero estoy bien, salí con spencer y me quedé en su casa." (calm down, i didn't tell you because you weren't even home because you were out with daniel, but im fine, i went out with spencer and i stayed at his house.)

Spencer's POV

i woke up when i heard someone screaming on the phone. i turned over and saw that y/n was on the phone, i was thinking it was work, but i would have gotten a call to, so i asked, "who is it?" she told me it was her friend. 

i tried to go back to sleep, but then there she goes speaking in spanish. i don't know what it is, but when she's speaking in spanish it's like the biggest turn on. i understand some of it but not to have conversation with someone.

she got up from the bed and started pacing in my room and i was watching her because she was beautiful in the morning and now i get to call her mine. 

"está bien, me aseguraré de decirte si voy a salir para que no tengas que preocuparte. adios te amo." (ok fine i'll make sure to tell you if i'm going out so you won't have to worry. bye love you.) she said.

she came back to the bed and laid back down and placed her head on my chest and she started to trace patterns on my bare chest with her finger. "are you ok?" i asked. she let out a sigh and said, "yeah it's just that y/bf/n was worried because i wasn't home when she showed up and she sent texts and i didn't answer, so shes just worried because she knows how dangerous my job is and yeah." 

"well, whenever you're with me, you'll always be safe." i said to her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Y/N POV

spencer had a way with words that just made you feel a hundred times better. i can't believe that this genius is my boyfriend. it's gonna take some time to get used to but like he said whenever i'm with him i'll always be safe. right.

right?

——  
"hey spence?"  
"yes angel?"  
"can we get some breakfast? i'm starving and i know you can't cook and i can, but i'm to lazy to cook this early."  
"of course. anything for you pretty girl."  
——

as spencer got ready, you changed back into your clothes from yesterday, you began to think. i can't believe that spencer asked me to be his girlfriend. i was always scared that he wouldn't see me in that way, but i was wrong. 

"hey you ready go?" spencer asked you. "yup. can we stop by my apartment really quick i need to change and grab somethings?" spencer nodded and lead you out to his car with your fingers intertwined.

in the car you decided it was best to talk about the team not knowing about us dating. "spence? so how exactly are we going to keep this from the team?" he stayed staring at the road in front of him, but turned to look at you with a smile, but turned back quickly. "y/n we can easily do it. we can still talk at work like normal and be together and they won't think much of it because we're always together either way." he grabbed your hands and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and you couldn't help but blush. "ok, i think we can do that. i wonder if they'll think anything is up though, i mean we work with profilers spence." he let out a laugh and you joined him.

10 minutes later you arrived at your apartment and told spencer to come in with you which he did. on your way up to your apartment you quickly turned to look at spencer and you smiled at him and got on your tip toes and placed kiss onto his lips, which he reciprocated. 

once you unlocked your door, there she was staring you down. y/bf/n. "finalmente estás aquí .. espera es este spencer?" (finally your here.. wait is this spencer?) she asked and you quickly respond. "sí, es spencer, spencer esta es y/bf/n. ahora siento no haber vuelto a llamar anoche, pero tengo que prepararme rápido, vamos a desayunar." (yes it is   
spencer, spencer this is y/bf/n. now i'm sorry about not calling you last night, but i have to get ready quickly because we're going out for breakfast.) 

with that being said you grabbed spencer's hand, while he smiled and waved at y/bf/n, and entered you room and shut the door. 

"ok, i'm going to shower really quickly, you can do what you want i'll be fast." you said to spencer he nodded and you were off to the shower.

Spencer's POV

y/n walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower, while i stayed out here in her room waiting. i went on my phone and looked at some of the pictures we took at the museum last night and when we were star gazing. she has the most beautiful smile ever, her laugh is contagious, she has a kind, loving, caring heart and i'm happy to say that she is mine.

i got up from her bed and looked around, she has two white nightstands on both sides of the bed, a white dresser, a tv hung above the dresser, a vanity with a mirror, and her bed was a king sized and had a white comforter with many pillows.

underneath her vanity was a black box, with a lock on it. i'm curious as to what is in it, but i have my guess. she truly is something else. 

"hey spence? i left my towel inside my closet behind the door can you grab it for me please?" she yelled out to me, i instantly got up and made my way into the closet and grabbed her towel and took it to her. "here you go, princess. i really don't think you would need a towel though, nothing i haven't seen before." i said with a smirk. "spencer you naughty boy!"

after about half an hour y/n was finally ready and she looked beautiful. 

Your POV

i had finished getting ready and i did some very light makeup and put on a white floral dress that hugged my curves perfectly, i also put on a pair of light pink converse, and straighten my hair. 

spencer's outfit was a navy blue button up, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a few buttons undone, black jeans, his signature high top black converse, and his watch on his left wrist.

"ok spence, i'm ready." you headed out from your bathroom and into your room where spencer was sitting on the bed reading a book. "wow y/n, you look amazing." he's to sweet.   
"thank you. you don't look so bad yourself." you said as you placed a kiss on his cheek. "come on let's go i'm hungry."   
you said as you walked out of the room, dragging spencer by his hand. "bye y/bf/n! i will call you if anything comes up. love you!" you yelled out to your friend. "bye y/bf/n! it was nice meeting you." spencer said as you both walked out of your apartment.

in the car spencer has his hand on your thigh, while you scrolled through your phone. "can we eat at the diner on 7th street?" i asked. "whatever you want princess." he said as he gave your thigh a light squeeze.  
—

you guys arrived at the diner and spencer was such a gentleman. he got out of the drivers seat and made his way to your door and opened it for you and as you both walked it the entrance, he opened the door for you while placing his hand on your lower back.

spencer and i made our way to a booth in the back and started to look over the menus. "what are you getting babe?" you asked. spencer looked up from his menu, giving you a smile and said, "not sure yet. what about you?" he told you. "i think it gonna get some french toast with fruit. i've been wanting some for the longest." you responded. 

"good morning. my names mary. what can i get you guys?"   
you looked up at the lady and before you could speak, spencer spoke, "we'll both be having coffee. and we are also ready to order our food. she'll be having french toast with a side of fruit and i'll have the breakfast sandwich with no cheese and a side of hash browns. thank you." the waitress left the table after writing your order and took the menus. 

"i could've ordered myself you know." you spoke up. "i know, but i wanted to do that." spencer responded. you gave him a smile and reached over to hold his hand. you traced over his veins on his hands and his fingers. "well princess, i think it's safe to say, you have a hand kink." spencer said as he noticed how much attention you had on his hands. 

"shut the fuck up." you said playfully slapping his hand and pouting. "alright, but you better watch that mouth of yours little girl." he said with a smirk. and before you could say anything your guy's food came out and you both ate in a comfortable silence.  
—  
after about 25 minutes you both finished eating and the time was now 1:30 pm. "come on babe let's get out of here." spencer said to you as he put his hand out for you. 

both of you made it to the car and as spencer was about to pull out of the parking lot your phone started ringing. please don't be work!

the name on the phone lit up the screen.

Hotch

"hello, agent y/l/n."  
"y/l/n. you need to get to office immediately. we have a case."  
"alright i'll be there in half an hour."  
"ok, but hurry it's gonna be a long one."  
"ok bye."  
he didn't say anything else but quickly hung up. as if on cue spencer's phone rang as well. you knew it was hotch.

"ok i'll be there soon." spencer said as the call neared an end.

spencer pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to your apartment, so you could get your go bag.

"spence, you can just drop me off i'll see you at the office in a bit." you said as he parked in front of your complex. "alright i'll see you." he place a chaste kiss on your lips and you reciprocated. 

you got out and waved at him and made your way into your apartment. you quickly grabbed all your things and told y/bf/n that you had a case and don't know for how long.

you left your apartment in less than 10 minutes and started your drive to the bau. as you drove you began to think.

what could this case have in store for us?

author's note   
hey i know it's been a while and i was taking so long to publish this chapter, but i've been very busy and had no time to write but i finally got it up. what did you guys think? do this seem to rushed or are we good? if there are any issues/ mistakes please let me know so i can fix them. i am currently writing another fic called, as the days go by. i am really excited about that one. call me crazy but i'm writing three fics at once. anyways i hope you guys liked this chapter and go check out my other two fics and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

on your way to the bau, you played some music and thought about your past few days. you were now spencer reid's girlfriend and he was your boyfriend. you would be lying if you weren't excited to be having a secret relationship with him. 

your thoughts were cut short when you pulled into your parking spot at the bau. before you left your apartment you quickly changed into something more appropriate for work. you put on a beige knitted sweater, a black denim skirt, and pulled on some thigh high boots, and added some gold necklaces. 

you walked over to the elevator and pushed the 6 and made your way up. once the elevator came to a stop, you walked out and walked to your desk and saw that everyone was there already and walking into the conference room. 

you quickly dropped your bags and walked into the room and immediately sat down. jj was sitting to your left and tara to your right. spencer was right in front of you and as soon as your eyes landed on his you both smiled and turned your gaze to garcia which she started to present the case.  
-  
we were going to bridge water, florida there was a body found last night of a woman named, rebecca strong. she was found in a rest stop women's room. as garcia presented the case rossi, jj,emily, hotch, and reid all said it looked like an unsub's m.o from years ago. tara, luke, matt and i were confused because we had no idea what they were talking about. jj was the one to let us know who they were talking about, "floyd feylinn ferrell."

spencer than started to explain exactly who we was, "a psychotic cannibal who'd been killing under the radar for years."Prentiss joined him by saying, "he killed 10 prostitutes then moved up to low risk victims." there was a lot to know about this guy and everything that was being said just disgusted me. like who in the hell would eat other people!!!

-on the jet-

jj wasn't with us because, this was new to me but 10 years ago when they were working this case garcia was shot, so emily wanted her to stay behind. 

everyone was in their usual spots. tara with emily, rossi and hotch, luke, matt, and morgan and spencer and i. while everyone was going through the files again spencer placed his hand on my thigh drawing figure 8's, it was a good thing we were at the table, so nobody could see anything. i turned to look at him but he was reading a book as if he wasn't doing anything under the table. 

i was reading the file, when i felt spencer's fingers brush against my heat. i let out a low gasp and nobody looked our way. spencer leaned down to my ear and whispered, "dont make any noise." you nodded and felt his fingers move your panties aside and he began to rub circles on your clit. you put your head down on the table and breathed heavily. 

you whispered, "fuck" when you felt his fingers go inside you. looking over to your left, spencer is acting as if he isn't finger fucking you underneath the table, he is reading a book and i'm breathing as if i ran two fucking miles.

you let out a small whimper which caused spencer to slow his movements, but you tapped his foot telling him to go faster. and he did.

you were nearing your orgasm and spencer knew this exactly, because before you could say anything he retracted his fingers from you and left you hot and bothered. 

you were fucking pissed, and he was going to pay for it, once this case was over.

picking your head up from the table you turned to look at spencer and he put his fingers in his mouth discreetly and licked your juices off his fingers. your face was redder than a tomato and you couldn't sit there anymore, so you got up and went to the restroom in the back of the jet to finish what he started.  
—

the case was a very disturbing one to say the least. Reid and matt had to do a stakeout outside of Floyd's sister's home where he was able to do home visits under supervision. I went to the m.e with rossi and tara and it was never an issue with me to see a body, but this case was disturbing. Luke, Hotch, and Emily stayed at the police department to start a profile and look into the case more. 

The next few days we were still working the case and we were getting really close to solving it but there was one piece missing. Both spencer and i have been teasing each other here and there but never getting physical during the case. Reid and Luke went to Floyd's sisters house, Matt went with Floyd to church "bible study" is what Floyd said he was doing. The rest of us looked into past files to see if he had a partner but nothing pointed to a second person. 

While Matt was at the church a woman started yelling at Floyd, spencer and luke showed up because they had found Floyd's disturbing collection of items and they brought him into the police department. 

You were in the conference room looking through file after file and you were stuck. Spencer came into help you. He came up behind you and looked around before placing kisses on your neck, "Spence we're on a case." He didn't stop. His hands made their way to the hem of your shirt and up to touch your breasts. "Once this case is over, your mine." He said to you and stopped his movements and walked to the board and once again leaving you hot an bothered.  
—  
After three days you guys finally figured it out. Floyd had a patsy who was killing the woman the exact same way he was 10 years ago and when he would go to bible study his copycat patsy was there and would give him the fingers of the women and would eat them. 

Finally we were getting ready to leave Florida and go back home. We were all exhausted.

-back on the jet-

Once again everyone was in their usual seats. You were laying on the couch next to spencer, you had your legs on top of his lap and were slowly falling asleep. 

SPENCER'S POV

While we were on our way back home after solving the case, y/n was tired so she fell asleep and it was nothing new. When we would have long cases she would always fall asleep beside me. "Hey kid?" Morgan brought me out of my thoughts and i answered him, "whats's up?" He looked at y/n then at me and said, "so did you finally tell her you liked her and ask her out?" It was easy for me to respond because no one could ever pick up on my lies, I've gotten better with my microexpressions. "No Morgan i haven't said anything alright, stop asking." He put his hands up to surrender but that didn't stop everyone else to attack me with questions. 

"Reid seriously y/n obviously likes you too, she's literally asleep on you every time after a case, you guys hangout outside of work and when one another sees each other you both smile ear to ear." Emily said while everyone nodded. I thought to myself   
Y/n did way more than smiling when we were together last weekend. 

"Can everyone just stop please, its none of your business if i tell her or not so drop it.'' I said to them, i was more annoyed because ever since y/n joined the team, the guys would tease me and ask many questions about my relationship with y/n. "Alright we'll stop." Said Morgan and Emily. I nodded and looked over at y/n and she was sound asleep unaware of the conversation that just took place. I decided to get some sleep as well so i closed my book and let sleep take over my body.

—  
YOUR POV

"Y/n we're landing in five minutes.'' Emily woke you up. "Thanks'' you replied quickly. You looked over to see if spencer was awake but he was sound asleep, so you got up and bent down to his ear and shook his shoulder lightly and whispered, "Spence, babe we're landing in less than five minutes." He didn't wake up so you decided to shake his shoulder a littler harder and that caused him to wake up, but his body shot up and his right hand found its was to your neck and he pushed you to the wall beside him.

What the fuck?

You tried to get out of his grip, but he was stronger than you. Everyone saw what was happening and Morgan and luke made their way to you both and tried hard to take spencer off of you. You were starting to get lightheaded and you started to cry because of what was happening. Before you could pass out Morgan, luke and Matt got spencer off of you and sat him down on the couch and everyone seemed to know what happened to him, but you were clueless. You caught your breath and sat on the couch in front of spencer and held onto your neck.

"Are you ok?'' Tara asked you. All you did was nod but some tears escaped. Matt was talking with spencer and he was crying. All you could think about was, 'why did he do that?'

The jet landed and you were not up to talk to anyone, so you made your way to your car and drove back home. In the car you couldn't stop crying. Spencer had said to you before that there was a lot that has happened to him in the past 12 and half years he's been working for the bau, but he's never told you what had happened to him. You were hoping that whatever he did was because of what happened to him in his past.

You eventually got home and your phone was going off like crazy. 

(6) missed calls - Spencer  
(12) unread texts- Spencer  
(2) missed calls- Emily  
(2) missed calls- Hotch  
(1) missed call- Luke  
(1) missed call- Matt  
(1) missed call- Tara  
(1) missed call- Derek  
(1) missed call- Rossi

You didn't open any of the texts or call anyone back you just walked into your house and saw that y/bf/n wasn't home, not a surprise. You walked into your room and made it to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and saw the mark on your neck. 

You cried. 

After about 10 minutes you turned on the water to take a shower. You weren't mad a spencer, all you were was confused. You understand why he hasn't said much about his past, he could be thinking that you would be afraid or that he might scare you off, but you would never do that, all you would do is be there for him and comfort him when he needed you too.

— 

It was now 1 am and you were tossing and turning in bed, your phone was still blowing up with calls and texts, but you didn't want to talk yet. 

You were just about to close your eyes, when you heard a knock at your door. You walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw spencer. He looked like he had been crying. His shirt was untucked from his pants, his tie was undone, his eyes were puffy and red, and his hair looked like he ran his fingers through it multiple times. You opened the door and he looked at you and started to cry.

He stood there and you didn't like seeing him like this, so you pulled him in for a hug and his sobs were muffled into your neck. You let out a few tears and he pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry y/n. Can you let me explain?" He kept apologizing and you looked up at him and wiped his tears and placed a chaste kiss to his lips and said, "baby its okay, I'll let you explain, ok? I'm not mad at you." You needed to reassure him that it was ok, but he kept shaking his head saying that it wasn't okay because he had hurt you.

You pulled him in for another hug and made your way to the couch. You pulled his head into your lap and started to run your fingers through his hair and he continued to cry, but he was calming down by your touch. "Baby please talk to me." You said to him. He looked up at you and cleaned his face and said, "ok, but I'm sorry this happened. I would never intentionally hurt you like that." You nodded and pulled him into a hug and helped him calm down before he could explain.

"Where do I start?" He said while letting out a sigh.

Author's note  
Ok so this chapter took me a while because for some reason every time i would edit this it would not save so i had to type it in a google doc then copy and paste it here. Alright well, what did you think of this chapter? We should all know what is coming in the next chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them asap. This case was based on season 13 espisode 5 (Lucky Strike). I'm 100 % aware that hotch or Morgan are in this season but I am pretending that they are. I think by now you guys are aware that I'm writing three fics atm so if i don't update for a while please know that I'm working on either this fic or the other two. thanks for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it.

Love ya  
-destiny <3

Word count- 2362


	11. Chapter 11

"Where do I start?" He said while letting out a sigh.  
\-   
mentions of drug abuse

he sat up and looked at you and all you did was give him a nod and a smile. which he returned and started to talk.

"10 years ago while we were on a case, i was abducted by the unsub who had d.i.d and when he was his other personality he'd beat me, when he was back to normal he would... um... he'd drug me." he stopped and you grabbed his hand and intertwined it with yours and gave it a squeeze.

"the drug he gave me was dilaudid and it was to help me not feel pain. anyways when he was his other personality he would kill people and he made me choose the next person to die." he stopped again and began to cry. "spence it's okay you don't have to tell me if it's to much." you said to him.

"no y/n i want you to know everything." he said in between sobs. you nodded and held onto his hands. "after a while he made me choose someone from the team to die and i couldn't but i chose hotch. i tried so hard to get a message out so he'd understand, luckily he did and the team found me, but i killed tobias. once they had found me i wanted some time alone, i uh i took the dilaudid from him and developed an addiction. no one from the team ever noticed. emily was new to the team and i started snapping at her, but i eventually got help and went to na meetings and i've been sober ever since." he paused and all you could feel was bad for him and he said there was still more. "my mentor jason gideon who had become more of a father figure left the team after a case, but he died a few years ago and it was hard for me. there was a case that we had and i was so convinced that my father was the killer but i was wrong and i felt bad and i blamed him for many things since he left me and my mom when i was 10, but 8 years ago i was exposed to anthrax and nearly died, but that was from me being stupid and going into the home. a few months after that i got shot for the first time and i had to be on crutches for a few months. and then i started getting these headaches when i was 29 and i was scared because i thought i was gonna have some type of break for schizophrenia, but my doctors never found anything. later on i started talking to this geneticist, her name was maeve and we developed a relationship, and um we had never meet, because she had a stalker but when we were finally going to meet her stalker was back and had kidnapped her and she died right in front of me before we had even started. i still think about what i could have done different but it all leads to the same outcome. anyways it happened a long time ago, i'm over her because i can't stay stuck on someone who isn't here. a little while after that i was shot again on my neck which i again almost died but didn't and an old team member was with me when it happened, she would have liked you. her name was alex blake but she was supportive and caring but she left to teach at harvard. this is the part i don't know how you'll take it but we once had a case involving a group of hit men and women that were after garcia and once we had all of the hit men we just needed to get the woman which was harder than we thought. her name is cat adams and i had to go undercover pretending to be a husband who was planning on having his pregnant wife killed. cat is smart but she wasn't as smart as me she made me play this game with her and it got out of hand but i eventually got in her head and beat her and we arrested her." 

he stopped and looked at you to see your expression and you had a confused look, " i don't get it. why would you say this was the part you didn't know how i'd take it?" you asked him. "i'm not finished yet. my mom had came to live with me last year because she wasn't doing so good. i brought her here so i could keep a closer eye on her because she was diagnosed with early onset dementia and alzheimer's so i was constantly looking for new clinical trials to get her in and medicine. when i found a medicine that was working she found out about it and dumped it so i had to go buy more, the thing was that i wasn't from here it was from mexico. so one day i went to meet up with the lady that had been selling it to me and someone and came in and drugged me and killed her so i went after them and i was pulled over by the police and they arrested me with charges of drug possession and the murder of the woman i was seeing nadie ramos. i was in prison for three months for something i didn't even do. while i was in there i was constantly being beat up and i had to stab myself in order to get into solitary. the fbi didn't have my back during my time. everyone on the team was working my case nonstop. one of the guys i became sort of friends with was killed in front of me. y/n i poisoned 600 prisoners and i didn't feel bad about it. eventually everyone found out i was a fed so again i was being beat up. the team figured out who was behind everything and who framed me.." you cut him off and said, "it was cat. wasn't it?" he nodded. "yeah it was her but she had a partner. her name was lindsay. she was someone from my past. i had met her when she was i think 15 and she had to go into witnesses protection with her father but she had left when she turned 18 and became a hit woman and she met cat and they started their plan. lindsay had kidnapped my mom while i was in prison but i was let out when the proved my innocence and helped find my mom by going back to prison to talk to cat. i found out that she was pregnant and she said it was mine which was a lie, but i didn't know that yet. there was an officer who was giving cat and lindsay information about me that was also an officer in cat's prison and he was actually the baby's father. lindsay had taken my mom to wilkins cabin and the team found her and arrested lindsay and they found my mom and wilkins was dead. after i found out about my mom being safe i left cat and she was upset because i beat her at her own game again. that same night after being released and helping find my mom the team was in accident and the unsub peter louis aka mr.scratch kidnapped emily and i wasn't even reinstated yet but i helped find her and we eventually did and one team member died his name was stephen walker and peter louis died, but i was upset because i wasn't the one to kill him after what he put the team through over the past 2 years. after all of this had happened i had to go to therapy and was officially reinstated a few weeks after you joined the team but for every 100 days i spend in the field i have to take 30 days off and teach seminars in colleges. all of these things that have happened to me have changed me as a person." 

he kept his head down and you let go of his hands and cupped his face and made him look at you and said, "spence i had no idea that you went through all of this, but i'm still not mad at you. i can't say i understand because you've been through a lot but you've gotten through a lot of it, so please don't think i'm mad at you. your the strongest person i know . you've been through hell and back and you still manage to make others happy especially me." you both stared into each other's eyes and it's like they were saying something for the both of you. 

"thank you for listening, but i'm still sorry about what happened." he spoke softly. you sighed and went in for a kiss. "baby i already told you it's okay, so stop apologizing. ok?" he nodded and went in for another kiss. 

after a while you both just sat on the couch cuddled up until you got really tired. "hey spence can we go to bed i'm tired." "yes we can pretty girl." he picked you up bridal style and placed you on your bed and he took off his clothes and was left in his boxers. you patted the spot next to you and he laid next to you opening his arms for you to lay your head on his chest and so he could hold you close.

you guys laid in silence. you were drawing shapes on his chest and he had put his hand under your shirt doing the same on your back.

"spence?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper. "yes pretty girl." you blushed at his words. "i just wanted to say thank you for telling me about your past and all that you've been through. i can't imagine how you felt through all of it. i mean i can a little because of my parents basically beating me everyday but i just can't imagine you going through all of that alone." he placed a kiss to the top of you head and said, "your welcome princess but i can just tell you that it was hard but i've gotten better and i'm sorry you had to go through that abuse alone. but thank you again." 

you placed a kiss to his chest and said, "why are you thanking me?" he looked down at you and smiled and said, "for being you." you hid your face on his chest and then looked back up at him and said, "i don't really know who else to be but myself." 

spencer let out a chuckle and said, "get some sleep pretty girl." you rolled your eyes playfully and said, "ok. goodnight spence." 

"goodnight pretty girl." he said as he placed a kiss to your temple and you both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

authors note ✨  
ok here's another chapter but this was kind of a filler chapter to what happened in the previous chapter, but there might be smut in the next chapter so get ready for that. i kind of cried writing this chapter, not to be dramatic but it's sad thinking about all what spencer has been through. i feel like this was a shorter chapter, but what did you think of this chapter? please let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them asap. i find it crazy that spencer has had so much happen to him and there is still more to come.... i'll be updating my all two fics and publishing new chapters, so be ready. anyways thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying this fic.

love ya  
-destiny 🤍

word count- 1978


	12. Chapter 12

*SMUT WARNING *  
__

the next morning you stirred awake by the sound of your door being opened then slammed shut. what the fuck? spencer was still sleeping and you didn't want to recreate what happened on the jet yesterday, so you slowly got out of his embrace and reached into you nightstand drawer and grabbed your gun.

you slowly walked out of your room and walked out and saw y/bf/n in the kitchen drinking straight out of a tequila bottle at 8 am. you put your gun down quickly and made your way to her.

"y/bf/n que pasó?" (what happened?) you asked her. she turned to look at you and you saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying. once you saw her face you pulled her into a hug and she cried. you didn't know what to think, she's been very distant lately and you guys haven't talked as much as you both would.

letting her cry, you walked her slowly over to the couch to sit down and get her to explain why she was crying and drinking this early in the morning. "what happened y/bf/n? please tell me what's wrong." you said to her as you cupped her face in your hands. she was still crying but was slowly calming down and she started, "i was with daniel last night and we were just sitting in his living room watching movies, and when he got up to use the restroom he left his phone on the table and it started ringing and i looked just in case it was his job or his mom, but i saw it was another woman's name and when it ended she started messaging him saying she missed him and she sent a picture of herself nude. y/n he's been cheating on me for the past 3 months! like what the fuck! él es un pedazo de mierda mentiroso. un maldito tramposo!" she yelled out and started crying again. 

her yelling caused spencer to wake up and come out of the room. y/bf/n didn't see him, but you did and you mouthed to him, 'i'll be there in a bit.' he nodded and walked back into the room and closed the door and left you to talk with y/bf/n.

"i'm sorry y/bf/n, you didn't deserve that." you said to her as she continued to sob. "it's fine y/n, i'm not going to cry over some cheating piece of shit. i'm going to show him that i don't need a man to be happy." she said as she got up and swiped her tears, as you just watched her walk into her room. ok then. you thought to yourself.

walking back into your room, you saw spencer sitting up with his back against the headboard and he was reading a book. Pride and Prejudice. "good morning pretty girl." he said without looking up from the book. you walked over to the bed and laid down in between his legs with your back against his chest, "good morning pretty boy." you said with a smile. he placed a kiss on the top of your head and asked, "is everything ok?"

you let out a sigh and said, "yeah, it's just that y/bf/n's boyfriend. well ex boyfriend now, she found out last night that he had been cheating on her for the past three months and she was pretty upset about it, but she said and i quote, "i'm going to show him that i don't need a man to make me happy." she is something else." you let out a laugh and spencer did as well. hearing about her boyfriend cheating got you thinking and that made you go quiet for a while. spencer wouldn't do that to me right? no he wouldn't. right?

"y/n i know what your thinking." spencer said. you sighed and looked up at him and asked him, "you wouldn't do that to me right? you wouldn't cheat on me?" he looked down at you and placed a kiss to your lips and said, "i would never do that to you pretty girl. your the only one i want to be with. ok?" those last words that left his lips caused your heart to flutter. "ok. i believe you." you said with relief. "good because your mine and i'm yours. it's just you and me." spencer said. 

you both laid in bed for a while and spencer read to you and then you asked, "do we have to go in for work today?" he placed the book down on the nightstand beside him and he wrapped his arms around your waist and said, "no, hotch gave us two days off." you nodded.   
__  
"i'm gonna take a shower. wanna join?" you said, looking back at spencer. you got up from the bed and started stripping while you walked into the bathroom. spencer was right behind you because you heard him basically running behind you.   
**  
you reached into the shower and turned on the water letting it warm up and you turned and faced spencer. he was staring at your ass before but now that you had turned his eyes were on your breasts. "hey *whistles* my eyes are up here." you said while snapping your fingers. he looked back at you and you both walked in to the shower.

as you let the water tun down your bodies, you kept staring at spencer. the way the water was going down his toned body and how his hair looked wet. ugh how is he so fucking hot.

"you know staring is considered rude angel." he said to you as he caught you staring at him. you looked up at him and reached up to wrap your hands behind his neck and said teasingly, "is it now?" he let out a chuckle and said, "yes it is, but i'll make an exception just for you." he leaned down to place a kiss to your lips, which you were happy to comply with.

the kiss got very heated in a matter of seconds and he had you backed up against the cold tile wall. "fuck." you gasped out. spencer had his hands under you ass, which was telling you he was going to lift you up and before you knew it you had your legs wrapped around him. "tell me what you want angel?" he said before he went in for a kiss and made his way down your neck making sure to leave marks behind. " fuck, spencer i want you to fuck me." You said in between moans. "Whatever the lady wants... she gets." He whispered into your ear and he slammed into you giving you no time to adjust to his length.

"Fuck angel you're so fucking tight.'' He grunted and moaned in your ear causing you to moan. Your had your hands wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist while he slammed into you at a bruising force. "Fuck S-spence, faster.'' You moaned out. Spencer looked up at you and brought his hand up and lightly slapped you and said, "that's not my name angel." 

Ugh how you hated him right now.

He pounded into you hitting you right on your g-spot and brought his fingers to rub your clit. "F-fuck daddy go f-faster." You whined out. You thought that he would go faster, but he stopped and put you down. "What the fuck?" You yelled. He stood towering over you and laughed. "Bend over. Now!" He raised his voice to match yours. You quickly obeyed and bent over in front of him. He wrapped his right arm around your waist and the left over your mouth. "Now since you want to be nothing but a fucking brat, you're not going to cum, until i say so, and i don't want to fucking hear you.'' You were fucking wet, you knew he could be dominant but this was extreme dom. All you could do was nod. "Good girl.'' He slammed into you and you whimpered and let out muffled moans. "Fuck angel you feel so good wrapped around my dick.'' 

Again you just nodded and Spencer's right hand lowered to rub your clit, you were squirming and your legs were starting to shake. "Aw does my little slut want to cum?'' He whispered in your ear. You nodded and you had tears leaving your eyes. "Well you're not going to till i say so." His thrusts were getting even faster, his hips hitting your ass, most likely leaving it red. You were crying out at this point, you needed to cum. Your legs were giving out. "Shut the fuck up." Spencer said to you as he brought his right hand up and smacked your ass causing you to moan. "Oh you like that huh, my little slut likes to be spanked." You nodded and you felt Spencer's thrusts get sloppy. 

He grunted and moaned out, "fuck angel, cum with me." Those were the words you had been waiting for and so you let go and you felt his cum shoot inside of you. He fucked you through both of your orgasms and then pulled out and kneeled in front of you and licked up your thighs cleaning up both of your juices. Since you were still sensitive you let out a few moans when he licked a stripe on your slit and grabbed onto his hair. He laughed against your core and said, "your really needy today y/n." He stood up and looked down at you and saw your expression. Your were pouting and you opened your mouth and said, "shut the fuck up i just want my boyfriend to touch me." He leaned down and kissed you and then pulled away and said, "come on let's finish up.''   
__

You guys finished your shower and you were changing into something comfy since you guys were off today and Spencer had his go bag so he changed into sweats and a hoodie with his mismatched socks. "Spence do want to order some take out?'' You yelled out to him from your closet. "Yeah thats fine."  
__

The rest of the day you and spencer stayed at your apartment watching movies and eating, while y/bf/n stayed in her room only coming out to grab food.

Your grabbed your phone to check the time and it was almost 11pm. Damn where did the day go? You turned your attention back to the tv and you heard Spencer clear his throat. "Pretty girl can i ask you something?" You looked at him and you tried to read his expression, but it was always hard for you to do that. "Yeah whats up? Wait should i be worried?" You let out a nervous laugh and spencer reached out and intertwined his fingers with yours and said, "no you don't need to be worried, but i was going to ask you if you maybe wanted to go to a bdsm club next weekend? Only if you want to though." He let out a nervous laugh. 

"Of course i want to go. Spence don't ever be nervous about asking things like that, okay? I'm not going to judge you." You responded to him and he leaned over and placed a kiss to your lips. You ended up straddling him and then one thing led to another and yeah, but lets just say that you won't be able to walk without a limp for a few days.  
__

Ring Ring Ring

You woke up to the sounds of your phone ringing at 3am. 

Hotch

"Let me guess. We have a case?" You asked. He responded with yes and to get there in an hour. Before you even tried to wake up spencer, his phone started ringing. You both got up and got ready for work and since his car was there already, he left 20 minutes before you, so you guys would arrive at the same time.

It was sort of hard to get ready to say the least because you were so fucking sore and had a limp, but you were trying your best to practice to cover it up so no one would ask any questions.

You finished getting ready and just touched up here and there and wrote a note for y/bf/n and you were out the door. You had put on a white cropped shirt and over had a black blazer, black shorts, with a belt and paired it with some white stiletto heels. also adding some gold necklaces, rings, and straightened your hair.

20 minutes later you walked into the conference room with a slight limp and saw the monitors and thought.

What the fuck?

author's note <3  
Hey everyone i finally updated and this was my favorite chapter to write i don't know why, but its my fav so far. Sorry about the cliffhanger. So how did you like this chapter? How is the smut? Let me know what you want to see later on and tell me your opinions. If there are any mistakes let me know so i can fix them asap. I don't know why but it seems to me that this chapter is shorter, but there will be longer ones. I hope that you are enjoying this fic and that you have checked put my other two fics as well. I will be updating my other fics as well so if i don't update this one, I'm updating my other two fics. Just letting you know. omg and how can i forget, thank you so much for over 2k reads. 

Love ya  
-destiny 🤍

word count- 2283


	13. Chapter 13

you walked into the conference room with a slight limp and saw the monitors and thought.

What the fuck?  
__

it had been a week since you guys had been working the case and let's just say that it was fucking crazy.

you were driving back to your apartment when spencer started calling. you didn't pick up the phone, because one you were driving and two you were mad at him. spencer thought that it was a great idea to go out for the unsub alone and not tell any of us and when we got to the location where the unsub was, he had spencer on the ground with a gun pointed to his head. you were quick enough to shoot the unsub and you couldn't really go up to spencer and kiss him because the team was there, but you were upset because what if you guys didn't get there on time.

after about 15 minutes you got to your apartment and y/bf/n was laying on the couch asleep with the tv on. you let out a laugh and you walked over to the living room turning off the tv and picking up her trash and helping her to her room.

once you finished helping y/bf/n you were walking into your room when you heard a knock at your door. you sighed because you knew who it was. slowly walking over to the door, you finally opened it and spencer was standing there with his go bag in hand.

before you could say anything spencer walked right in. "yeah come right in." you said and closed the door. "y/n why weren't you answering my calls or texts?" he asked as he paced in your living room while you leaned against your kitchen counter. "can you keep it down y/bf/n is asleep. but i didn't answer because i didn't want to talk to you." you said while tears were starting to form in your eyes. you didn't want to fight with him, you guys had never fought before and this was nothing new to you. "look i'm sorry for what i did during the case, but any of us would've done the same. there was a kids life at risk, so i took matters into my own hands and went to find him." he said. 

"spence you don't get it." you said as a tear slipped. "what do you mean?" he asked curiously. "i know that any one of us would've done the same, but it was you that went. you spencer, my boyfriend. i walked into that house and saw you with a gun to your head.... if it were me who would've done that, you would be mad at me too. do you understand how much i wanted to run to you and hug and kiss you because we had found where you were, but i couldn't because the team was there. so please you don't get to tell me how i feel about this. ok?" you said while tears fell.

spencer stopped pacing as he saw how upset you were. he walked over to you and pulled you into a hug while you sobbed into his chest. "i just don't want anything to happen to you." you said in between sobs. spencer pulled back from the hug and cupped your face making you look him in the eyes and said, "hey. hey baby i'm not going anywhere ok. i'm sorry that you were worried because of me." he placed a chaste kiss to your lips which brought a smile to your lips. 

"ok i forgive you, but please don't do that again. please?" you said. he nodded and pulled you back in for a hug and a kiss.  
"now can we go to bed i'm fucking exhausted." you said as you began walking away. "right behind you."   
__

you and spencer got ready for bed. spencer was in a pair of black sweats that hung low on his waist and didn't have a shirt on. as for you, you had put on an oversized hoodie and a pair of panties under. 

after you had finished changing, you walked into the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. "y/n! come to bed already." spencer whined out to you. letting out a laugh you responded, "i'm almost done." 

you finished up in the bathroom and walked out to see spencer reading a book. typical. you crawled into the bed next to spencer. he opened his arms, so you could be close. "read to me?"you asked shyly. he began reading to you and you were drawing shapes on his bare chest.

the book he was reading was pride and prejudice. your favorite since you were a little kid.

"her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. after a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister mary who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked are for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display."

spencer kept reading and you noticed that he was slowing down just for you because he reads so fucking fast, but you like that he's doing that for you. your eyes were growing heavier by the minute. you turned your body around making you the little spoon and spencer the big spoon. 

spencer stopped reading and placed the book down on your nightstand and turned to spoon you. he placed a kiss to your head and neck and said, "goodnight angel." he continued kissing down your neck, which made you let out a soft moan. "goodnight genius." 

you both eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace and all you could feel comfort and happiness.

__

the next few weeks were exhausting. we had cases left and right, meaning spencer and i never had any time to be together. 

we tried to sneak into one another's hotel rooms, but that never worked out because we'd always be sharing. 

you guys were heading back from a case that had to deal with a group of people who were preparing for doomsday and they were kidnapping people with specific jobs and all this other shit, but yeah that was something you'd never forget. especially because once again spencer got stuck with the unsubs in a fucking bunker with jj. we had found them thankfully and you again couldn't hug him or kiss him because he was ok, but he told you that once you guys got back, that he'd finally take you to the bdsm club.

*on the jet*

"anyone up for drinks tonight?" luke asked. you and spencer were sitting in the back of the jet reading pride and prejudice, when you heard luke ask about going out for drinks. you looked up at spence and he had a shit grinning smirk and that was basically telling you to not go out tonight.

everyone said they were going for drinks and they even texted penelope to be ready and then the million dollar question. 

"pretty boy and pretty girl. you guys coming?" derek asked with a smirk on his face. you and spencer both looked at each other and you instantly came up with an excuse. "sorry i can't. my roommate y/bf/n and i have been planning on rearranging our apartment for a few weeks now and since i'm finally heading home, we can finally get started." 

everyone seemed to believe your story, now it was up to spencer to come up with an excuse. as he was about to open his mouth you placed your hand on his thigh and slowly made your way up. "i uh- i have a few things to take care of." he said while looking at you and back at the team. his breath hitched a bit as you placed your hand on his crotch. 

wow really great excuse spence.

"ok then. you both will be missing out." luke said with a smirk and as for everyone else, they nodded had smiles on their faces. 

weird.

the rest of the team went back to their conversations and you still had your hand on the same spot, while spencer continued reading. for a few seconds, he stopped reading and you looked up at him and he was looking at you already, "what?" you asked. he leaned down to your ear and whispered, "funny that you said you'd be rearranging your apartment. because my plan was to rearrange your a few things, when we got back to my apartment." 

your breath hitched and you squeezed your thighs together as you started feeling wet, at the thought of spencer fucking you. he moved back as if he had not just did anything and let out a chuckle, while you sat there with rosed colored cheeks.

"you okay?" jj asked you from the front of the plane. "yeah i'm alright, it's just a bit hot in here." lie . she nodded and went back to her conversation with emily and tara. i wonder what they're talking about?   
__

author's note <3  
hey everyone!! ok so this wasn't my favorite chapter idk why, but the next chapter is going to be different. the next one is going to be the teams pov while they are at the bar and then it will go back to y/n's pov in the end. but anyways, what did you think of this chapter? i didn't have a song to go with it, if you know one that goes with it please let me know. also let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them asap. i'm going to be updating this fic more than the other two because i want to finish this one first then work on the other two. but thank you for reading this fic and i hope your enjoying it.

love ya  
-destiny 🤍

word count: 1670


	14. Chapter 14

Team's POV  
__  
~on the jet~

"yup there is definitely something going on between the two of them." jj said to tara and emily, while looking over at y/n and spencer. she took notice that while they were on the jet that y/n was blushing hard after spencer had whispered something to her. so she asked if she was alright and she could tell, y/n lied.

emily nodded, then asked, "how much do you want to bet that they will be together tonight?" tara looked at both women and smiled and said, "hell yeah they're going to be together."

"guys? how much do you guys want to bet that y/n and spencer will be together tonight while we're out for drinks?" emily asked the guys seated to their right.

all the guys simply nodded and with smiles on their faces, causing the women to laugh. that chaos caused the two in the back of the jet to ask, "what are you guys talking about?"

"nothing!!" they all said in unison. that caused the two to go back to their book and not ask any more questions.

1 hour later

the team had landed in virginia and as soon as they got to the airstrip, y/n ran to her car after spencer had told her something and was off to his without saying a word to any of the team members. 

"oh my god, there is definitely something going on!!" emily said to the team as they all walked to their cars, watching y/n leave in a hurry and spencer not saying a word to them.

"savannah and i will see you all at the bar tonight." derek said as he got into his truck and drove off. the time was 6:30pm and they all agreed to meet at 9.  
__

YOUR POV

the jet had landed and you grabbed your things and headed out the jet. you were walking towards the team to at least say goodnight, and sorry that you couldn't make it for drinks, but spencer walked right behind and whispered, "leave your phone at home, i think they know." your eyes basically popped out and he continued, "but don't worry you can still come over and you better be a good girl for me." 

you nodded and without saying a word to the team, you ran to your car and you were gone.  
_

~at the bar~

"hello my lovely's." squealed a very tipsy garcia as she saw derek and savannah walk in. "hey baby girl." derek said to her with a smile causing savannah to laugh and say, "hey penelope." and giving her a hug. the whole team had arrived at the bar and penelope showed up at least 15 minutes before to start her night.

jj, tara, and emily sat next to each other drinking their martinis, rossi and hotch drinking scotch, luke and matt drinking their beers, penelope taking shots with morgan, while savannah drank her wine with matt's wife kristy.

they all made small talk. the ones who had kids talked about them and the others just listened. they talked about recent cases and other things that were new in their lives. that was until the question that has been lingering the entire night was asked.  
_

"alright so what do you guys think is going on between y/l/n and reid?" derek asked. everyone looked at him as if they all wanted to tell their assumptions.

"oh they are definitely together, haven't you guys noticed how much time they spend together lately? i asked spence to babysit jack and henry a few weeks ago and he actually said no. he never says no and the next day y/n comes into the bau with a suspicious limp after she told me she'd be at the library after i had asked her to babysit. they're together. i just know it." jj said, then taking a sip of her martini.

emily said, "well jj you could be right, because remember when we had girls night, like two months ago?" the girls nodded and emily continued, "well because i had asked y/n to join us and that had got me thinking. she never had mentioned to any of us that she had something going on because she always comes to girls night and when i asked her about it she said it was nothing, but her and spencer were smiling at each other. oh and she was fucking glowing."

tara nodded and added on, "i agree with emily, because y/n has been a bit more secretive about going out on dates or meeting someone new for almost two months. we always ask her if she's met someone but always says no and then she comes in the following days covered up and trying to cover up a limp."

"well i'm not sure how to know if they are together or not since i don't see them all the time like you all do, but i don't think it's a bad thing if they are and keeping it a secret. i think they'd make a great couple." savannah said while looking at the entire team. "i agree with savannah." kristy said.

luke put his beer down and told the team, "you cannot tell me that reid didn't already get with her. prove me wrong." 

the team laughed and sipped their drinks waiting for someone else to say something. "ok well i don't really want to talk about this, but since y/n's first day, you could see it in spencer's eyes, he was happy and that's something we haven't seen from him in a while , given everything he has been through over the years." hotch said. 

"aaron's right. ever since maeve i didn't know how long it would be for the kid to find someone else, but he's been through a lot and it would be a really good thing if y/n was that someone for him." rossi said while taking sips of his scotch. 

derek looked at everyone in front of him and said, "they are definitely together. want to know how i know?" everyone nodded. "well i think it was maybe a week ago, while we were on that case in texas, y/n was walking in halls of the hotel on the phone with spencer and she was upset that she couldn't go to his room because we were sharing." everyone was shocked.

"wait! how the fuck do you know this?" jj asked. "well while she was walking in the halls i was at the vending machine and she didn't see me." derek said. "oh my god they are so together right now." penelope said while looking down at her phone and drinking her fruity drink. "how do you know?" matt asked. 

penelope flipped her phone so everyone could see it and they were all confused. "ugh. look y/n is at "home", and spencer is at home." they were all still confused. "oh my goodness you are all profilers for gods sake. y/n most likely left her phone home or spencer because they might know that we are onto them." 

"oh." they all said. 

"ok but enough with the talk about y/n and spencer. even if they are together, we'll just have to wait until they decided to tell us." jj said.

"alright then, ladies let's hit the dance floor!" penelope yelled. all the women stood from the table and made their way to the dance floor while the men stayed at the table. 

"oh my god i love this song." penelope told the women, which caused them to laugh but continue dancing with each other.   
**  
~meanwhile at spencer's apartment~

Y/N'S POV

you had arrived at spencers apartment around 9:30pm and quickly made your way up the stairs to his apartment. 

leaving a few knocks on the door for him to know you had arrived, he was taking a while. weird. knocking a few more times, the door finally swung open and there was spencer dressed in a black button up with the first three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black pants, some shiny black shoes and a gold dagger necklace. 

you had on a white short sleeve turtleneck, underneath a black bodycon dress, with a leather jacket over, and some black heeled booties.

"hi princess, you look absolutely gorgeous." spencer said as he pulled you into his apartment and closing the door. "hi babe, you don't look so bad yourself. you look fucking hot." you replied. 

you both stood by the door in each other's arms and you asked, "so what are we gonna do?" with a smirk on your face.

spencer looked deeply in your eyes and pushed your body against the front door and pulled up your leg to wrap around his body and kissed you. 

you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back. spencer made his way down your jaw, eventually he had picked you up causing you to wrap your other leg around his body. "fuck spence." you moaned out when he bit your lower lip. 

spencer looked up to see your face and it was like he was asking something. "can i?" he brought up left hand and now you knew what he was saying. he wanted to choke you. 

"it's okay. i promise." you reassured him. he nodded and put his hand around your neck adding a little pressure and kissed you again. you smiled in between the kiss and this caused spencer to walk towards his room.

he placed you down on the bed and hovered over you and said, "be a good girl and strip for me."

"yes sir." you said getting up from the bed and quickly taking off your clothes while spencer watched. he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

once you finished undressing, spencer walked over to you and hooked his fingers underneath your chin forcing you to look at him and asked, "remember your safe word?" you nodded. "words princess." he says while unbuttoning his shirt. "yes sir." you responded while looking at his toned body being exposed as he unbuttons his shirt. "good girl. your going to be punished for what you did on the jet early and for all that teasing you've been doing throughout the cases." you looked up at him and smiled, "don't act like you didn't like it." he pushed you onto the bed and placed his hand around you neck saying, "i did like it angel, believe me i did, but i couldn't do anything about it and now i can do whatever i want."

this left you excited for what was to come for the night.

"whatever you say."

author's note <3  
hey everyone!! ok so this chapter was a bit different because you read the teams povs a bit and it bounced back to y/n and spencer, but what did you think about that? how did you like this chapter? what is something you want to see later in the fic? also there isn't going to be smut in the next chapter, it's going to pick up the next day. and omg the team is on to spencer and y/n!!! ahahah i really was debating on having someone catch them or just have them assume and gossip over drinks and that's what i did. but anyways use your imagination as to what y/n and spencer did while the team was out for drinks..... i'll just say that spencer keeps his promises. ;) alright but thanks for reading my fic and hope that your enjoying it!

love ya  
\- destiny 🤍

word count: 1967


	15. Chapter 15

the next morning you woke up in spencer's embrace on his bed covered with his sheets. you turned around to face him, but he was still sleeping. he looked peaceful, stress free, and relaxed. 

you pushed some of his hair back to see his face and he opened his eyes and said, "what are you doing?" and pulled you in for a kiss. "nothing just admiring my handsome boyfriend." you said. he let out a laugh and then asked, "how you feeling?" 

oh yeah, about last night. well let's just say he kept his word and we did not stop until 2am. he edged me, spanked me, tied me to the bed, gave me oral, um the list sort of goes on because he was just all over me. there isn't one inch of my body that wasn't touched by him. and as for me pleasuring him, i also got to give him oral and that was a beautiful sight to see...

"i'm feeling alright, just sore." you told him and it wasn't a lie because he knew exactly what to do to you to get you squirming beneath him. he nodded and right when he was about to lean in for another kiss, his phone rang. 

"ugh please don't tell me it's work!" you sighed and got up from the bed looking for your clothes, since you both didn't get around to putting on any after last night's activities.

-spencer's call-

"hello? pretty boy.  
what do you want derek? just wondering if you heard from y/n. everyone has been calling her but she doesn't answer. is she with you?  
y/n? why would she be with me? uh maybe because you guys are bestfriends and you both hang out with each other every day.  
maybe her phones dead or something or she's still asleep. yeah ok then, but i'll probably stop by her apartment to check up on her see if she's ok.   
no don't go to her apartment. i'll stop by, i was going to pick her up anyways. we were going out to get coffee anyways.   
yes i'll let her know. exactly my point you guys are always together. you better ask her out. also kristy and savannah missed her last night can you let her know they both said hi.   
yeah i'll let her know. later pretty boy.  
bye."

you had put on one of spencer's shirts and found your panties and asked him, "what did he want?" spencer walked towards you and smiled and said, "he asked if you were with me since you weren't answering anyone's calls and he was going to go to your apartment to check on you, but i told him not to because we are going to go get coffee and he also said that kristy and savannah missed you last night." 

"aw, i haven't seen them in a while, i think i'm going to plan a brunch with all the girls, but as for derek, we're good as long as he believes that's true, right?" you asked nervously. "yes pretty girl, now don't worry. lets take a shower quickly and we can stop at your apartment to get you some clothes. alright?" you nodded and limped your way to the bathroom and spencer smacked your ass as you walked in front of him. you turned to look at him and he smirked and you flipped him off and laughed.

"no funny business, ok?" you said as you pointed at him. he nodded but had that smirk that told you otherwise.  
__

after the shower you and spencer got ready quickly. surprisingly there was no funny business in the shower. he gave you one of his hoodies and a pair of tights you had left at his apartment and he put on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans with his converse.

"you ready?" spencer asked you. "yeah, let me just grab my clothes. from last night." quickly grabbing your things, you ran out to the living room where spencer was and said, "ok now i'm ready." he nodded and got up from the couch and reached for your hand and interlocking his hand with yours and left his apartment.

the drive to your apartment was spent with you two talking about last night and how toinight he was going to take you to the bdsm club. 

"i'm actually excited about going. i haven't been to one in years and i'm happy to be going back with you." you said as he pulled into your apartment complex. "me too i haven't been to the club in a few years, but i'm also happy to be going with you pretty girl." he said while smiling at you.

you both went up to your apartment and when you opened the door, there was y/bf/n on the couch with some guy asleep. 

spencer looked at you and you both quietly laughed and walked into your room, without making any noise. 

locking your door, spencer sat on your bed as you started to get ready. "hey baby?" spencer called out. "yeah?" you said as you were looking through your closet to find a basic outfit.

you waited for him to say something, but he just stayed quiet. walking out of the closet in a black laced bra and panties you asked, "what's up?" he instantly looked up at you and said, "i uh- i actually bought you something to wear for tonight." bought me something?

"spence, baby i don't want you spending money on me. i could have bought it." he looked a little upset by you saying that. you sat down next to him and said, "but thank you. i'll wear it no matter what ok. i'm sorry if i sounded ungrateful, it's just—i'm not used to someone else buying me things." 

"pretty girl i'm going to buy you things because i want too and also because you are mine. remember?" he said as he cupped your cheek and rubbing his thumb on your lower lip. 

you breathed in heavily and nodded. he let out a chuckle and pushed his thumb into your mouth. you swirled your tongue around it and sucked while looking right into his eyes. his breath hitched and he let out a groan. you grabbed his wrist and pulled out his thumb making a popping sound. 

"oh angel, you're already being a bad girl today." he said while smirking at you. "what can i say it's what i do best." you said as you got up to go change flashing him a wink. he plopped down onto your bed and sighed. "you're gonna be the death of me y/n y/l/n." you laughed and quickly changed.

you had put on a black cropped top with a pair of denim high waisted shorts and threw on a matching jean jacket and a pair of black high top converse. you decided not to do your makeup since you'd be doing it later on, so you just stuck to curling your lashes, mascara, eyebrow gel and lipgloss. you put your hair up into a messy bun and you were ready.

"alright let's go. what time is it by the way?" you said to spencer as you walked out of the bathroom. "it's 10:15am. oh and don't forget grab a bag with some extra clothes and also don't forget your phone." he said while handing you your phone. you quickly made a go bag, grabbing your makeup, clothes and toiletries.  
__

the rest of the day you spent with spencer. you guys had coffee and went and had lunch, he ran some errands so you just tagged along and then it was time for you two to head back to his apartment and get ready for tonight. surprisingly you guys weren't called in for a case, so that was perfect.

once you guys arrived to his apartment, spencer immediately pulled you inside pushing your body against the front door and kissed you putting both hands up above your head. in between the kiss spencer started to speak, "starting now you either have to call me sir, if you don't you'll be punished when we come back from the club. do you you understand pretty girl?" 

staring into spencer's eyes you could tell he was being serious, but you were in the mood to piss him off because it's such are rare thing to see. "spencer are you serious, you know either way i like being punished." you said as you started to take off your clothes slowly. 

"what did i just tell you. call me sir or you'll be punished tonight. what don't you understand?!" he said raising his voice a bit. 

you walked away from where you both were standing. at this point you were just in a black lace bra and lace panties. you walked over to the couch and sat down with your back facing him. "i don't know, i'd rather call you daddy.. but since you said to call you sir then so be it." you said while unhooking your bra. 

spencer was behind you and you could tell he was starting to get pissed off because he was basically huffing and puffing.   
"so do you mind showing me what i'm going to be wearing, since you bought me something?" you said while getting up from the couch making your way towards spencer.

"what am i districting you?" you said teasingly. spencer looked down at you and his face told you yes but his words said no, "listen to me little girl... if i tell you something you fucking listen to me. don't try and be the one in charge because i know you can't do that. your gonna listen to me because your my little slut and nobody else's. now tell me you understand." he said while pushing you against the wall and his hand around your neck, while you just smiled because you got him right where you had wanted him.

"i understand sir." the only three words that were able to come out of your mouth. spencer let go of you and he asked, "and why do you understand?" you smiled and looked up at him and said, "because i'm yours. i'm your little slut nobody else's. like you said before its just you and me." he nodded and smiled and pulled you in for a kiss. "alright come on let's go get ready."  
__

you were in spencer's bathroom doing your hair and makeup when you heard him call for you. "what happened baby?" you questioned. he looked at you and you remembered, "what happened sir?" he nodded and said, "this is what you'll be wearing tonight." while handing you a bag. 

you grabbed a hold of the bag and once you took everything out, you were shocked. "you want me to wear a leash?!" you exclaimed. "only if you want to angel." you were more than happy to do it because you'd always bring it up to your past doms and they'd always say no. "yes i want to wear it." you said happily. the outfit he had got you was perfect and the collar with the leash would match. "thank you sir." you said to spencer. "you're welcome, now let's hurry up and finish getting ready." you nodded and placed a kiss to his cheek and ran back to the bathroom to finish up your makeup.  
__

"oh my god we look fucking hot!" you exclaimed while you and spencer were standing in front of the bathroom mirror. the outfit he had gotten you was perfect, and what he was wearing matched your outfit. "angel you look breathtaking. now let's go."  
_

the drive to the club was exciting to say the least. spencer was telling you about the club and how he's been there and he's well respected and blah blah blah. he told you that you'd have to either one: sit on his lap or two: kneel in front of him. you were perfectly fine to comply with both of them. he also told you that if you get uncomfortable that we would leave immediately. 

"ok we're almost there. put on your collar and when we get there i'll put on the leash and everything will begin as soon as we walk in." he said while grabbing the bag with the collar and leash. "yes sir." you said. 

once you grabbed the bag, you opened it and pulled out the collar and you didn't really get to look at it closely, but you were happy when you saw the words, 'pretty baby' engraved on the collar. 

spencer pulled into the parking lot and you finished putting on the collar and you were feeling excited. "angel you remember what i told you?" "yes sir." "one more thing, no talking to others unless i give you permission." you nodded because that was a common rule to be said by doms.

spencer stepped out of the car and went around to your side and helped you out. "ok so i'm going to hold onto you with the leash. if you feel uncomfortable, just say the safe word. what's your safe word angel?" he said while you both walked towards the entrance. "butterfly sir, but i'll be sure to tell you if i'm uncomfortable." he nodded and grabbed onto your leash and you both made your way inside.

once you walked into the club, you were in awe. there were neon lights everywhere, a bar, a huge dance floor, a stage, and a double sided staircase that lead to red rooms. spencer had a great hold on the leash while he walked you through. you were both getting compliments as you walked by the bar. 

i mean come on we look fucking hot.

"come on let's find a seat at the bar." spencer told you. since you couldn't speak you just nodded and he pulled on you by the leash. you saw other subs sitting on their doms lap others being pulled by a leash as well, many dancing, some at the bar, and going up to the red rooms.

spencer found a seat at the bar and you decided to sit on his lap because why not. "can i get you anything to drink?" the bartender asked spencer. he shook his head no but you sure did want one. since you were sitting on his lap, his left arm was snaked around your waist and his right held onto the leash putting his hand on your lap.

you tilted you head to the side to rest on his shoulder, just because a girl from across the bar was staring at spencer a little to long for your liking. "hey it's ok baby." he said to you and placed a kiss to your temple. "you have permission to speak." he added on. 

"sir can i please have a drink and can we also go out to the dance floor?" you said while looking down at the leash. spencer cupped your chin to have you look at him and he said, "yes angel you can have a drink, but you know i can't even dance." he said while letting out a laugh. you stayed silent but he nodded indicating you could talk, "but remember when we went out for drinks with the team and you told me you didn't dance but once i got you to the dance floor you had your hands over me and grinding against me." you said while slowly grinding your hips on his thigh. 

"stop it!" spencer exclaimed while holding your hips down and pulling your leash. you rolled your eyes at him and said under your breath, "yeah whatever. you act like you don't like it." spencer let out a chuckle and said to the bartender that walked over and asked if we wanted drinks, "can i just have a martini?" the bartender nodded and went on her way to make your drink. 

"you're going to finish your drink, then we'll head out to the dance floor, but you're gonna wish you didn't say that angel." spencer whispered into your ear and you smiled knowing exactly what was to come later on.

you nodded and your drink was set in front of you and you quickly drank it because you heard one of your favorite songs being played. spencer watched you drink your martini and you finished it and you looked up at him and smiled. he tapped your ass telling you to get off his lap and you obeyed and he pulled your leash pulling you to the dance floor.  
**  
you roamed your hands all over your body as you swayed your hips to the music. spencer stood in front of you with a smirk on his face. you walked closer to him and put your hands on his shoulders and moved them up and down while you went down to the ground. spencer pulled on your leash basically telling you to stop. 

you continued to dance to the song. you turned your body so your ass was pressed against spencers front , and you could feel that he was hard. he wrapped his right arm around your waist and moved his body with yours to the beat of the music while whispering in your ear, "god your such a little slut for me." you let out a soft moan and he continued, "just wait baby, when we get home you can put on a little show for me." and he grunted while grinding his hips against your ass.   
__

spencer and you stayed at the club for about 4 more hours just dancing and you teasing him a bit and then he'd get mad and pull on your leash. you guys had arrived at the club at 7pm and it was now 11pm almost 12pm when spencer said, "hey you ready to go angel?" you didn't really want to leave yet but you had your fun and there was more to come according to spencer so you just said, "yes sir." "good girl." 

ugh just fuck me already!! you thought to yourself.

both you and spencer walked out of the club, he had taken off the leash almost an hour ago because your neck started hurting from the amount of times he pulled on it from you teasing him. you met some of his friends that he had known when he'd go to the club and you also met one of his old subs and he saw that you weren't comfortable with that so we left that conversation and he reassured you that it was just you and him nobody else.

spencer opened the door to the passenger side and let you in, then ran over to the driver side. you had on a smile when spencer got into the car. "so what did you think?" spencer asked as he turned on the car. "i had a lot of fun tonight and it was exciting." you exclaimed. "well i'm glad you had fun tonight pretty girl." he replied as he leaned in for a kiss, which you were very happy to reciprocate. 

he tried to deepen the kiss, but you stopped him and said, "baby we're in a parking lot can we at least wait till we get back home." spencer smiled and said, "you just called my apartment home." you had no idea what to say, "fuck i'm sorry it just because you said that to me early, so it just kinda slipped-." he cut you and cupped your face and said, "baby it's ok, but we can continue this at home. alright?" you nodded and he pulled out of the parking lot driving back to his apartment.  
__

"hey baby we're here." spencer whispered to you. you didn't realize that you fell asleep on the way back to his apartment. you let out a sigh and said, "i'm to tired, can you please carry me baby?" spencer chuckled and said, "only because you said please pretty girl." he picked you up bridal style and closed the door to the car and carefully made his way up to his apartment.

once you got to his apartment he placed you on his bed and he said, "we can continue what we started in the car another day, your too tired." while he placed a kiss to your forehead. you really wanted to continue but you were really tired. "ok, can you grab me my bag. i left it on the bathroom counter. he nodded and went to grab your bag when both of your phones rang.

"fuck!!" you both shouted out.  
_  
y/n's phone call with hotch

y/l/n? sorry to bother your night, but we have a case and you need to get here in half an hour.   
it's fine, hotch i'll be there in a few. alright i'll see you. 

spencer's phone call with derek   
this is dr. spencer reid. pretty boy we have a case and you need to get here in half an hour.  
alright i'll be there in a few. so how'd it go with y/n? did you ask her out yet?   
derek stop asking already, all we did was go out for coffee and breakfast, then i took her back home. whatever you say. later.  
_

"pretty girl do you want me to drive you since your tired?" spencer asked you as you were grabbing all of your things. "yeah i don't think i'll be able to drive while being this tired." he nodded and you quickly changed into something more work appropriate. 

"alright let's go pretty girl." spencer said as he grabbed his go bag and yours and walked to the door. you followed behind him and quickly got into his car and drove off to the bau. 

i wonder what this case is gonna be about?? you thought before you closed your eyes again to at least get some sleep before working long nights during the case.

author's note <3  
i know that i didn’t describe their outfits, if you want to see them they are on my wattpad (theunknownuser1980) there are pictures there.  
hey everyone i know this chapter is way longer than any of the other ones but what did you think? so the next chapter is going to have a time jump and let me just tell you that it's about to get real. i haven't written smut so be expecting that very soon 👀.. also let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them asap. i honestly had trouble with written this chapter because i obviously don't know what it's like at a bdsm club so i just improvised and yeah that's all, but i think this fic will have 30 chapters and an epilogue, but this isn't for sure yet but i'm aiming for that. anyways thank you for reading and i hope you are liking the fic and once i finish this one i'll be updating my two other fics.

love ya   
-destiny 🤍

word count- 3830


	16. Chapter 16

a few weeks ago we were out on a case and you and spencer weren't talking because of course something stupid but anyways you decided that you would get him to talk first, so while you were in your hotel room, you decided to take some pictures in some lingerie that he had bought you, but the thing was that you had accidentally sent it to your group chat with the girls. 

this is what the text said, " spencer fucking reid, i don't know what your mad about, but i'd let you do whatever you want to me to get all your anger out..;)"

when you sent the pictures and text you didn't realize you sent it to them, until half an hour later. you were starting to get upset when you didn't get a text back from spencer, so you decided to put on a robe and walk down to his room which was on the second floor and you and the girls were on ther fourth floor. 

you got to his door and banged on it because now you were pissed since he didn't say anything about the pictures. after about 2 minutes of knocking on the door like a maniac, he finally opened the door but didn't say anything. you immediately spoke and walked right into his room, "you dick. i literally put on some fucking lingerie that you bought me and took some very hot pictures and sent them to you and you didn't even fucking respond because your mad about god knows what." he was standing leaning against the door and you saw that fucking smirk on his face that just made you want to slap it right off him. "well fucking say something!" you exclaimed. 

he walked over to where you were standing and pulled you to sit on his lap on the bed and said, "i'm sorry to tell you this angel, but i never got a text from you." your eyes basically popped out of your head when you heard him say that. "oh my god then who the hell did i send them too??" 

you unlocked your phone and saw that you had sent it to the group chat with the girls and they all responded with, 'damn he's a lucky one' or 'you look fucking hot' and your personal fav from emily, 'my doors open' 

"i can't believe this, i sent it to the group chat with the girls." you basically shouted. spencer grabbed your phone and looked through the messages and saw the pictures and what you said. how could you be so stupid after keeping this a secret for almost 6 months they have to find out like this. 

"fuck- now i'm wishing that i actually received these pictures because— angel you look fucking gorgeous." spencer said as he continued to stare at the pictures of you in front of the mirror, with the lingerie he bought for you. 

at least he doesn't seem to be upset with you anymore. "spence they know now.. they fucking know!" you got up from his lap and paced around the room while spencer put your phone down and went up to you and said, "hey baby calm down. it's ok, they were going to find out sooner or later, but i kind of have a feeling they've known for a while now." he explained as he placed a kiss to the top of your head. "so what you're telling me is that you think they've known already." you said. he nodded and went on, "baby we work with profilers, like you said before, and they have come to notice your limps when you'd come into the office and sometimes they'd see your hickies on your neck or on my neck." 

"hey i just like to mark what's mine." you smirked up at him. "so do i baby." he said as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in for a kiss.

"i'm sorry that i've been upset with you it's just that these cases have been really getting to me and stressing me out and i know we said to not shut each other out when we felt like this but.. i'm sorry" spencer apologized. you looked up at him and said, "it's ok baby. i understand our job is hard and stressful so i get it. so what are we going to do now that the girls know and they are probably telling the rest of the team as we speak." 

"well we can just come clean about it tomorrow and go from there i don't think there should be any problems and we can finally stop with the lying and sneaking around." he said. "ok, but i thought you liked sneaking around?" you asked. "i did but i want to be able to show you off every where we go, be able to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand in front of everyone to let them know that you're mine." 

you had literal butterflies in your stomach once you heard those words come out of his mouth. "aww spence why didn't you tell me this before, then we could've told them before." 

he shrugged his shoulders and said, "i wasn't sure what you would say, but it's alright because they basically know now, so you and i can get into bed and have some fun tonight since we are leaving at noon tomorrow." 

"you naughty boy." you said teasingly while he pushed you down on the bed and hovered over you saying, "whatever now shut the fuck up and let me do what i do."  
_

~ 3 months later~  
____________________

these past few months have been a fucking roller coaster to say the least. there had been so many cases back to back and many of them left you shaken up from how disturbing most of them were.

you and spencer have been dating for almost 9 months now and your guy's relationship hasn't been easy. 

i mean what relationship is. 

you both would get into arguments over the stupidest things but then come to an agreement that one of you was wrong and then it would be movies and cuddles. 

but now the team officially knows that you guys are together and that's all because of you accidentally sending pictures to the girls and you and spencer coming clean about the relationship just to be hit with 'we've been knowing.' 'you owe me $20." and 'took you guys long enough to finally say something.' but oh well what could you do.  
_

spencer and you were out having one of your occasional date nights at this fancy restaurant and it was his way of saying sorry for being out during a few of the cases because he was out of town for teaching at some colleges.

you understood why he was off teaching and it didn't get you upset it's just that you'd be alone and over the past 9 months of you guys being together you have grown very attached to being with him almost every waking moment and night. 

"babe i told you to stop apologizing. i get it, i understand because you told me why exactly your off teaching and not out in the field." you reassured him for the 10th time of the night. 

"i know baby it's just that, when i'm not out there in the field with you guys it just has me worried that something will happen to you when i'm not there. remember what happened during that case in texas?" he said while making eye contact with you as you drank some wine out of your glass. "spencer please i don't want to talk about that right now, we're out on a date so please drop it." 

he nodded and changed the topic. "so i was thinking that maybe in about 2 weeks that we can go to the hospital where my mom is currently at, so you can get to see her. she's actually been wanting to see you." 

he wants to take you to see his mom. don't get me wrong it's not a bad thing, but it makes you upset that your parents will never get to meet spencer since you basically cut them out of your life since they made your childhood fucking shitty.

"of course i'll go with you to see your mom spence, but when did you tell her about us." you said curiously. "i actually written to her about you a few months after we started dating and ever since then she's been wanting to see you. again because she sort of remembers you from when you lived next door to us." he said to you. he writes about me to his mom. ugh how you could just kiss him right now.

"well then i'll be happy to see her and i just sort of feel bad that your taking me to meet your mom and you won't be able to meet my parents." you said while looking down at your hands intertwined on your lap. "hey baby look at me." you looked up at him and he continued, "don't feel bad about that, i know how your parents used to treat you when you were younger, so i get it. i know you told me that you cut off all contact with them since you left vegas, so it's alright." you just loved how understanding he was over everything.

you and spencer continued talking over dinner and you both were very happy in this moment. "you ready to go?" spencer asked as he placed money on the table to pay for the bill. "yes i am." he smiled at you and he stood up and reached for your hand and you both walked out of the restaurant.

walking to the car hand in hand, you decided to stop and say, "let's take a picture babe, we never take some when we go out." he let out a chuckle and nodded his head. you pulled out your phone and snapped a couple of pictures. 

all the pictures were so cute. one of your favorites was when you were smiling at the camera and spencer looked down at you and you could just see the adoration in his eyes and something else but you couldn't really put a finger on it. there was one where you gave him a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips, but they were all your favorites who were you kidding.

"alright come on let's get home." spencer said pulling you towards his car. 

as soon as you got in the car you immediately took off your heels because they were killing you. "ah much better." you sighed out. spencer laughed and said, "i'm so happy that i don't have to wear shoes like that." "oh shut up." you said while letting out a laugh.

the drive back to his apartment was nothing but quiet, you connected your phone to play music and you danced and sang to most of the songs while spencer just moved his head with the beat.

20 minutes later you guys arrived to his apartment and you both basically ran upstairs. as he was opening his door, you had obviously put back on your heels so you were at a good height to be able to kiss his neck without having to get on your tip toes. you started to kiss his neck and spencer laughed and said, "eager are we." you didn't respond, you just continued your attack to his neck. 

**

he finally go the door open and he pulled you in and immediately pushed your body against the door. he kissed you roughly but still passionate. he grabbed onto your hands and pinned them above your head with his left hand, while his right hand went down your chest and made its way to the bottom of your dress and went underneath to the hem of your panties. 

you let out a moan as he teased you, until he finally moved your panties to the side and pushed in one finger and pumped in and out while curling his finger to hit you right on your g-spot. "fuck spence." you moaned out as he added another finger and used his thumb to rub your clit. you moaned out again, "yy-yes right there." you basically screamed. to shut you up spencer kissed you and continued to finger you.

your moans were being stopped because of spencer kissing you. you were so close and he knew that because as soon as your legs started shaking he pulled his fingers out of you and stopped his entire actions. as you were catching your breath he walked over to sit on to the couch and you slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him. 

he looked you right in the eyes and put the fingers that were just inside of you into his mouth and sucked off all your juices. you stood there in front of him, rubbing your thighs together to make some type of friction. he moaned and you could see the dent in his pants so you decided to get on your knees and start to unbuckle his belt when his hand came to your hair and pulled it causing you to wince and look up at him while he said, "no your not doing that angel, your gonna ride me like the good little slut you are for me."

he had never asked you to ride him and it was something you've been wanting to do for a while now but most likely he'd end up on top at some point, but you'd want to give it a try. 

you smiled up at him and stood up quickly stripping off all of your clothes while he did the same. once you both finished spencer asked, "want a taste." you were confused at first but then caught on. you nodded eagerly and he pushed you down on the couch so you were laying on your back and he hovered over you and said, "open." while he placed both hands on the sides of your face. you opened your mouth and he spit into your mouth and you tasted your self as you swallowed. he moved from above you and sat down on the other couch while he said, "be a good little girl and come here." you instantly got up and went over to him and straddled him.

he instantly pulled you in for an aggressive kiss and you brought your hand down to pump his already hard dick as he started to rub circles on your clit. you both let out moans and felt spencer stop his movements and he grabbed onto your hand that was on his dick helping you line him up with your entrance. "you sure?" he asked. you loved how always asked for consent. "yes daddy." you respond while sinking down onto his dick. 

spencer through his bed back in pleasure, while you waited a few seconds before you started moving. "fuck good girl." he moaned out. you smiled and started moving. you bounced up and down, and spencer had his arms wrapped around your body for support and as you were about to let out a moan, spencers mouth attached to your left nipple as he caressed the right with his hand. 

you were moaning his name like a mantra. you stopped bouncing and started moving front ana back, until you felt spencer thrust up into you. "fuck i could never forget how good you feel angel." spencer said against your skin. you were speechless, you couldn't get any words out just just moans.

just like you had thought, spencer picked you up while he was stilll inside of you and carried you into his room. 

he placed you on the bed and pulled out of you and lightly slapped you. "you're going to get to see what a complete mess you are when i'm inside of you angel . i don't want to hear a word from you." you were shocked by his words but the thought of him fucking you while in front of a mirror le just made you wet thinking about. 

"oh does my little slut like that? you want to be fucked in front of a mirror just to see how much of a mess you are when you're desperate for my cock?" you nodded looking up at him as he spoke. 

he pulled you up and brought you to the bathroom. you both stood in front of the mirror, as you examined the hickies he left on your chest and the ones you left on his on his neck. 

spencer grabbed onto your waist and bended you over in front on him as your hands gripped onto the counter. his right hand came up to cover your mouth and left to hold your waist. 

you looked at your self in the mirror and made eye contact with spencer and he smirked and instantly entered you. letting out a muffled moan, spencer didn't give you any time to adjust to his length, but it didn't bother you. 

you looked at yourself in the mirror and your mascara was running, your boobs were bouncing up and down, and your hair was a mess from spencer pulling it. 

"you see what a complete mess you are when i'm fucking you?" spencer grunted out as his left hand made its way down to your clit and you threw your head back in pleasure. you nodded but also let out a mumbled, "only for you daddy." 

spencer took his hand off your mouth and grabbed onto a fistful of hair causing you to look at the mirror once again and he said, "angel, i want to hear you. let everyone know who's making you feel this fucking good." 

"fuck daddy!" you moaned out. spencer let out a moan but said, "no say my name." he had never said that to you. "spencer!" you felt that familiar knot in your stomach as he kept pounding into you. there was so much pleasure.

"y/n fuck i'm close." spencer grunted out. "me too." we're the only words you could get out. 

you looked up at the mirror again and made eye contact with spencer and this caused you to let out a moan, "spence i'm cumming!!" just looking at spencer, seeing how he enjoyed looking at you being a complete mess as he fucked you from behind. 

spencer's thrust started getting sloppy and then you felt his cum shoot inside of you while you both let out a string of moans. 

spencer fucked you through both of your guy's orgasm, then pulled out of you. he instantly turned you around and put his hand on your neck and pulled you in a for a kiss.

"you ok?" he asked. "yes i'm fine." you exclaimed because that was like the most hottest thing you both have ever done. 

"alright let's take a quick shower then we can go to bed." he said while walking over to turn on the shower. you nodded and waited for him to tell you that the water was good. 

as you stood there you turned to look at yourself in the mirror and saw all the hickies and some light bruises on your body. you touched every single one of them and didn't notice spencer staring at you. "they look good on you baby." he said while wrapping his arms around your body. "i can say the same about you." you smiled at him through the mirror and he pulled away from you and saw himself. "when did you even do that?" he said while letting out a chuckle. 

"a magician never reveals her secrets." you said while stepping into the shower and spencer hot behind your trail. once you both were in the shower the hot water relaxed your muscles and helped with the soreness that was starting to form. spencer grabbed onto your waist and you wrapped your arms around his torso and we just stood there in each other's embrace for a while until he broke the silence, " i really care about you pretty girl, like really fucking care about you." 

you looked up and smiled at him and said, "i really care about you too spence." he cupped your chin and pulled you in for a kiss and this time it was different. this kiss was filled with more emotion and meaning. and you had a feeling what that meaning was...love   
__ 

spencer and you had finished up in the shower and got ready for bed. spencer was already laying down reading a book. typical. while you were doing some skin care. "baby hurry up i want to cuddle with you." spencer yelled out to to from the bedroom. you let out a giggle and said, "almost done."

you finished up your skin care and went into the bedroom and joined spencer on the bed. "you know your such a baby, spence." you teased. he pulled you in so your head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around you. he didn't respond only let out a laugh and placing a kiss to your temple. 

you both stayed up for a while, he read to you for a little until your eyes started getting heavier. 

spencer saw that you were getting sleepy, so he put the book down on his nightstand and covered you both up with the covers. 

you closed your eyes and said, "goodnight babe."

spencer placed a gentle kiss on your cheek and said, "goodnight pretty girl." 

instantly falling asleep once you heard spencer tell you goodnight. spencer didn't fall asleep just yet, he watched you sleep and how beautiful you looked. spencer was also waiting for a phone call from emily....

SPENCER'S POV

as i wastched y/n sleep, i started to think about how much i cared for her and how much closer we've gotten ever since we started dating. 

there were so many things i wanted to show her and do with her. i never thought that i would feel this way about anyone ever since maeve but y/n has taught me how to feel this way again and as much as it scares me... i love her. 

i love y/n.

as soon as i realized this my phone rang from the living room. y/n was still sleeping and i slowly got out of her grip went to answer my phone. 

never did i think about what was to come..

authors note <3 

oh my god! i'm sorry about the cliffhanger but shit is about to happen.. ok so can we talk about how spencer loves y/n.. because like.. i have no words tbh but i'm excited for the next chapters because all i can tell you is that it's based off of 13x22(believer) and 14x1(300).. that's all you get right now, but how do you guys think y/n will react? oh i'm also going to say that there will be a few things that don't necessarily happen during these episodes so if you've seen it already you'll know what's true and what's not but if you haven't i'm telling you not all of it is based on that episode. anyways what did you think of the smut?? i feel like it sucked but this was sort of a filler chapter so we can start getting into the serious things but anyways thank you for reading this chapter and also thank you for over 4k reads like i'm shook. please also let me know if there any mistakes so i can fix them asap. 

love ya  
-destiny 🤍

word count- 3985

oh my god!!!! it's happening 😭


	17. Chapter 17

SPENCER'S POV

i debated on waking y/n up and telling her that i was leaving or leave a note for her to find in the morning, but i decided not to because i thought i would be back before she had woken up. 

quickly getting ready to leave i go back into the room and kiss y/n on the forehead and wanting to say those three words to her, but she wouldn't hear them at the moment.

i grabbed my jacket, gun, and phone and quickly drove to a storage unit that was sent to me through and e-mail. 

even though i hate e-mail. 

quickly calling for a swat team to come with me as back up and not calling anyone on the team besides emily. "im on my way to the storage unit the number is 299. " i told Emily over the phone while quickly turning on my car. "Spence are you sure about this?" 

"Yes emily I'm sure, now pleasers hurry up with swat and meet me there." I said. "Ok fine.'' She said. I hung up and drove as fast as i could to get to the storage unit on time. 

I've been looking into this case for a while. It had to do with someone who used to work in the fbi. I didn't know him, but I would see him in the building , but it was weird to me how fast he left the job and no one ever saw or heard from him.   
__

I arrived at the storage unit and entered with a swat team behind me. Making my way to the unit 299 and finding a body. I thought to myself, fuck we're to late.

It was Owen's body that we found. he used to work in vi-cap but quit one day. Emily walks up to me and sees me standing by the ambulance as they put Owen's body in the back. "Hey." Emily pulled me out of my thoughts. " We were to late." I immediately turned to her and responded. All she could say was that we tried our best. As Emily was about to say something else, I hear a voice say, "GET OFF ME!" Emily and I ran towards the ambulance as we see the paramedic land on the floor. 

I was shocked to see that Owen was up and very much alive. "Owen!" I shouted. "Hold it. Hold it." Emily said as everyone started to raise their guns. "Owen, wait. Drop your weapon." I said. "No, No, No, No, No. This man is on the job." Emily raised her hand and told everyone to drop their guns. I started, "FBI special agent Owen Quinn. Badge number 2310-Niner-5. Owen, look at me" 

Owen turned his gaze to me. "Reid?" He questioned. I nodded at him. "Prentiss?" He asked while looking at Emily. "Yes! Your safe now Owen.Your home." She answered. Owen let go of the paramedic he was holding on to and asked, "How long?" I answered by telling him, "Don't worry about that right now. We need to make sure you're ok." I walked closer to him and he asked, "What year is it?" God damn it 

"It's 2018." I answered and he lifted his hand up to slit his throat, but I was quick enough to stop him. Emily and I told him that he was safe now.   
__

Y/N POV

you woke up the next morning, expecting to feel spencer right next to you, but you didn't. you sat up on the bed and called out, "spence?" you looked to see if the bathroom light was on or if the shower was running, but nothing but complete silence.

standing up from his bed and wincing at the pain between your legs and walking out to the living room to see if he was there, just to see that he wasn't. making your way to the kitchen checking to see if he was in there, but like the other places you looked, he wasn't there. 

letting out a loud sigh, you walked back into his room and decided to call him. grabbing your phone and looking to see if he left you a text or call but there was nothing. there weren't any calls or text from the team either so there was something off. 

"hi this is doctor spencer reid. i can't come to the phone right now, leave a message and i will get to you as soon as possible." his voicemail said. 

it wasn't like spencer to not answer any of your calls, so you decided to call the team see if they have heard from him. just like spencer, no answer just all voicemails. 

why aren't they answering?

looking at the time it was 10:15am and since you weren't called in for a case you decided to just stay at spencers apartment and wait for him to arrive from wherever he was and see if any of the team calls you.   
__

SPENCER'S POV

It was now 10:15 am, and we were back at the bau and y/n wasn't here because i told Hotch to not call her in. She kept on calling me and the team but I didn't want to answer her calls, because knowing her she'd come in and I don't have a good feeling about this case for some reason. 

Prentiss and I started to brief the rest of the team on what happened at the storage unit."Who remembers this agent?" Prentiss asked as Garcia put up his photo on the monitor. Simmons says, "I do not." Garcia explains, "That's Agent Owen Quinn. He worked here until he quit a year ago." Tara said, "He worked in the violent crimes apprehension program on the 5th floor. But he aspired to be a profiler."

"So, why did he quit?" Simmons asked. "He was convinced there was an unsub that was working up and down the northeast corridor. He named him "the strangler." Luke responded to him. I looked between Simmons and Alvez as they talked. "Naming the unsub. That's exactly what we don't do." Simmons said. 

"That wasn't his only mistake." Rossi spoke. "Yeah we reviewed his report. He started with a single victim— a woman in Maryland who had been strangled and had the hyoid bone at the front of her throat removed, but she was his only confirmed victim." Tara explained. "Oh, one murder doesn't make you a serial killer." Simmons said. "Yeah, we told him that. So he started forcing missing persons into his victimology to fit his profile. In the end, 5 out of the 7 victims showed up alive and unharmed, 2 were inconclusive." 

"First sin of profiling. Trying to fit the evidence to match a theory." Rossi announced. "Quinn took the criticism personally and quit, said he'd pursue the investigation on his own." Luke said.  
Simmons asked something that grabbed my attention. "I got an e-mail." I said and that seemed to grab everyone's attention since I hate e-mail. JJ exclaimed, "You got an e-mail? You hate e-mail.'' I responded, "I do. I was even more surprised when I saw that it was an anonymous sender. Garcia can you put the message on the monitor?" Everyone turned to look at the monitor and read the e-mail. 

"That's Quinn's FBI ID badge. That's a big piece of bait. I mean, the unsub knows we have to take it." Luke said. "Someone left us breadcrumbs to a former federal agent, who sure as hell looked dead. So did the unsub think he was dead when he left him there for us, or was he leaving us some kind of witness?" Simmons announced. That got me thinking.

"Or to put it another way, is this guy trying to help us or taunt us?" Rossi asked. Emily and Hotch both spoke out and said, "Right now Quinn has all the answers. Reid will interview him. Luke, Tara, go to the storage unit, see what you can uncover, Matt, JJ, I need you to reach out to his wife and son." We all nodded to what we were told and all made our ways to where we needed to be.

I walked out of the conference room and I was about to listen to one of y/n's voicemails, when JJ appeared next to me saying, "tell me not to worry.'' I looked at her and answered her, "about what?" She follows me as i continue walking into the interrogation room. "You got an e-mail? Ok, maybe I'll buy that. Maybe, but why didn't you just call the rest of us or tell y/n? And why take a swat team to a storage unit in the middle of the night? You're keeping secrets, ok? And when you keep secrets, i get nervous because the last time.." I cut her off, "I went to prison for a murder I didn't commit." She sighs and says, "yeah, so.. please tell me not to worry.'' 

"Who ever did this wanted me to find Quinn, and i needed to know why." I tell her but she continues, "do you even know him?" 

"No, I've seen him in the building occasionally, but that just made the whole thing weirder. So, i told prentiss that I needed an exigent circumstances exemption to the sabbatical. She made it happen and now you know everything." I explain to her. "everything?" I nod and tell her, "yes now please stop worrying about me and let me do this." She nodded and started to walk away when i called out for her again. "JJ, please don't call y/n yet." She stops in her tracks and turns to ask, "Yet?" Ugh i hated what i was about to say.

"Just don't call her, unless something happens. Ok?'' She nods and walks back into the bullpen.  
__

I walk into the interrogation room where Quinn is and he is on the floor holding onto his head, while saying something. I squat down to tell him that he is safe and that he's protected by all 200 agents in the building. "Did you find the strangler?" He asks. I shake my head no and he says, 'Then I'm not safe." 

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself, it was that bad?" I ask. He doesn't respond so i start asking him questions about his investigation and what he found. 

He kept on saying that there was a woman. So we were looking at a team then? He starts telling me about their house and anything he remembered. He tells me that they burned his fingerprints and how he learned to play dead. 

He brings up a boy named Theo and that gets me thinking as to why a husband and wife would risk their son finding out about them having Owen in the house. He says that he'd feed him and talk to him like he was human.   
__

I started interviewing Quinn and he tells me how they kept him in the basement. It was dark and cold and Theo always kept him company. I tried to imagine how he was held for a year. They'd ask him the same questions every day and that is how he knew the days had started. He talks about a woman's perfume being strong and that it would choke him. He couldn't describe the scent to me, so that got me irritated. "You haven't gave me a single piece of evidence to believe what you're telling me is true." I told him. He lifts up his hands and shows me his burned finger tips and starts telling me about Theo's course work, which had to do with profiling. 

It came to me that Theo was in one of my classes and he got my e-mail that I included in my syllabus. I exit the interrogation room and go back to the conference room where Emily an Garcia are. I tell them that Theo was in one of my classes and Garcia pulls up a roaster and he isn't on it, so he was probably auditing the class, so she shows me all the Theo's enrolled in the school. 

I think back to my class and I remembered his face. "It's him." I said and pointed at the screen. I start to explain a theory, but Emily doubts what I say. She tells me to stand down while Luke and Matt go to the home of Theo and his parents.  
__

Y/N POV

You spent most of the day at Spencer's apartment and cleaned it up a bit for him. The time was now 3:30 pm and he still hadn't come back. You decided to call him again. He didn't answer of course, so you leave another voicemail. "Spence where are you? I'm starting to get worried. Call me back please. Bye" 

You also decided to call the team again and they all don't answer. Again. "What the fuck." You decide to leave Spencer's apartment and go to your's since it seems that he isn't going to be back anytime soon.  
_

Walking into your apartment you see that Y/BF/N is watching some cooking show on the tv while painting her nails. "Hey girl." She says to you as you were walking towards your room. "Hey." You said plainly. "Whats wrong?" She asks and pats the spot next to her on the couch. 

You walk over to the couch and sit next to her and sigh, "It's just that I'm worried. I've been at Spencer's apartment and he wasn't there when I woke up this morning and I've been calling him and the team and none of them answer. I know that we don't have a case because I would have been called in too and I don't know.. I think I'm just overthinking everything." You admit. Y/BF/N just sits there listening to you and she doesn't say anything. She just pulls you in for a hug and says smalls 'it's ok' and 'I'm sorry'

Pulling away from the hug you tell her your going to your room and she lets you go and tells you that she's going to be leaving to go visit her friend from work. You walk into your room and immediately throw yourself onto the bed and hug yourself. As you lay there, you see on your vanity chair that one of Spencer's sweater is there and you walk over to it and put it on. 

You smell his cologne on it and how it also smells like cashews and mahogany. The scent makes you think of all the times you've spent with him and how many times he's been there to comfort you when you were feeling bad after cases and vice versa. It gets you thinking how much you care about him and how it would hurt you if something happened to him. You start to realize how much you love spending time with him and being with him. The way he makes you feel safe, protected, like the only girl in the world, how he drops everything to see you, and how gentle he was with you and how he respects you...

Then it came to you... you were falling in love with Spencer. Ok no you loved him already and you're just now realizing it.  
__

SPENCER'S POV

I get the call from Matt that when they arrived at the house, they found Theo's parents dead and there was no sign of him. While I'm in the conference room staring at Quinn on the monitor JJ walks in telling me that Rossi is on his, 'it doesn't add up'. Even I start to think that all of this doesn't add up as well. We talk for a while and nothing really comes up to help with the case. 

I talk with her for awhile and she starts to talk about how we were able to get through a lot of the things we went through because we all fought.

I walked into the interrogation room to see how Quinn reacted to his son and ex-wife, but it takes a turn when his ex-wife pulls her son away from him. This is starting to get confusing. He called his son Theo. Weird.

I left the room and went back to the team and we all told out theories but most of them didn't really make any sense and Rossi didn't have one and mine was probably the most accurate one. I think. "Quinn just called his own son Theo. Classic example of parapraxis." I announced. Tara said, "A Freudian slip." I nodded and continued, "Literally defined as an unconscious wish or subdued desire. So, why in the middle of an emotional reconnection with his own flesh and blood, would he call out someone else's name." 

JJ answered with, "He built a bond with Theo. That may be born from Stockholm syndrome?" Emily tells us to follow her into the bullpen and we hear from the people who worked with Quinn in Vi-Cap before he quit.

I start to think about Theo's girlfriend April and how he could have killed his parents and left with her, so I tell Garcia to look her up. "Hello, gorgeous. April Pearson took a linguistics class with Theo. She lives in an apartment just off-campus...Which she just moved out of." Garcia says. "Well that would explain the additional belongings we found at the storage unit with Quinn." Tara says. "Ok, we need to find her. Where are you going?" Emily asks me as I start walking away from the group. "I need to talk to him."

I go back to the room where Quinn is and I immediately ask him, "Where is April?" And Quinn decided to act dumb about it, "Who?" Thai causes me to grow irritated and slam my hands on the table, "Theo didn't just hide you. He hid her, too. Where is she?"All he says is, "I had to.'' Fuck.

It came me that the perfume he was talking about that was so strong that it would choke him, he wasn't talking about the wife, he was talking about April. 

He starts to tell me that he woke up one day and he saw the wife and husband coming down the stairs into the basement with Theo and April handcuffed. He asked what was going on and they wanted him to kill April, he was about to when Theo "choked" him and his parents thought he was dead.Theo turned to kill April, but he didn't do it, instead he shot his parents and got away with April. That was all he remembered because the last thing was him waking up in the storage unit. 

"You were telling us the truth the whole time, and Theo was giving us the evidence to prove it." I said to Quinn as JJ walked in to tell me that Garcia had matched Jerry Holston's travel for work with the abductions in all the News'. The dates on the bones that were found in the storage unit were a perfect match. "Except Theo was raised by two psychopaths. And now that he's killed his parents...." JJ says and I finish, "Who knows what he'll do next."  
__

I'm sitting with Quinn again and Emily calls to tell me that Theo was seen on surveillance of him shooting two men, then running away, but what came to my attention was when she said that the two men that wee killed didn't have fingerprints. "Help me profile this. Let's start with April. Tell me everything you can about her." There was few moments of silence until he said, "I can only tell you what Theo felt safe telling me." I nodded and he continued, "That was that young love, you know, the kind you only feel when you're 19 or 20. Made me wonder if I'd survive to see my son that happy." 

"Thats why she was a threat to Theo's parents. She showed him that there was a world outside of their insanity. To do that she —." I stopped myself. "What?" Quinn asked. "When we found you in the storage until, you were surrounded by her things. That tells me that Theo didn't just do this for you." I told him. "I suppose. I don't really know." He says. "I mean, think about his state of mind right now. He has no resources, he has no place to go, except someplace where he knows he'll never be found." I say. "A place she showed him." He guesses. "He saved her life. Now she's gonna save his.'' I say then get up to tell the team. 

"If they're on the run from some group that's hunting them,they wouldn't go to a place tied to his history." I tell them. "No. They'd go to a place tied to hers. Garcia, what direction was that train going?" Emily concludes. Garcia starts typing and says that the train was going south. "It terminates in Springfield. Look for any connection to her in that area— A second apartment a family home. If you can't find anything, keep going south." I tell Garcia as she typing. 

"Boo yah. April's grandfather owns a cabin on lake Accotink" Garcia announces. 

We all get ready to go find Theo and April and I tell the team that they are both paranoid, so we have to keep swat outside the door to defuse them.   
__

We arrive at the cabin, and I make my way in and see Theo and April. "Theo its me.' I say as I put my hands up to show him that I'm not armed. "You got my message?" He asks as he lowers his gun. I tell him that I did and I signal for Quinn to come in and immediately Theo goes to hug him. "You made it." Theo says. I stand there watching them, when April asks, "Did you get them? All of them? That's the only way we're safe is if they are all gone."

"All of whom?" I ask all confused. "Oh my god! You don't know. Theo, they don't know!" I'm so confused as to what she is talking about. "How could you not know, I left all the clues in the storage unit." Theo says to me. "We know that your father was the strangler and that he killed 7 victims , and we know that your mother helped." I tell him. "No, no." He says. April yells, "How can you not see this? How could you miss this?" Theo asks, "what did we miss?" "My father didn't kill them. He abducted them and then he handed them over to the Messiah.''

"The Messiah?" I ask still confused. "And then the Messiah would kill them in front of us, his followers, to inspire us. Don't you see? This isn't one serial killer or a couple." Theo says and it finally hits me.

"It's a cult." Well this is gonna be a lot harder, than it already was.   
__

We were on our way back to Quantico with Quinn, Theo, and April, when I ask, "Give me a sense of how big this cult is. How many people are in it?" Theo tells me that he never saw no more than a handful of them and that their faces would change. Because that is how the Messiah liked it. "And this Messiah—Who is he?" I ask. "His name is Benjamin Merva." 

"Ok and what about this group? What do they call themselves?" I ask him, but April answers me this time as Theo stopped talking, "The believers, because they believe could inherit the earth." I ask Quinn if he knew about any of this and he tells me no then asks if I could do something for him when all of this was over.   
_

The rest of the team made it back after arresting the Messiah and me with Theo, April and Quinn, when Emily says, "May I have everyone's attention?" We all turn our heads to Emily standing on the catwalk with Rossi, "Metro P.D. And the Bureau have been made aware of the believers and possible activity following their leader's arrest, but taking Theo at his word—."Emily says then Matt interrupts, "Well, we arrested 3. There's probably more out there. But if they follow cult dynamics, they'll break down without the Messiah." Tara says, "Typical cult. You think it's a cast of thousands.When really its just 4 wackos sitting around in the dark''

"I think we deserve some decompression time, and Rossi is kind enough to host." Emily says. "And I have some top-shelf wine picked just for the occasion.'' Rossi concludes. Everyone is excited to go, but I think I'd rather go home and see Y/N. I turn to tell JJ, "Unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it tonight. I'm most likely gonna stay here a bit then head home to Y/N, she's probably worried." JJ says, "Ok, but should I be worried?" "No you don't have anything to worry about, I'm good, but thank you." I tell her as I gave her a hug and she starts to pull away and says, "Alright I'll see you later and tell Y/N I said hey." I nodded and she walked away as I went to sit with Quinn's son before I leave to go see Y/N.  
__

As I was sitting with Quinn's son, JJ calls me and as soon as she starts talking, I hear a gun shot. I immediately rush down the stairs into the parking lot with my gun drawn and as I walk up to the elevator, I see Quinn on the ground with a gunshot to his abdomen. "Put you hands up Quinn!" I tell him. I ask him what happened and he says, "It's her." I'm confused because I don't know who he's talking about. Then I hear her, "Drop your gun, Agent Reid." Mary Meadows.

I turn to see her gun facing towards me and I say, "Its been you the whole time." Mary says, "Yes, it was. Quinn some how figured it out first. Pity having to shoot him, but he can't give me what I want, and you can.'' She really thinks I'm gonna corporate. "What's that?" I ask. "You and I are gonna go upstairs and free my Messiah.'' Mary tells me. "You're in the heart of the FBI. As soon as the rest of my team figures out it's you, you'll be dead before you're out the door." I explain to her. "Then we need to work quickly then.'' She tells me. "I'm not cooperating with you. Might as well shoot me." I tell her, but she says she has a better idea.

Then I see Garcia in the back of the car the pulled out of a parking space, with a gun to her head. You have got to be kidding me.  
"Now, what's it gonna be? Because you can either join us, or she dies." Mary asks me. I look at Garcia then at Mary and Garcia yells to me, "SPENCER JUST SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!" 

And that was it, I end up cooperating with Mary, but start to think about how this can end, and I haven't told Y/N that I love her. Now because of this situation I'm in, I may not see her again. 

Authors note <3  
Hey so, I'm sorry that it took me so long to publish this chapter. I was so busy with school and personal issues that i never found time to right until now, but here it is and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But are we gonna talk about how both spencer and y/n realized that they love each other. I know this chapter was mostly Spencer's POV, but the next will be his and y/n so just letting you know. But please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if there are any mistakes so i can fix them. And this chapter and the next have spoilers if you still haven't seen these episodes (13x22- 14x1). I'm gonna be attempting to write the next part to this tomorrow and hopefully i can actually publish it that same day or Sunday. But anyways thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback on how you're enjoying the fic. I also published another fic called i want it all and I'm so excited to write that one once i finish this one and one of my other fics, but i did publish the prologue and the first chapter. Ok but thanks for reading and hope you loved this chapter.

Love you  
-destiny 🤍


	18. Chapter 18

Y/N POV

You ended up falling asleep, but you were woken up by your phone ringing. Finally. You see that the person calling you isn't Spencer, its JJ. You answer the phone, "Hello, I've been calling all of you and none of you answered, whats going on?" JJ sighs and says, "Y/N you need to come to the BAU." You get up from your bed and start putting on a pair of black converse and fix your hair up into a messy bun. "Um ok, but have you or anyone talked to Spencer, I've been calling him all day and he doesn't answer." You ask JJ as you walk out of your apartment. "Yeah we have talked to him, but I'll explain everything once you get here. I'll see you when you get here, bye." She tells you quickly and hangs up. 

You got down to the parking garage where you car was and drove to the BAU.  
__

Once you turned the corner, you saw all the ambulances, fire trucks, cop cars, and swat. What the fuck.

You pulled up to where one of the officers was signaling where to go. "Um what's going on?" You asked. "The fire alarm on the sixth floor was pulled. You need to keep moving miss." He told you. "No I work here, I need to get in." You said as you pulled out your credentials. He told you to keep moving forward and go into the garage.

After parking you went to the elevators and saw that there was blood. You ended up taking the stairs and got up to the sixth floor. 

When you got there you looked for everyone else. Looking around, you saw JJ and Emily in the conference room. "Hey, what happened?" You asked curiously. They both turned around and didn't say anything. "Where's Spence I've been calling him all day and he hasn't been answering? Was he on his way too?" You asked. Still nothing but silence.

"Um you guys are starting to scare me. Where's Spencer?" You said as you started to walk closer to them. They looked at each other and JJ sighed and said, "Y/N, take a seat." You shook your head and said, "No just tell me. What the fuck is going on?" JJ then said, "Fine, but please understand that Spencer just wanted to keep you safe." You nodded and your eyes were starting to tear up.

"Y/N, Spencer has been working a case since last night and he's been working non stop on trying to figure out what was going on. He found a lead and we all thought it was over, so we all decided to leave, but he stayed and said he'd be here for a while and then he'd leave to be with you, but before he got a chance to leave. Um someone abducted him and Garcia. Y/N i'm sorry but we don't know much right now and he tol—." JJ spoke but you interrupted her.

"Don't even finish what you're about to say. What do you guys know?" You let your tears fall as JJ told you that Spencer had been abducted. As you spoke you started hyperventilating and holding onto your chest. "Y/N take a seat and put your head in between your legs and breathe in and out." Emily told you, but you still couldn't breathe. 

JJ ran out of the room to get help and Emily telling you to breathe in and out. "Y/N breathe. Come on breathe. In and out." Emily said. You started to sob and say, "Em what if I never see him again? What if something happens to him and I haven't even told him that I love him?" You continued crying and Emily rubbed your back as she hugged you.

JJ came back with Luke and Matt and they saw you crying and your breath shaking. "Y/N I think you should see this." Luke said through your cries. You looked up to the monitor in the conference room and saw Spencer with a woman. "Who's that?" You asked. "That's Mary Meadows. She worked in VICAP and she is some how connected to Spencer's abduction." Emily said.

You were feeling rage and fear as Emily told you who that was. "I swear when I see her, I'll kill her with my bare hands!" You yelled out and stood from the chair and ran to the restroom. As soon as you entered the restroom you barely made it to the nearest toilet to throw up. 

You heard the door open and heard a voice, "Y/N? You ok?" It was JJ. You were in tears as she got closer to you. "JJ how could I possibly be ok! I just found out that my boyfriend has been abducted and we don't know a fucking thing! Does that answer your fucking questions!" You yelled at her and she sat outside of the door and said, "Y/N I'm sorry. Spencer told me not to call you unless something happened to him. I was just listening to what he said." 

You stood from the floor and opened the door to clean yourself up. You washed your hands and splashed water on your face. "I don't care what he said JJ, it's the fact that you, out of all the people on the team you didn't call me no matter what he said. And now I don't know if I'll see him again. Just please JJ, leave me alone." You said and let a few tears fall and walked out of the restroom back into the conference room where everyone else was.

Derek saw you and immediately pulled you in for a hug and told you, "We're going to find him. He's going to be fine, he's been through a lot and he always pulls through. Ok?" All you could do at this point was nod, you had no more words. Your mind was just focused on how to get Spencer back and what you were going to do to the person responsible.  
—

SPENCER'S POV

I'm a fucking idiot. I'm in another situation that I may or may not get out of alive. The last time I saw Y/N was last night before I left and I could've told her I loved her before she fell asleep and she'd be able to hear me. Who knows she probably would have said it back. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I wake up in a room. There's no one with me and I know I was in the car with Garcia, Meadows, Benjamin, Theo, and some other men before I blacked out.

I look around and I see that there is a camera in front of me and no doubt they are recording. I know who's behind this know and its all starting to make sense now. I'm hoping that when the team goes through the surveillance, they'll see my clue. And I hope that Y/N is there to see what I said.

I'm staring at the camera and I hear the door starting to open. Meadows and a man enter the room and she unties me and says, "Get up." I stand and she puts handcuffs on me. Deja Vu. "What do you want?" I ask as we start walking. "Your friend wants to see you." She tells me. We walk in silence I look around and I notice we're in a warehouse.  
__

Y/N'S POV

We're sitting in the conference room and the team filled me in on what was going on and all I know is that once I see Benjamin Merva and Mary Meadows, it's over for them. Mary was our number one suspect and we we're starting to find a paper trail on how she was able to get into VICAP and still be part of a cult.

Luke and Matt were looking through the surveillance, when they said, "Y/N look at the monitor." You looked up from the files on the table and you saw Spencer with Mary, but you notice that Spencer is making eye contact with the camera, while Mary is on the phone.

You look at Spencer's body language and you notice how he keeps eye contact and his arm is moving. "Um Matt can you zoom in on his hand?Please." You ask. "What do you see?" JJ asked. You ignored her and start to pay attention to his hand. "He's signing. B-E-N-S-B-E-L-I-E-V-E-R-S. I-M-S-O-R-R-Y-Y/N-I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U." You spelled out what he signed and realized he signed he loved you. You instantly start crying. 

He loves me and I may not get to tell him.  
_

You calmed down after a few minutes and started to gain your focus back on finding him and Garcia. You left the conference room and went to sit at your desk and you see Hotch on the phone with knows who, JJ and Rossi in the conference room, Matt and Luke walk into Garcia's bat cave, Morgan is on the phone with Savannah, and Emily and Tara are at her desk looking at what time Spencer, Garcia and Meadows checked out of the building.

You turned on your computer and immediately started to search up, "Ben's Believers."  
__

Spencer's POV

I'm pulled by the man and into a corner and I see Garcia sitting in front of a computer. "Oh, my god, is he— You're really hurt." She says. "What do they want?" She asked as the man pushed me to the ground. I stared at the ground and winced and said, "Me." She takes in what I said and asks, "Why? Why do they want you?" I let out a sigh and say, "I'd be their last victim." I look up at her and she's confused, "What? Why?" She asked. "I don't know, I overheard them. There have been hundreds."

Meadows came and tells Garcia, "I gave you what you want. Now it's your turn. Or i'll blow his big beautiful brains out." She tells Garcia as she points a gun to the back of my head. I look up at her with desperation.

Meadows moves away as she gets a phone call. "They've got a firewall, so there's no way to warn the team, but they're coming for us. Y/N is coming for you. Oh my god she must be so worried right now. We're gonna be ok, you'll get to see everyone again especially Y/N. We're not gonna die here Spencer. This can't be how our story ends. What can we do? They'll trade. We'll make a barter. Take me" Garcia says as she typed.

"No." I say. "The team needs you." She says. I look at her and said, "No they don't. They need you." "They need us." She says as she smiles. "You've got one minute." Meadows says to Garcia. "I hate you." Garcia tells her. I laugh inside, classic Garcia. 

"Garcia listen to me. Please tell my mom—." I look down and try to fake tears as Meadows phone rings again. As she walks away I looked up at Garcia and say, "They're taking me and Theo." "Theo's here?" Garcia asks. "We'll distract them. The car we were in is right outside the door. We're 18 minutes away from Quantico. Turn left outside the parking lot, take a right at the light. You'll recognize the rest. They stayed off the highways." I try to tell her as fast as I can. 

"Ok, ok, but what about you?" She whispers. "I'll delay them. Get the rest of the team and do not worry about me." I say and Mary interrupts, "Times up." I stand and give Garcia a hug and whisper, "It's all happening. Ten twenty- three."  
_

Y/N's POV

"So you're telling me that she was able to cover up 299 murders, while working here?" You asked and everyone nodded. All the murders were all over the US and there was no pattern. 

We start talking about how they would take out the hyoid bones from the victims and why they did it. We came to realize that Merva was the one doing the killing and his followers were the hunters. 

You zoned out and you were thinking about what you read about Ben's Believers, but you get pulled from your thoughts when you hear Emily say, "One that could make either Reid or Garcia their 300th victim, perhaps their last." 

"Are you saying that one of them could die?" You asked. The fact that Spencer or Garcia can be killed or be dead already hurts you and the look on everyone's face says the same.

You sit back down and look through Mary's files and everyone sees a look on your face that they've never seen before. Rage. "Y/N I think it's best if you go home." Hotch told you. 

"With all due respect sir, I'm not going anywhere until we find Spencer and Penelope." You tried to keep your emotions down so he'd let you stay on the case. Hotch nodded but you knew that he wanted you to leave because he could see and read your emotions and body language.

You kept trying to tell yourself that you guys would find Spencer and Garcia and everything would be ok, but we were getting no where. You let out a loud sigh as you pulled out your phone to see the photos you took with Spencer the night before.   
-

As you were sitting in the conference room looking for more information about Ben's Believers, you saw JJ and Emily walk towards the restroom. It's not like you wanted to hear what they were talking about, but something told you to get up and follow them.

You got closer to them and you heard JJ talking, "Did I ever tell you about the Redskins game,gosh 14 years ago now?" You didn't hear Emily respond but you heard JJ laugh. "Well, Spencer got us good tickets. Actually Gideon gave them to him and talked him into asking me to go. So you know, I just figured, all the youngest team members should hang out, so I, of course asked Garcia to come along. Ugh well, turns out Morgan and Hotch were giving him pointers on the side thinking it was going to be a date. Gosh I mean he had never been on one before. Poor him he didn't know what to do. I'm just glad he forgave me." 

Well that's something new to you, you never knew that Spencer was into JJ, but its in the past. You hope. 

You then hear Emily,"He adores you. And it sounds like that was the beginning of something even better. The 3 of you have been inseparable since I met you." Also true. You noticed how they were before you and Spencer started dating. "I don't know how to do this without them. If we cant get them back I.." You hear JJ start crying and Emily comforts her and you don't even realize that you were crying. You quickly left and went back to the conference room and went back to work.  
_

"All of this is because of a case from almost 10 years ago?" You asked as Emily and Rossi talked back and forth from a case in Liberty Ranch, Colorado. They nodded. All you could think was what did Spencer have to do with this?  
__

Spencer's POV

Meadows took me away from Garcia, and I was looking around and I saw Merva talking to Theo. I made eye contact with Theo to see if he would be able to get the idea of distracting everyone. "Solar panels, guns, food. You'll be off the grid. Just take me. Let Theo go." I told Meadows. She immediately spoke, "Theo is not a hostage. He's a divine gift. He was raised at the ranch to be a leader until your team destroyed everything. You didn't stop to think how that would look like a year later, how Theo was forced to depend on his weak parents.They were the followers, not the leaders. And you, none of you ever thought about us ever again. You never considered how angry we'd be. Your government underestimated our faith. Now you'll see." I barely payed attention to what she was saying because I kept looking at Theo and Garcia. 

"Everyone's looking for us, and they aren't gonna stop." I told her. "Unlike the BAU, we've learned our mistakes. But I can tell you this, no one's ever gonna find you. Not even your girlfriend, Y/N." She says to me and I try too keep a serious face as I tell her, "Cyrus said God wanted to save me." She sighs and says, "He was right. He saved you for a greater purpose, and this is it." I looked at the man standing next to her with the gun and I looked over at Theo and Garcia, and I reached for the gun to distract everyone. 

I see Theo hit Merva and then I see Garcia run out of the warehouse. Thank god. But then I see Meadows look in her direction. She better hurry and get out of her, I need to see my girl again.  
__

Your POV

We're sitting in the bullpen watching a news broadcast from 10 years ago that had to do with another cult, Ben's Believers. You're watching this with Tara, Matt, and Luke because we weren't on the team when this occurred and now your wishing you were. 

"Liberty Ranch. This case is still legendary for extreme survivalists." Matt said. You couldn't say much anymore, all you wanted was to find Spencer and go home and lay with him. "And when the local police invaded, they took it as proof that the prophecy had come true." Tara added on. "Polygamy was huge for them. Meadows wasn't the only one married to Benjamin Cyrus." Luke said. "So they blamed the BAU for the death of their messiah way back then." You finally spoke, earning a look from them. Luke smiled at you and said, "And they've been planning their revenge for a very long time." 

"From what I read, the team went in there to save some kids from a sketchy situation a decade ago, and now this." You stated. Emily and JJ walked into the bullpen and Emily said, "After the explosion, the ranch was condemned. Local FBI has eyes on it for us in case they head back there." Then JJ spoke, "When the women and children were rescued from the ranch, the government offered to relocate and give them a fresh start through WITSEC." Matt looks at everyone then says, "Well that makes sense why Meadows was able to clear the FBI background check." You then realize, "She accepted their help knowing she would betray the government." 

"Not every survivor wanted help." JJ stated. "We ran those who left the ranch and kept their names. A few relocated in Rural, Maryland and Virginia." Rossi said. "Well, they could be helping now. Any of them have large pieces of property?" Morgan asked. Emily answered, "A few. the Washington field office—." And the you see Garcia walk into the bullpen. 

"Oh my god. Are you hurt?" You all run to her. "It's a warehouse thats in Hillcrest, 18 minutes.I can take you there. You got to hurry. They hurt Reid. He's been bleeding. They're in trucks with Theo. I heard a gunshot." Oh my god. He's still with them and he's hurt. 

JJ stays with her as you all run out and head to the warehouse.   
_  
"Y/l/n, I expect you to keep this all professional and not do anything stupid. Please?" Hotch told you as you guys arrived at the warehouse. You nodded and kept your head down, because you know as soon as you saw Meadows or Merva, you'd kill them. 

We all head inside and SWAT is in front of us and Emily is by your side. The warehouse is empty. It's quiet, you could probably hear a pen drop. We move around the entire warehouse and see no one. "Clear!" you shouted. You heard everyone else say clear. You guys move closer to the back of the warehouse and you guys see a body. Please don't be Spence. Please don't be him. 

Emily got closer and said, "It's Theo." You all sighed, but now we still don't know where Spencer is.   
__

Spencer's POV

I'm now sitting inside a fucking trailer, strapped to a chair staring at Merva. "You've been tested since we last saw you. Locked away with those you've been chasing. You come out of that different. I know you were fond of Theo. He was your student and trusted you. But he betrayed us, and loyalty is everything." I stared as he spoke to me, unbothered. He got up from the chair and sat in front of Meadows to do who knows what.

__

Your POV

We were still at the warehouse trying to find a trace of something, but we couldn't find anything. "We got teams searching concentric circles out to a 20-mile radius." Luke came up to tell me as you stared at Theo's body. "Ok, um that's good right? There's a chance they're gonna lay low instead of risking getting on the road right away." You asked Luke and looked at Tara and Matt. "You know I hate to say it, but for a second, I thought Theo might have counted as out 300th. I'm sorry Y/N." You looked down and bit on your lip, stopping you from crying. "They didn't take his hyoid." Luke said. You couldn't stay there anymore, so you walked outside and waited by one of the SUVs. 

"How do you think she's doing?" Morgan asked Luke, Tara, and Matt as he saw you walk out of the warehouse. "She's not doing good. Her boyfriends been abducted and she didn't even know where he was the entire day, until she came in." Tara spoke. Morgan nodded and went outside to talk to you. 

You were sitting on the floor with your knees to your chest crying. "Y/N?" You heard Derek call out for you. You sniffled and said, "What do you want?" You tried not to sound bitchy, but it wasn't working. "Hey I just want to talk." He tells you. "We don't have time. I shouldn't even be crying right now, I should be helping bring Spence home, but instead I'm sitting here talking to you." You wipe your tears and try to stand, but Derek stops you. "Listen to me. I already told you. We're going to find him. He's gonna be alright.' He tells you. You sigh and say, "You told me that already. Derek I don't know what I'll do if we don't find him or worse. Derek I love him and I haven't told him." You start to cry and lean onto his shoulder. "It's okay, you'll get to say it to him and he'll say it to you. Alright, stop thinking about the negative and think positive." He tells you and you laugh, "You sound like a fortune cookie." You say and he laughs and tells you, "There she is. That's the Y/N I know." You smile and say, "Thank you Derek." "Anytime." He gives you a hug and you both get up and walk back into the warehouse where the rest of the team is.

__  
Spencer's POV

We're still on the road to god knows where and Meadows has gotten bandages on her arm and I'm assuming Garcia ran her over. Would like to see that. I look at Meadows as she moves her arms around and remember her from the ranch in Colorado. I start to have flashbacks from that case and remember everything that she did and what was said.  
__

Your POV

We ended up going back to the BAU and we enter the conference room and see JJ and Garcia. Emily and Hotch ask, "What did you guys find?" JJ responds, "Multiple routes they could take out of state. Based on the size of the truck Garcia described, we're talking two fuel tanks filled with diesel." You sigh and sit down to listen to what everyone has to say. "Those tanks could be anywhere from 50 to 300 gallons, and they get roughly 6 gallons a mile average." You correct Luke, "It's 7 gallons a mile average." Everyone looks at you and you put your hands up and say, "What? I'm smart too you know, or did you guys forget." 

What is wrong with me? Why so bitchy Y/N?

Matt breaks the silence, "Yeah, we're looking at 1200 to 1800 miles before they need to refuel.'' Tara sits down next to you and says, "They won't want to risk stopping. They'll stay inside that radius." Emily then walks around the table to stand next to JJ and says, "They're using trucks for transport because of all the supplies, so they're setting up a new compound." Rossi's attitude seems to match yours, "Agreed. But where?" 

"Where will they be at 10:23?" Garcia asks. "Well 500 miles in any direction." You say. Garcia starts typing and brings up a map on the monitor. "So there's Ohio, New York, Massachusetts, Georgia, Kentucky. They could be anywhere." You say as you looked at the map. "Only connection between those states is that there were victims killed there." Luke said. "The emotional history's is in Colorado, but that wouldn't connect to 10:23 at all. But they can make it to the ranch without refueling." Matt stated. "That's to risky. They know its the first place we'd look." Rossi responds. Obviously.

"What about this? Do you have any idea why they'd want to kill 300 victims?" Tara stand and walks over to the board. "It feels like the ultimate sacrifice."JJ says. Really as if I didn't know that already. Ok I need to chill. "Cyrus was a history buff. he chose Franklin as a middle name after founding father." Rossi says. "300s a recurring number in history. Spartan's guard of the king, it was 300 men." You stated while running your hands through your hair. "300 invisible soldiers of Gideon. Coincidence?" You continued. "Gideon was no longer on the team when we were at the ranch. It could be connected, but—." Emily said but was cut off by JJ.

"If this is about a believers rebirth, babies are born with 300 bones, and they're taking the hyoids." Tara continues after JJ, "And they hyoids we had in evidence are missing, which means Merva needed them back. And that means they mean more to the endgame than we thought." Garcia then blurted out, "But why did Reid need us to know it all happens at 10:23? That's got to be important, it was the last thing he said to me." You start to think what 10:23 would mean, but you can't think straight anymore, you think about the last thing Spencer said to you and it was, "Good night pretty girl." 

"Listen, you're right. It means something to him.We're trying to figure it out.Y/N any ideas what it means?" Matt says and you shook your head. Garcia gets up from her chair and says, "You better." Before running out. Same Penny. Same.  
__

Spencer's POV

I don't know how long we've been on the road for, but I replayed everything from that day 10 years ago, when I first came across the believers. Another thing that was on my mind was Y/N and how she was dealing with all of this. "Reid? Reid" Meadows called out to me but I ignored her. "He's ignoring us." She says before her, Merva, and a man come at me with a knife to my throat. 

"Wait, wait. They'll stop looking for me if I tell them to, but you have to let me talk to them.'' I say, but I know they won't let me. "You really believe they'll stop?" Merva asks me. "I know they will, if I tell them I'm safe and its all gonna be ok." I tell him while keeping eye contact with Merva. "You think you're safe, even though, just then, you thought you were going to die? Tell me, what did you feel?" He asks me. "Peace." Is all I say. "Well that's good. Hold on to that. You're gonna need it." He says and the man holding me turns my head to look at the case full of hyoid bones. "Because this was just a test." Merva says and sits in front of me.

Come on Y/N, I know you'll find me.  
__

Your POV

Still nothing on Spencer's location. Your sitting at your desk with you head down thinking about what could have happened if he would have told you something. Everyone is in the conference room and no one has bothered you anymore because you been saying way to many comments about everyone's performance and you've just been a bitch the entire time. 

"Y/N lets go." You hear Luke tell you. "You found him?" You ask as you stand up and walk out to the tarmac with Luke. "Yeah we think they are headed to Kentucky. Cyrus was technically reborn in Kentucky so chances are they are heading there." He tells you. "Ok thats good, um I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're not bad at your jobs and you're not a jodidamente estupido (fucking stupidass)" You tell him as you get on the jet. He laughs and says, "It's ok, you're just upset and I take no offense." You smile and sit on one of the couches in the back, just to gather your thoughts. 

Everyone else gets onto the jet and you hear Hotch call for you, "I think its best you stay Y/N. I don't trust your judgement in the field." You sigh loudly and say, "Hotch I told you already, I fine and I won't do anything stupid. Please I just want to bring Spence back home." He shakes his head, "Fine, but if you do anything stupid, we're going to have a problem." You nod and go sit in the back again. Shit. I was hoping to kill Merva and Meadows.   
_

Spencer's POV

We arrived at some type of field in Kentucky and I'm walking around with Meadows trying to see how many people there are and what they were planning. "You claim to feel peace, but you've chosen a path that surrounds you with violence. I mean I get it. Clocks ticking and your team still hasn't found you yet. You need something to hold on to." Meadows says to me and I'm looking at all the men and women moving supplies around and when she says the last sentence, I think of Y/N. I think of how her smile and laugh light up a room, how she's always correcting people when they're wrong, her attitude, the way she'd hug me, kiss me and just be there with me. 

Meadows takes me into a tent where there are beds and then I feel arms wrap around me, and then everything goes black.   
__

Your POV

We are trying to figure out where we are going to land the jet, since we aren't sure where they are and in what part of Kentucky. "Uh, Proverbs 10:23. A fool finds pleasure in wicked schemes, but a person of understanding delights in wisdom.'' Doesn't fit." Matt says. "Jeremiah 10:23. "I know that the way of man is not himself."' Luke reads off his tablet. "Corinthians. "Do also the glory of God."" Tara reads then shakes her head. You look down at your phone and say, "Um listen to this, Matthew Chapter 10, verse 23. "When you are persecuted in one place, flee to another."" You look up at everyone and Emily says, "They're going to the next town." Garcia comes up in the screen and asks, "Flee to another, but which one?" Rossi says, "Their end game is also a new beginning. Cyrus brought religion back to the cult.They'd honor that by wanting to start fresh, like the garden of Eden." Tara sits up and says, "That's how 300 fits.That was the number of angels that protected the garden of Eden.Are there any Edens in Kentucky?" 

Garcia types and says, "Uh no. But there are two synonyms, Canaan and Arcadia.'' Hotch asks, "Which one is closer to where Cyrus was born?" "Arcadia." Garcia responds. "Ok that's where they're going. Garcia, pull land deeds. Ill notify SWAT." Emily says.   
"We're gonna get him Y/N.'' JJ tells you and you give her a smile.   
__

Spencer's POV

I woke up and instantly sat up when I saw Merva walk in. "And now these 3 remain—Faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." I walk out with him as he holds onto my restrained arms, "Corinthians. Faith in your new beginning. The 300 who protected Eden. That's why you chose your victims." I state. "Victims? They're our angels.'' He says. "They were protectors, but you see me as your enemy." I tell him. "No, we see you as the bravest of them all. During the raid, Cyrus gave you many chances to leave, but you chose to stand beside him. He admired you, and he told us so. He didn't see you as the others. He saw you as a great one. That's why god chose you to survive." He says as we get closer to a group of people and Mary in front with all the hyoid bones hung up behind her. "She blames me for Cyrus' death." I say.

"She has to blame someone. Grief consumes her without it." He says as we get closer to the front. I make a face of confusion, "So this isn't revenge?" Merva says, "We aren't monsters.''  
__

Y/N POV

We get to Arcadia and as soon as you unholster your gun, you turn the corner and you see Spencer. He's standing in front of a crowd with his hands restrained and Merva is next to him and Meadows is behind him.

SWAT starts to take out the men with guns first before we even go in. You then hear a man speak, "Before we take his voice as our own.. He has something to share." JJ and Matt move around the corner and you stay next to Emily. "To everything there's a season. And a time to every purpose under the heaven.. A time to be born and a time to die.. A time to weep and a time to pluck up that which has been planted." You hear Spencer's voice and that is enough to tell you he's ok. 

Emily and you move closer and you notice that Spencer is looking at you and that he's talking slowly. He's stalling. And just if that bitch Mary Meadows could hear you she says, "Ok he's stalling. That's enough.'' You then hear Merva talk, "All right, let the sacrifice begin. Protect us from all harm." Spencer looks around and notices the movement. "Let the sacrifice begin. Protect us from all harm.'' The believer's chanted. 

You move in closer and see that Merva is strapping Spencer to a table and the hyoid bones are hanging around him. "Today we give thanks for our patience, perseverance and strength. Without these, our efforts would have failed. And we thank the others who have sacrificed for us." The believers chant, "Thank you for your sacrifice." Merva then says, "And for our guardian, who will protect this family now and always. Spencer, keeper of provisions.. You are given selflessly to others and will be rewarded by the highest honor." 

You see the look on Spencer's face as Merva nears him with a knife. He looks unbothered and careless. That's when Rossi takes the first shot at one of the men with guns. Matt yells, "Go, Now! Down!" You instantly run towards Merva and Mary. You yell out to Merva as you see he brings the knife up to Spencer's throat. "Merva!" And you take the shot. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. 

You shot at Merva and Mary was down on the ground by Luke and you were untying Spencer. 

"Hi pretty girl." He says as tears start to fall. As soon as you got the last restraint off he gives you one of the biggest hugs. "Hi baby. You scared me. Please don't do that again." You say to him with tears coming down your face. "I promise, I wont do this again. I'm sorry." 

You walked away with Spencer as all the believers were getting arrested and you couldn't believe it that he was back in your arms.  
—  
On the jet

We were back on the jet heading back home and before we left Spencer hugged everyone and thanked them for finding him. As for you, you apologized to everyone for your behavior, but there was still some tension between you and JJ and you're not sure why.

You and Spencer were cuddled up on one of the couches, when Spencer spoke up, "I wanted to thank you guys again for saving me and keeping my girl safe, while I was gone for a bit." You hide you face in his chest and he lets out a laugh along with everyone else. "But seriously, thank you guys, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you guys." He continued. 

"Your welcome Reid, we're always going to be here for you no matter what." Hotch announces. Spencer smiles and places a kiss to the top of you head. "Pretty boy, you know you girl has one hell of an attitude and we were all shocked by it when she was going crazy on all of us." Derek said. "Shut up Derek." You say, Spencer lets out a laugh and says, "I'm very much aware of her attitude and there is no way she's getting rid of it." Everyone lets out a laugh and says a few things before they all go to their own conversations.

Spencer leans down to whisper in your ear and says, " I love you, Y/N." You look up at him and place a kiss to his jaw and say, " I love you too, Spencer." He tilts up your chin and brings you in for a kiss and this was the emotion that was in the last kiss we had. 

LOVE

"Chill with the PDA." Derek and Luke yell out in unison. You and Spencer both smiled and flipped them off as you both continued to kiss, earning a laugh from the whole team.

Authors Note <3 

Oh my god, I finally updated and this is one of the longest chapters I've written and when I tell my emotions were every where with this one, I'm not kidding. What did you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Let me know if there are mistakes, I wrote this late at night, but still made it happen. Ok thats all i have to say, but I'm going to try to update this fic more now that I'm not as busy with school now, but I'll still have some bad days, but hopefully all will be good. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I love writing this.

Love you  
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count- 6623


	19. Chapter 19

Once we landed back at Quantico, we all walked back inside to gather our things and go home. "Spence can I talk to you?" You heard JJ call him as she stood by the bullpen doors. 

Spencer looked at you and said, "I'll be right back." and gave you a kiss. 

You walked to your desk and grabbed your purse and made sure your computer was logged off. "Y/l/n, can I speak with you for a moment." You heard Hotch call for you and he was standing by his office. Shit

Quickly walking over to his office, you take a glance at Spencer and JJ and from what you can see Spencer is mad. You entered his office and he told you to sit down. "Agent Y/l/n, did I did I not tell you that if you did something stupid in the field there'd be consequences." He immediately started. "Yes you did, but Merva had a knife to Spencer's throat. What did you want me to do? Let him kill Spencer in front of my eyes?" You said trying to keep it as calm as possible. You can't believe this conversation.

"If I wouldn't have shot Merva, Spence would have been dead, so I don't understand why we're having this conversation Hotch." Your voice got a little louder. "Calm down agent, all I'm saying is that you made this personal. Everyone saw what Merva was doing to Reid during the attack, so anyone could have shot him, but you did after I told you not to." Hotch stated and he slammed his hand on hi desk.

"What are you saying?" You ask nervously. "I'm suspending you for 3 weeks. Hand over your badge and gun. You'll get it back when you return." You scoffed and stood up and gave him your badge and gun and left his office. 

Spencer was sitting at your desk and he saw your face and be noticed you were upset. "Hey baby whats wrong?" 

"Hotch just suspended me for 3 weeks because of what I did out in the field." You told him and he stood up giving you a hug. "I'm sorry. Let me go talk to him." He said and tried to walk towards his office, but you stopped him. "No Spence it's ok. Can we just go now?" He nodded and you both waved at everyone and you noticed JJ staring at you. 

We got down to the parking garage hand in hand and you said, "I'll drive babe, I don't think it's best if you drive yet." He nodded and got into the passenger seat. 

You turned on the car and sat there for a while processing over what just happened. "You ok?" Spencer asked you, his voice filled with concern. "I should be asking you that." You told him while giving him a smile. 

You pulled out of the parking garage and drove to Spencer's apartment. "So since I'm not gonna be able to go into work, is it ok if I stayed at your place?" You asked as you got to the exit of the BAU. 

Spencer let out a laugh and said, "Baby it's fine, you didn't even have to ask, I was going to tell you to stay there when we got there." 

You sighed in relief because you didn't want to stay at your place and Spencer be alone. Hotch told him on the jet that he had 2 weeks off and if he needed more just to let him know. 

The rest of the drive to his apartment was you and him in silence but not awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence. Just taking it in that we were back in each other's presence.   
_

You parked your car in the visitor's parking, and Spencer had fallen asleep. "Hey we're here." You whispered into his ear and moved him just a bit. He moved around and opened his eyes and they landed on you and he smiled. You both got out the car and Spencer waited for you to lock the car, so he could wrap his arm around your waist. "Come on." You told him.

Walking up to his apartment, you started to think about what JJ could have told Spencer. He wasn't upset anymore but he sure was when he was talking to her. 

You unlocked the door and when Spencer walked in he turned to you and asked, "You cleaned my apartment?" You nodded shyly and he came closer to you and lifted your chin up to look at him. "Thank you." He placed a kiss to your nose then your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he placed his around your waist and you don't know when, but you started crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Spencer asked you while pulling away from the hug. You couldn't get any words out just sobs.

He brought you to sit down on the couch. How is he acting like if nothing happened to him. He still had blood on his face. You kept trying to open your mouth to speak, but you couldn't. "It's ok. I'm here." Spencer hugged you and rubbed your back. 

You didn't want to be upset with him for acting like nothing happened, but you want to know why. You pushed yourself from his embrace and up the couch to stand in front of him. 

"It's not ok Spencer. I don't understand how you're acting as if nothing happened to you. I was here in your apartment all day trying to figure out why you weren't here and why you weren't answer my calls. I called the team and they all wouldn't answer either. I was so fucking worried and your here now acting like nothing happened. The entire time that I was at the BAU helping the team find out where you were, I was thinking about you and how much it would hurt if I had lost you and that's when I realized that I have loved you since the beginning and I just didn't know it. Spencer I want to know why you're acting this way." Your voice was a bit raised as you spoke to him through tears, he just sat there looking at you. 

He didn't say anything, just sat there looking at you. "Say something please." You kneeled in front of him and his focus was still on your eyes. 

"It's because of you." Was all he said. You looked at him confused and he continued. "I'm acting like this because the entire time that I was with Merva, I was thinking about you. I thought about your voice, your attitude, your body, your scent, your smile, your laugh, just everything about you. That's what was keeping me from giving up. I knew that you guys would find me and that I'd see you again after Garcia left. I'm telling the truth, I'm ok because I'm back in your arms with you. I'm ok because you were helping me get through this without you being there. Y/N I would tell you exactly what I was thinking the entire time. I thought about your lips, your hair, the way you say my name, the way you get when you don't get your way, baby I was thinking about you the entire time just to get through it all. I'm sorry that I made you worry and upset, but this is why." He admitted and you could see that his eyes were tearing up. 

You felt bad for getting upset with him, just because he wasn't like you thought he would. "I'm sorry too, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You've been through so much alone and I wanted to know so you wouldn't suffer alone." You tell him as you get up and sit on his lap. "You don't have to apologize for being concerned. I understand since I've told about everything that's happened to me so I get it. Thank you for telling me." He says and pulls you in for a chaste kiss. 

"I love you." He says while looking into your eyes. "Yo también te amo, mi amor." You tell him and give him another kiss. He smiles and says, "You know I love it when you speak Spanish angel." And he slaps your ass earning a giggle from you. 

"Spence, te amo y no quiero parar. Nunca." You leaned in before whispering in his ear. You kissed his jawline and you heard him let out a groan. He was getting turned on. You felt his growing bulge underneath you and you looked at him and you could tell what he was going to say. "No,not today." You said while getting off from his lap and walked into the kitchen. "You can't speak to me in Spanish if you know how much it turns me on babe.." He whines out. 

"Oh, lo siento bebé." You patted his cheek and sat next to him as you gave him a glass of water. He drank the entire glass within seconds and turn towards you and said, "Your such a tease." 

You shrugged your shoulders and said, "Its what I do best."   
_

The rest of the day you and Spencer stayed on the couch watching movies, eating take out, and talking about what happened to him. You cleanup all the blood on his face and he was left with a small bruise above his eyebrow. He told you that Mary had hit him with the bottom of the gun to knock him out. You got upset but he told you it was fine because she was in prison so there wasn't much you could do about it.

You guys were watching a marathon of Star Trek and it was starting to get late. You let out a yawn and place your head on Spencer's lap. He started to run his fingers through your hair and that was making you even more tired. "You tired?" Spencer asked. You nodded and he kept playing with your hair and you let out a sigh when you remembered something. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?" You spoke and you were not sure how'd he respond. 

Staying in the same position he replied, "Yeah."

"Ok, so when we got back today and you know how JJ wanted to talk to you. What did she tell you?" You asked him and you felt him stop his movement in your hair. It must have been bad. 

He grabbed onto your shoulders and sat you up, while he stood in front of the tv. "I'm gonna tell you this because I love you and nothing she said is going to change my opinion on how I feel about you." He said and started to pace back and forth. "What the fuck did she tell you?" You asked him and he stopped and kneeled in front of you.

"She doesn't agree with our relationship. She says that you're too young for me and that I'm too old for you. She thinks you're using me and that you're just bored. I told her that she had no right and it wasn't her place to talk about our relationship that way." He held onto your hands and you were stuck. You didn't know what to say. You were pissed because of what she said, but you want to know why she said it. 

"What the fuck is her problem? Why would she even say that? She doesn't know anything about our relationship and the last time I checked her and the girls always tried to get it out of me that we were together and when they all found out she didn't mind, so why is she acting like this?" You said and he saw how mad you were getting. 

He grabbed your hands and kissed them and said, "I don't know why she said those things baby, but we can ignore what she said and just be happy together. Ok?" 

You nodded and smiled at him and said, "Ok." He tilted your chin up and said, "Why is it ok princess?" You smiled because you knew exactly what to say, "Because its just me and you." 

"That's right. Just me and you princess no one else." He said and placed a kiss to your lips.

He pulled away and stood up and pulled you up and said, "Come on let's go to bed." You walked into his bedroom and he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and you changed into one of his hoodies and a pair of leggings. 

After about 15 minutes Spencer came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low on his waist and another towel in his hand running it through his hair. He looked fucking good.

"Stop staring Y/N." He said and you didn't even notice that he had already changed. He just looked and he was hovering over you. He was really trying hard to turn you on and it was fucking working.

You rolled your eyes and he got into bed under the covers with you and pulled you to cuddle. 

You placed your head in the crook of his neck and placed a few kisses there, while he kissed your temple and cheeks.

"Spence?" You whispered. He hummed in response. You placed a kiss to his chest and you asked, "I know you said that what JJ told you didn't change how you felt about me, but did you ever think that— like at some point in our relationship?" 

He placed a kiss to the top of your head and spoke, "No I never thought like that. Y/N I don't care what anyone else says about our relationship because it's none of their business and they don't know what happens between us." 

You know that what he says is the truth, but it hurts you that one of your closest friends and his in the BAU decided to say things about you and your relationship "Ok thank you for that, but it just hurts me that she would say those things babe." 

"I know baby. I know." He says softly while running his fingers through your hair. 

Spencer is pretty hurt too because his best friend basically told him that she didn't agree with his relationship and you wanted to talk with her and understand why she said those things, but she'd never admit it to you.

"Get some sleep baby" He whispers as he sees you slowly closing your eyes. You nod against his chest and say, "Goodnight Spence. I love you." and place kiss to his bare chest.

You know he had a smile on his face because he was back with you again, "Goodnight pretty girl. I love you too." 

And sleep took over both of your bodies and you both fell asleep in one another's embrace.  
__

The next day you woke up and decided to make Spencer some breakfast, so you very carefully removed his arm from your waist to get out of bed.

You walked into the bathroom quickly to brush your teeth and face your face. 

Once you finished, you walked out and Spencer was still sleeping. You walked over to him and kissed his cheek and walked out of the room making sure to close the door.

Opening the fridge you saw that he had eggs, bacon, and strawberries. You placed those things on the counter and opened the pantry and he had pancake mix so you grabbed that. 

You opened his cabinet to grab three pans, one for the pancakes, another for the eggs and the other for the bacon. 

Making the pancake mix as instructed, switching the water for milk because it tastes better that way. You mixed until ready and started to heat up the pans. 

Placing a few strips of bacon on one of the pans and putting some of the pancake mix on the other pan, you started to make the eggs.

You flipped the pancake and repeated this process a few more times until you had enough for the both of you. 

The eggs were ready and so was the bacon, so you placed those on a plate and put two pancakes on each plates as well and went to wash and cut strawberries to put on the pancakes.

You turned on the coffee machine while cutting the strawberries and you heard the bedroom door open. I really wanted him to stay in bed.

"Good morning." Spencer said as he wrapped his arms around you placing a kiss to your cheek.

You smiled, "Good morning baby. I made you breakfast, coffees almost done." 

"Thank you, it smells amazing." He says and walks over to grab two mugs for our coffee.

You took both plates of food to the table and put them down, one in front of the other. Spencer brought the two mugs of coffee to the table with sugar and creamer. 

Spencer sat down in front of you and starting eating. You cut your pancakes and put some creamer in your coffee taking a sip then eating your food. 

"What do want to do today?" Spencer asked you while holding your hand. You rubbed your thumb against the back of his hand and said, "I just want to stay here, maybe watch a few movies, read, draw, I don't know anything, but going out." 

Spencer got up and took the plates to the sink and started washing them, while you put all the food away and cleaned up the kitchen. 

You went behind Spencer and hugged him the same way he did to your earlier. He turned around putting the last plate into the dishwasher and picked you up and placing you on the counter. 

He stood between your legs and you ran your fingers down his jawline and he smiled looking at you. Leaning down you collided your lips with his. 

Spencer deepened the kiss by trying to use tongue, which you allowed him to, only for a while. He bit your lip in which you did the same earning a groan from him. You felt him smile into the kiss and he put his hand on your inner thigh slowly making his way towards the hem of your tights. 

You grabbed his wrist and pulled away from the kiss and looked him dead in the eye. "Are you sure you are ready?" You asked. He nodded and tried to go in for another kiss, when you backed away. 

He whined and said, "What now?" You crossed your arms in front of you and said, "You're positive?" He nodded again when you again backed away.

"Use your words." You told him. "Fuck, yes Y/N I'm ready. I promise." You smiled and pulled him in for the kiss now. 

Spencer picked you up again and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked towards his bedroom.

Author's Note <3  
Alright so this is a filler chapter and there is going to be smut in the next chapter and I will put warning as to what will happen. So what do you think about the drama that is starting with JJ? If you've seen all the seasons and know what happens later on in season 14 you know where this is going. But I will only tell you this Spencer is not going to leave you....Anyways got to go, can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. I feel like you will love it. Byeee!!

Love You   
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count- 3275


	20. Chapter 20

SMUT WARNING   
______________

Spencer brought us into the room and your plan was for you to be in charge, but right now, your plan was failing as he placed you onto the bed and hovered over you.

He placed kisses along your jawline down to your neck as you started to reach for his sweatpants, but he grabbed onto your wrists pinning them above you. 

"No angel, let me show you how much you mean to me." His hazel brown eyes stared into yours and you were hypnotized by them. You nod at his words and let him do what he does best. Dominate you.

He pulls away from you and pulls down your leggings and takes off your hoodie, leaving you in just your panties. His lips immediately go to your torso, placing kisses along your skin. "You're so beautiful Y/N." Spencer breathes out as he makes his way up to your left nipple taking it into his mouth.

You let out a small moan as he takes your nipple in between his teeth causing you to jolt. "Fuck." You moan and throw your head back into the mattress.

Spencer trails his hand down your stomach and reaches your panties and slips through them and goes straight to your clit. He starts by rubbing small circles, and he removes his lips from your left nipple and goes to your right. 

"Spence, please just fuck me already." You breathe out. 

Spencer doesn't stop any of his actions and starts to rub circles on your clit at a faster pace than before. He uses his thumb to continue the circles on your clit and he inserts two fingers in your pussy. 

"Oh fuck Spence, right there." You moan out as he curls his fingers to hit your sweet spot. You cover your mouth to suppress the noises coming out of your mouth. 

Spencer retracts his mouth from your nipple and comes up to your face. He looks into your eyes as he fingers you and sees how you're unraveling beneath him.

"Move your hand from your mouth baby." He tells you, but you don't you continue to hold in your moans. 

"Move your hand Y/N." He demands and you still don't. You can see his expression change and this is what you wanted. Yeah you would like to do the slow passionate sex, ugh you hated the term "love making." but that's just not what you wanted.

"Fine you wanna act like a fucking brat, I'll treat you like one then." Spencer spits out and removes his fingers from you and pulls down your panties. 

"Well that's what I've been waiting for." You say while he bends you over his knee and your ass is up in the air.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna spank you however many times I feel like it and you're gonna count them and thank me after. Since you wanna act like a brat you'll be treated like one. You don't get to cum unless I tell you. Got it?" He says and his hand collided with your ass causing you to jolt.

You stay quiet and Spencer grabs a fistful of your hair making you look up at him. You give him a smile and let out a laugh and he says, "Do you understand?" 

Nothing.

Spencer pulls on your hair a little harder this time causing you to wince and this time you give in. "Yes, I understand." 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes sir." 

Spencer let's go of your hair and his hand collided with your ass. "What do you say?" 

"One. Thank you sir."

The noise of his hand coming down to your ass rings around the room. 

"Two. Thank you sir."

You feel yourself clench around nothing. You can feel Spencer's bulge on your stomach which makes you even more turned on that he's getting off on this.

"Three. Four. Thank you sir." His hand comes down faster this time and the moan that comes out of your mouth is loud enough for everyone down the hall to hear you.  
__

"Twenty nine. Thirty. F-Fuck. Thank you sir." You breathe out and you're sure your arousal was running down your legs by now. 

Spencer wasted no time, he put you down on the bed on all fours with your ass in the air. "Angel you're fucking mine no one else's. I wanna hear how I make you feel." He said while grabbing a fistful of your hair and slamming into you with no warning.

"Oh fuck." A loud moan is ripped from the back of your throat. 

Spencer was slamming into you at a relentless pace. "Let me hear how much of a slut you are for me." 

You let out a string of moans. "Fuck right there."

"Oh right there. You want me to keep doing that?" He said in that fucking voice that you have grown to love. 

"Yes yes please." You didn't even now what you were begging for. 

Spencer continued to thrust into you and you let out one of the loudest moans as he hit your g-spot. He lets go of your hair making you fall forward and you turn your face, so your cheek is pressed against the mattress letting your moans be heard. 

"Who do you belong to angel?" Spencer asks you as you feel him hit your cervix. The pain is there but is quickly taken away by pleasure. 

"Fuck- You. I belong to you." 

You felt that familiar knot in you stomach growing and you know that Spencer knew it too. Spencer uses one hand to hold onto your hip and the other reaches for your throat, pulling you up so your body is flush against his. 

He leaves kisses along your neck and whispers into your ear, "That's right angel. You're mine. You belong to me." 

You moan at his words and lean your head back onto his shoulder, "Can I please cum?" You beg.

Spencer chuckles into your ear and whispered, "Not yet baby." And he pulls out of you letting you fall onto the bed. 

You let out a whine at the feeling of him no longer in you and the orgasm denial. 

Fuck

Spencer grabs onto your ankles and flips you over so you're on your back. He hovers over you and slowly enters you again. 

You let out a small moan, "Spence." 

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes on yours. His thrusts are slow and meaningful. He placed kisses along your cheek, jawline, neck, collarbone, and back up to your lips.

You moan into the kiss as you feel him hit you deeper than ever. He puts your left hand up and intertwined it with his and your right, he brought it down to your stomach.

He puts his hand above yours and you moan at what you feel. Spencer pulls away from the kiss sees your face. "You feel that baby?" 

You nod, unable to say anything. 

"No one will ever make you feel the same way I do. Nobody will get to touch you the way I do. That's me baby." 

You moan and you clench around him, earning a moan come out of him. "Fuck. Do that again." He says under his breath.

You oblige and do it again and you moan out as he brings his thumb down to your clit. 

"Please let me cum. Please."

"No."

"Please sir. I need too."

"No."

You groan and start to move around to move away from him but he puts both hands on your hips pulling you towards him. 

His thrusts start getting sloppy and you know he's close as well. You close your eyes because you feel your release nearing and he's not letting you cum. "Look at me."

You bite your lip so hard it starts to draw blood. "Look at me angel." 

Spencer sees that you don't open your eyes and grips your chin and you let out a moan as he hits your cervix. "Open your eyes."

You peel your eyes open and see Spencer staring at you. "I want to see your face when you come. I want you to see how you make me feel." 

You nod at his words and he snaps his forward one more time and says, "Come with me baby."

You let out a loud moan as your legs shook uncontrollably and your orgasm hit you like a fucking train. You clench around him and cry out his name as you came on his dick.

Spencer continued to thrust into you and you felt him cum inside of you. He falls on top of you not putting all his weight down on you and he put his head in the crook of your neck and says, "You did good baby." 

Not saying anything, you give him a kiss on his forehead and he kisses your neck.

You both stay in that position for a few moments before he pulls out of you. Spencer gets in between your legs and starts to clean up the mess you both made.

You will never not think that what he was doing wasn't hot. 

He gets to your inner thighs and leaves small kisses and licks a stripe up your slit causing you to let out both a moan and a whine. 

Spencer let's out a laugh and comes back to face you. "Wanna taste?" He asks you. You nod your head eagerly. 

Spencer cups your chin and tilts your head up a bit and you open your mouth and he spits into your mouth. You swallow tasting yourself and him and you look back at him and smiles at you and smashes his lips with yours. 

Pulling away from the kiss, you grab onto Spencer's shoulder and flip him onto his back and you straddle him. 

"What are you doing?" He asks as he kisses your jawline. 

You threw your head back and say, "Let me ride you." 

Spencer pulls away from you and says, "You sure? Remember what happened last time." 

"I'm sure, I wanna try again."

He nods and you put your hand around the base and move your hand slowly up and down, looking into his eyes and he digs his fingers on your ass. 

"If you don't move soon, we'll end up like last time." He says through gritted teeth. 

You draw your hips closer to him and grind slowly. He grabs your face and says, "I'm not gonna tell you again, fucking do something."

You get up on your knees for a moment, positioning him at your entrance. His eyes are glued to your body, looking at your face how it changes as you sink down on his dick. Your mouth drops open, letting out a small whimper. His hand once again grabs onto your face and forces you too look him in the eyes.

"How do you feel baby?" He asks you as you take his entire dick inside of you. You roll your hips down and lean forward to have your head on his shoulder.

"So fucking good daddy." You admit and he lets out a low moan. He lets your adjust for a moment, but then thrusts upward. He hits deep and hard, but the pain feels good but is soon taken over by pleasure. He drags his fingers down your back and his breath is quick fanning over your throat. There is an inseparable between the two of you.

He lets you ride him however you want. You grab onto his shoulders and roll your hips and lift a bit, while his hands wander over your body. You lift yourself up and sink back down onto him and he pulls you against him and starts to thrust upward into you.

Both of your moans are filling the room along with each others pants. Your name is rolling off his lips and his from yours.

You eyes are half closed and your legs begin to shake in pleasure. Spencer wrapped his hand around your throat and put the other on your waist. He pushes you back a bit and thrusts into you. "Look at you baby, I'm not even on top and I'm still controlling you."

You moan at his words and you know what he said is true. 

He lets go of your throat and pulls you back to him and places kisses where his hand was and lets out soft moans. You start to fall to pieces as you feel that all too familiar knot in you. Spencer's thrust started getting sloppier but more forceful. 

One of his hands comes down to your clit and starts to rub circles. "Come on pretty girl, you can do it." 

You let out a moan as you lift yourself up and back down onto him. "I'm gonna cum." You moan out.

"Come on my dick like the slut you are." He mutters into your shoulder and he sinks his teeth gently on your skin. You wrap your arms around his neck and you twine your fingers in his hair and you moan as you cum and you feel him release inside of you for the second time.

"Fuck Spence." You breathe out as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. 

"Fuck baby. You're doing that again." He says into your shoulder and kisses where he bit you. 

You let out a laugh a say, "I'm not sure about that. I can't feel my fucking legs." 

Slowly lifting yourself off of him, you wince at how your body reacts when your body hits the bed. 

Spencer stands up and walks into the bathroom and you hear him turn on the water to the bathtub. 

He came back out and picked you up bridal style and places you in the warm water. Your body instantly relaxes. Spencer gets in behind you and pulls you against his chest and places a kiss to your cheek. 

You close your eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation. 

"I love you Y/N."

"I love you too Spence."

__________________

Author's Note <3  
Ok I can't believe this entire chapter was smut. I sort of surprised myself with this because I have never wrote something like this and I'm just shocked. What did you think of this chapter? How was the smut? What do you think is gonna happen? I will tell you all this, Y/N will not get pregnant. BYEEEE

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2413


End file.
